The Burden of Time
by jadesabre75
Summary: Time was all he had now. Time alone and time to overthink. Everything was changed but what if it wasn't? What if he had a second chance. Just when Thor thought things were at their worst, a little hope shines in his life. This is a multi-verse story. I loved Endgame but felt like it needed a different direction after the end of the movie. So here's my attempt. ThorxOFC
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost 10 years since I've written anything so I'm a little nervous about posting this. However, this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.

The story starts after the Endgame movie. I didn't change anything that happened in the movie and even though I loved it, I felt like it needed a different ending. So this is my attempt. It is an Avengers story but Thor-centric. There will be two Multi-verses. MV0 is the movie verse. MV1 is the alternate universe, the fun one where I get to change things.

As always, I love comments and reviews. Enjoy!

2028 – Multi-Verse0

There was a tang in the air that always signaled a storm was coming on Midgard. Inhaling deeply he continued down the steps of the Benatar, duffle bag in one hand and axe in the other. The chatter of those behind him, his family of the last 5 years, was a comfort and brought a smile to his face as he heard them arguing. Their escapades had been fun, worrisome and even terrifying but he was glad that he had chosen to go with them. Time away from reality had helped to deal with what he was leaving behind. What he now was coming home to.

His gaze was still on the ground when something made him look up and his smile deepened. Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers stood at the edge of the landing pad, waiting with matching grins on their own faces at the sight of their friend. Thor took a moment to look them over, video calls not being the same, as he walked towards them.

Even though he was an old man now, Steve still held himself tall and straight like a soldier waiting for orders. His white hair blew lightly in the breeze, the lines on his face deepened from the smile he wore. The sunglasses on his face hid his eyes but the smile he wore more than adequately showed his feelings. Thor did notice his breathing was a bit labored which caused him to frown briefly in concern but he hoped it was simply from the trek out to the landing pad.

Bruce had a genuine smile that reached his eyes, something the Asgardian didn't see much anymore. His big hands were stuffed into his pockets as he rocked on his feet, almost like he was trying to stop himself from rushing forward. They talked more frequently than he and Steve had while he'd been away. They were closer, almost like….well they were close.

The trio had talked over the divide, many times, usually in the middle of the night when one of them needed to unburden themselves. A number of times there were few words said, just a presence was needed for the other to get through their thoughts. Thoughts that kept them from sleep and sometimes from functioning.

He had experienced quite a few panic attacks and moments of extreme self-doubt while with the Guardians, mostly he had kept them hidden behind his jokes and laughter. While Rocket had known he was truly in pain, the others, if they knew, had not acknowledged it. Of course, goading Quill had helped quite a bit in dealing with his misery though he had come to have a good, strong friendship with the man eventually.

"It's good to see you old man." He quipped as he reached out his right arm to Steve. They engaged in a typical man hug, though Thor held on longer than his old self would have. Pats on the back and smiles were shared between the two before he turned to his other friend.

It was still strange to see Bruce as a hybrid of his two sides. Banner was the one member of the team he never thought he would be the closest to, but here they were many years later able to finish each other's sentences or sit in silence for long periods of time. He had missed Bruce most of all while on his journey.

"You been working out Lord of Thunder? You look like you lost some of your baby fat." Bruce joked as he grabbed the god and hugged him up off the ground. Thor laughed heartily and returned the embrace as much as possible. "You sure as hell aren't lighter." Bruce quipped as he finally let his friend back down to the ground and clapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, competition is a great motivator I've found. Someone had to keep Quill in line and humble." Thor responded with a laugh. He had lost some of the weight put on by the depression and excessive drinking. In fact, he hadn't had a drink since he left Earth five years ago. Oh he still had bouts of depression but the Guardians, specifically Rocket, were good at distracting him from his burdens during the day. He had kept the hair and trimmed the beard back to just his chin now, though he was seriously entertaining thoughts of cutting his hair again. Quill's main jab at Thor had been about his "flowing locks", since he had started to at least take care of his hair. That would ensure that the man had to find something else to give him grief about.

The group finally made its way over to the trio and Thor turned to look at them. After five years they had found past Gamora and it had taken some time but she had decided this ragtag team wasn't so bad after all. Thor did not envy Quill in the relationship department though because that area had been a bit more trying. Gamora just was not feeling the vibe that Quill was emitting. It had led to a lot of awkward encounters and Thor had felt for the man more than a few times. To have the love of his life in front of him and she didn't feel anything for him like the woman he had fallen in love with was tragic.

Both he and Quill had needled each other endlessly in the beginning and he could admit now it was because he liked getting a rise out of the man. That and it felt good to piss someone off who wouldn't try to kill him. It took a few years but they finally developed a friendship, though they still gave each other crap as often as possible.

"Hey, you guys mind if we camp out here for a couple of days?" Rocket asked, flinging his bag onto his shoulder. "We have a little work to do on the ship."

Bruce laughed and nodded. "Shouldn't be an issue pal. Anything I can help you with?" The big man walked towards the raccoon and they wandered off in the direction of the building, the rest of the guardians following. Thor and Steve watched them go with smiles on their faces.

"How you feeling today?" The old man asked as he watched Thor look after the group. Their last conversation had been a few days ago and the God of Thunder had not been in a good place. He was happy to be going back to Earth but also nervous about returning. The feeling that he had deserted his duty and his people weighed heavily on him at times. He knew that he had needed to leave, it wasn't even a question, but he still felt wrong on some levels for doing so.

"Today is good, at least so far. We will see how things are when the sun goes down." Thor responded quietly, a grimace on his face at the prospect of being alone with his thoughts again.

With a nod, Steve started to walk towards the building knowing his friend would follow. Thor watched the man in front of him as they walked the halls. Steve was talking to him as he pointed out the various rooms and features. They had talked about the new compound a few times while he was away but honestly he hadn't been totally paying attention to the conversation. It had been Steve's way of filling the void for Thor, trying to remind him that there was a home when he was ready. He knew he would need someone to explain the layout again to him later but for now, he just existed and enjoyed being back with his family.

Pepper had arranged to have a new compound built after the destruction of the last one, again in New York. This compound was much smaller and farther away from civilization, not that anyone had illusions that a repeat couldn't happen again. There really wasn't a need for a big compound as there weren't many defenders left, right now at least. Even though she wanted nothing to do with the day to day running she realized that Tony had been right about Earth needing protection and the remaining Avengers would need a home.

Sam and Bucky came and went, roaming the world and putting out fires when needed. Wanda spent a large chunk of her time in Wakanda working with Shuri and T'Challa by helping those in the world who needed it the most. She still lived at the compound but split her time between the two. Rhodey, Steve and Bruce were the only ones that really stayed in the compound on a regular basis, and Rhodey was gone more often than not lately because of his work being the government liaison. Clint had gone back home to spend his time with his family. He would consult with the Avengers if they needed a different point of view but he did not want that life anymore. Especially without Natasha.

Thor followed Steve mindlessly. He was exhausted but he feared there would be no sleep this night and he hoped he would not keep the others up with his wandering that he was apt to do. Night caused him to become restless because his brain would not stop torturing him. The times that he would beat himself up had become less, but there were nights when all he could think about were all the wrong choices he had made. All the people he had lost. All the days he had left to feel alone and lost. His purpose was still hidden from him but his time spent in space had helped him come to terms with his failures for the most part.

He heard Steve talking to someone and looked up to find Wanda standing there, a smile on her face. Thor could still see the grief that she carried. Bruce had told him that she found comfort in working with the Wakandans and helping others. She was so young to have lost everything and everyone in her life, her family now what was left of the Avengers. Steve patted her shoulder as he walked by but Thor stopped and gave her a small smile before engulfing her in a hug. For a moment she stilled, but eventually relaxed, her shoulders rising as she took a deep breath. The two teammates had never really had the chance to talk and get to know each other, not well, but the loss that they shared really didn't need words.

"Well, I didn't expect that kind of greeting, but welcome back." Wanda joked as she pulled back from Thor's embrace and gave him a small smile. For a brief moment, doubt at his actions crept in.

"I did not mean to offend you my friend, I simply…" She held up a hand and he ceased speaking before he quite possibly made things worse. Swallowing hard he braced himself but was surprised when she reached out and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers.

"I'm not offended. It's nice to have someone greet you like you're not made of glass. Or expect you to start blubbering at any minute." Her smile widened and she squeezed his hand before letting it fall. "I imagine you'll want to see where we stuck you accommodations wise. Come on, I'll show you to your room." Wanda turned to walk down the hall, and he sighed heavily before picking up his things and following her.

Dinner that night was…an event. With the Guardians in attendance one could quite possibly bet it would be entertaining, and it was. Laughter was heard throughout the compound as the remaining Avengers sat around the living area, now littered with empty plates and glasses.

Thor sat back and looked around the room taking it all in with a smile. He had spent the rest of the afternoon walking around and becoming familiar with the building. Eventually he had found himself in a small courtyard that was open to the elements and staring at two beautiful red trees. Wanda had told him that the Bloodgood Japanese Maple trees had been picked out specifically for their red color. He hadn't had to ask who they were planted for. He stood there staring and barely felt her hand brush his arm as she turned to leave. No plaques or dedications were needed for the reminders of Natasha and Tony. It was spring and their beautiful red leaves spoke volumes.

He was brought back to the present by someone calling his name. Rocket called him over to substantiate a point he was trying to make about one of their adventures and he gladly pulled the veil back over his grief to join his friends in some frivolity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three hours was the amount of sleep he was able to achieve before the nightmares crept in. He woke up, sweat covered and his heart beating wildly in his chest. It took him a moment to remember where he was and he rubbed his face harshly before rising and taking a quick shower. Tonight he had dreamt of his brother and of all the times he had failed him. Looking back now he could see it so clearly and wondered just how much Loki had suffered because Thor had been so preoccupied with his own selfishness at trying to be what Odin wanted him to be.

Just one of the many things he carried guilt about in his heart.

Throwing on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, Thor wandered out of his room towards the living room they all shared. It was dark when he walked in, but the TV was on and he shook his head when he saw who was sitting on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep?" Steve asked quietly, the light from the screen in front of him illuminating the smile on his face.

"Not long." Thor plopped down on the cushion next to him and leaned back, his brow raising in question when he noticed the figures on the TV. "Are you watching Disney movies?" He asked, his head turning towards Steve.

"Don't knock the classics Thor. Besides, I seem to remember we both watched Disney movies when we were trying to acclimate ourselves to the current pop culture."

"Yes, but Frozen?"

"Why not. It's a good movie, the music is moving and there's not much else on right now."

Both men turned to look at each other and after a moments pause, busted out laughing. They shared a grin and then both quieted down to watch some of the movie. Steve started humming Let it Go and Thor hit him with a pillow, causing the older man to start laughing and take a moment to catch his breath. The god worried for a moment when it took the old man a long time but finally relaxed when Steve seemed to settle down.

"Nightmares?" Steve asked as the movie finished and they sat watching the credits scroll by.

"Always." Steve nodded at Thor's statement and the silence ruled again. They finished the movie and before Steve chose another one, Thor spoke.

"How is everyone?" A frown forming on his face as he waited for Steve's answer. The old man took a moment to compose his thoughts and looked over at Thor.

"Sam and Bucky are having fun." A chuckle greeted his statement. "They haven't really had any major issues to deal with but they've been putting the smack down on a few minor war lords trying to pop up. Rhodes is working hard at making sure things don't go south for us with any world governments again. When he's not traipsing off with Carol." Thor's eyebrows shot up and Steve grinned widely.

"Rhodes and Danvers. Interesting."

"Yeah, we thought so too. He stays here mostly but every once in a while he goes on an adventure with her. It's quite interesting to watch." Steve was scrolling through the menu on the TV as he talked.

"How is Stephen? Still holed up in his mausoleum on Bleeker?"

"You know it. Things have been pretty quiet for him, which he's entirely happy about." Thor nodded and the two men sat in silence, Steve still scrolling through the menu.

"Have you talk to him since we…" Steve was already shaking his head so Thor didn't complete his question. It had been a point of discussion between them only a couple of times since Thor had been gone. The man in question had cut all ties with the Avengers after Tony's funeral.

"I tried one time, about 6 months ago but he won't answer my calls. I'm not going to make him talk to me if he doesn't want to. Pepper talked to him once and he kindly asked her to never call again. Considering he kindly told me to 'fuck off' the last time we had words I think I'll leave him be."

Clint had not recovered after everything had settled down. The loss of Nat and Tony had hit him extremely hard and he had gone off the radar. For Clint that meant no one could find him, even Fury. The only person he talked to with any consistency was Wanda and even that was sporadic.

"How are Pepper and Morgan?" The quiet question from Thor caused Steve to take a deep breath before answering.

"They're ok. Pepper doesn't come to the compound but I try to talk to her every week, if she's not too busy. Sam checks in on her about every week too, in person. She's…managing, but she's a strong woman so that doesn't surprise me. Morgan is so much like Tony. Super smart, but with Pepper's tact, thank God." Thor chuckled, his head nodding even though Steve wasn't looking his way.

Managing. That was a word he could definitely relate to. The only thing was, did he want to keep treading water, or try and move on with his life? Hopefully, that was something he would be able to answer soon.

Over the next five days Thor readjusted to being back amongst his friends doing the odd activity here and there. Helping Rocket and Quill work on the Benatar, talking with Wanda and Steve about various things happening around the world and in some cases the universe, and he and Bruce fell back into their usual banter quite easily. While he tried to stay as busy as possible, inside he felt the familiar emptiness, the lack of purpose.

His sleep had been fitful since returning and he hesitated to talk to anyone, so he remained in his room, staring out at the night sky. Most nights he could just 'check out' mentally and not focus on the thoughts trying to claw their way into his conscious mind. Last night had been the hardest and he was sure he looked like death warmed over this morning. He felt jittery and anxious and seemed to jump at every noise he heard.

Finally, he found himself unable to deal being inside for another moment and he excused himself from breakfast, he was sure quite rudely. When he came back to, he was sitting next to a small lake, his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. Concentrating on taking deep breaths he heard Bruce approaching him, but did not look up. His friend sat there beside him and said nothing and Thor was thankful in that moment that he still had someone who understood him and what he needed.

It wasn't until Bruce pulled him into his side that he realized he was crying, sobbing actually, and he couldn't find it in him to care.

They sat there after Thor had gained control of his senses, looking out over the lake and speaking in soft voices.

"I don't really know how to help you pal. I'm hanging on by the skin of my teeth most days to keep it together. I've toyed with the idea of leaving but where the hell am I going to go? I stick out like a sore thumb." Bruce joked and Thor could hear the hurt and pain in his words.

"What about New Asgard? They would welcome you and I am sure Valkryie would be happy to see you." Thor questioned.

"I talk to Brunnhilde quite a bit, but I'm pretty sure I don't fit in anywhere Thor. I was okay with that for the longest time because I always had something to work on. Something pressing and important. I don't feel like what I'm doing here is that pressing and important. Anyone could do this job, but I get up and do it every day because I know it's what she would want. She would want me to keep going and help those that need it. Most days that's enough."

"You gonna be ok big guy?"

Thor was brought back to the present by Rocket's question. Looking up he realized that the Benatar was ready to go and he had been day dreaming while it was loaded up. He swallowed and a small smile came to his face.

"Of course. The mortals need me to keep them on their toes. I believe I have a more lucrative and enjoyable position than you at the moment, having to tolerate Quill." He threw on a big smile, only because he knew Quill was walking up to them. Turning he grinned at the younger man who raised his eyebrows and shook his head at the comment.

"Whatever Lord of Lard. We both know you're just staying here because you couldn't handle the competition." Quill retorted when he finally stopped by the duo. Rocket rolled his eyes at the two then looked up at Thor.

"If you need us, you let us know." The raccoon told him, holding out his fist towards the god. Thor laughed and did a fist bump with Rocket and watched him walk away. He gave Quill a thoughtful glance and sighed.

"Rocket is right. If you need us, we'll be here." Quill's reply was quiet but sincere and Thor reached over to clap him on the shoulder.

"If I need your help, the universe is indeed in dire straits. Try not to get yourself killed."

Quill chuckled as he walked away. "If I do die, I'm coming back to haunt your fat ass." The younger man called back over his shoulder as he walked to his ship and disappeared up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next weeks took on a measured and familiar feeling, one that Thor found comfort in. Most mornings had evolved to start with him and Wanda fixing breakfast, either for the group or just themselves. Both early risers, they found comfort in the light banter and it seemed to set the tone for him on how his day would go. When she was absent, he found it more difficult to orient himself and stay in a positive mood but most times he managed to hold on. He marveled at her ability to see the bright side of things and told her so one morning.

"I have been so low that I wasn't sure how to go on. I've also been so high that I felt invincible." The redhead told him quietly as they sat alone at the table outside. Looking up at him, she shared a painful smile and he saw her struggle in her eyes. "To find a happy medium helps keep the worst pain at bay, but it never really goes away. I try and find my joy in helping others not reach the worst point in their life. It helps."

"You are a better person than I am. It takes courage to push yourself every day, even though you have no wish to even get out of bed. I ran from my problems and now that I am back, I still am unsure of what to do."

Wanda turned her body towards him and grabbed his hand off the arm of the chair. Looking over he watched her search for her next words.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit Thor. You've always been physically strong and aware of that aspect of yourself, but you're also mentally strong. I can remember so many times when you were the encourager of the group, even a nurturer at times. You've survived the loss of everything you hold dear, just as I have, but you're still here. Still trying and that says something about your strength and character. Don't ever think that taking care of yourself is a weakness."

Thor nodded in response to her words and the pair sat there, holding hands in silence as they watched the world wake up. Thoughts of home started to come to his mind. Of his people and New Asgard. Maybe he was ready to go home.

At dinner that night, Bruce noticed his friend was quieter than usual and he hoped that didn't mean he was falling into melancholy. He didn't say anything but kept glancing over throughout the meal. Thor was engaging in conversation when it was relevant to him or when someone was joking and it wasn't until the end of the meal that he spoke what was on his mind.

"I am going to New Asgard in two days." All talk ceased at his quiet words and he looked up to find smiles on the faces of his friends. "I do not know if I will stay, but I feel compelled to go and find my peace, if I can. To see if they need me, in whatever capacity." He saw nothing but support and understanding in the eyes of his friends and that night, he finally slept through the night peacefully for the first time in a long time.

The next morning, Thor walked into the kitchen to find it quiet and empty. Wanda must have left for Wakanda unexpectedly, taking a deep breath he started to fix breakfast and lost himself in the routine. He fixed some extra for Steve and Bruce taking his own food outside to the porch. The solitude was a balm this morning as he sat there and watched the birds fly overhead. He sipped his drink and lost himself in his thoughts, which were relatively pleasant this morning.

Hearing the door swoosh open behind him, a small smile came to his face as he heard Steve's slightly uneven gait coming closer to him. A look to his right caused his brows to furrow as he watched his friend struggle a bit to sit down. It still threw him as he watched the older Steve Rogers maneuver around the compound. Memories of the young, vibrant man he had known were constantly at war. He knew the man was strong of mind and he was still an excellent leader, but he worried about how much time the captain had left. At least, he could say that the man had lived life to the fullest and not taken anything for granted.

"Morning." Steve commented before taking a drink of his coffee. Comfortable silence ruled for a few minutes before the captain started eating. "Thank you for fixing breakfast this morning."

"You are most welcome my friend, though I did miss my usual assistant. Did she leave for Wakanda?"

Steve nodded as he finished chewing the bite he had just taken. "Yes. T'Challa called sometime last night and asked her to visit. The big project they have been working on is almost complete. It's easier if she is there instead of talking to them across the globe."

"Makes sense." Thor responded thoughtfully as the two lapsed into silence again. His eyes watched the scene in front of him as his brain slowly calmed but the sound of wheezing brought him back to the present. Looking over at Steve he saw his friend struggling to breathe a bit as he was patting his hand against his side. It took Thor a moment before he realized he was looking for something in his pocket. The god gently reached over to still Steve's hand and pulled the item out of his coat pocket, placing it in his hand. He watched helplessly as Steve struggled to bring the inhaler up and took two puffs, the action causing his body to calm significantly but still struggle a bit. The captain closed his eyes and concentrated on taking deep breaths but Thor was still on alert beside him.

Finally Steve smiled a bit and nodded at his friend, sitting back in his chair as exhaustion fell over him. Thor watched him with a calculating eye and noticed he looked tired and pale.

"What ails you my friend? I have never seen this happen since I have been back." The king asked quietly slightly more at ease but still on alert. "Are you ill?"

"Getting old is a privilege." Steve told him quietly. "It also brings with it a host of ailments that are not much fun. I've been having some issues with my lungs the last couple of years but Bruce is taking care of it. Don't worry about me."

Thor did not feel relief at his words but nodded and agreed to let it go, for now. Steve didn't like others to worry about him and Thor would respect his wishes. The two friends returned to their earlier stances, with snippets of conversation thrown in. The topics were always easy and comfortable but Steve soon excused himself claiming he had something to work on. Thor cleaned up from their meal and then went in search of Bruce for some answers.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"He is dying?"

Bruce chuckled, but it held no humor. He stopped what he was doing for a moment and stared out the window before answering Thor.

"We're all dying. Every minute of every day, but I know that's not what you are asking. His lungs are not functioning well. It hit him all of a sudden a couple of years ago. I haven't figured out why because the super soldier serum should have prevented this, at least I assume it should have. We know next to nothing about the damn stuff. The only thing I can think of is it's wearing off for some reason." Bruce looked up and Thor could see the sorrow in his eyes and a tinge of guilt. The god knew better than to try and comfort the scientist so he waited patiently for him to finish what was in his mind.

"The human body can only handle so much. Even though the serum made him practically invincible there has to be a point where it's game over. Think of all the things we've been exposed to since we've been together. The things Steve was exposed to before he went into the ice. We still don't understand what time travel can do to a body, super-human or not, and Steve traveled more than any of us when he put the stones back. All those things have combined into a perfect shit storm for Cap. I'm just guessing because I have no clue why this is happening."

"Does he know?" Thor asked quietly, his eyes slamming shut as Bruce nodded.

"Yeah. The closest diagnosis I can give him is something we call COPD. It's commonly caused by smoking or pollutants in the air. The inhaler is only treating the symptoms, it can't heal the damage that is starting to form on his lungs. I've tried giving him steroids but they don't help at all. I'm just trying to make him as comfortable as possible right now." Bruce whispered the last part, thankfully not shaking off Thor's hand as it landed on his shoulder.

"What about an Asgardian healer? I know we had a handful that survived." Thor stopped talking as Bruce's head shook back and forth.

"We tried. It didn't do anything except make the episodes further apart and wear out the healer. Steve is okay with the diagnosis and he's well aware of what is going to happen. As far as I know, he's made peace with the inevitable outcome. At some point, we're going to have to let him go."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Morning came with Thor sitting in the armchair of the common room, a blanket thrown over him and his bleary eyes watching the sun rise. He had tried sleeping last night but as usual his brain wouldn't allow him to find peace. Snorting softly to himself he wondered if Loki had felt like this over the years. He knew his brother had been lost for so long and he looked tired more often than not, until he hid his weary façade with his glamors.

There wasn't a day that went by he didn't miss him. Sometimes he could make it the whole day but one small thing would cross his mind and he'd think about telling Loki what he saw. Then reality would remind him he'd never be able to share things with his brother again. So many mistakes he had made with him that he wished he could go back and change.

Thor rubbed his chest at the pain of his memories and sighed deeply before he rose from the chair. He folded the blanket, placing it over the back and walked to the kitchen. He had decided he was still leaving for New Asgard today. Finding out about Steve's mortality hadn't changed that after debating with himself most of the night. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but he felt he had to try and make things right with his people. If he could even do so.

Mindlessly he went about fixing breakfast, enough for himself, Bruce and Steve. He ate alone in the silence. Over the past 5 years he had become comfortable with silence. Norns knew he wasn't okay with it before and while it wasn't his preferred choice, he found himself seeking silence more than usual since he had returned.

When he returned to his room, he didn't have much to pack considering he hadn't really had much to unpack when he had arrived. It was habit after 5 years of traveling with the Guardians. He looked around his room and focused on the few personal things he had left. There was a picture of the team before Ultron and Sokovia had happened. They were all smiling and happy and despite his mood it brought a smile to his face. He had a few more pictures next to that one that Friday had printed for him of happier times. The newest, was one that someone had snapped of himself and Wanda out by the lake. It was only their backs but it had been a particularly hard day for her and he had found her sobbing by the water. He had simply sat with her and at one point she had leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

Lifting his bag and grabbing his axe he made his way to the door and towards the lawn. He had left a message for Wanda about his plans and he knew she would call him when she returned, there was no rush. He and Bruce had said their farewells last night and Friday had said Steve was not feeling well today but wished him a safe trip. All that was left, was to just leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Thor arrives in New Asgard, not sure of what their reaction will be.

Notes: I looked up cities in Norway and I came across this beautiful little place called Reine Norway which I imagine might be somewhere the Asgardians ended up. If I could pick somewhere to go I would definitely include this place on a list.

Chapter 4

The bright light nearly blinded her as she turned the corner to walk the path to her home. Once her eyes had adjusted back to the darkness she grinned at the figure before her and quickened her pace. Thor gave Brunn a half grin as she stopped in front of him.

"You do know that it's nearly midnight here right?" She joked as he flung his bag over his shoulder and rested his axe on the ground to lean against it casually.

"Is it?" Thor joked as he looked around at the sleepy village and then back to her with a wide grin. "I thought perhaps you just forgot to pay your electric bill."

Shaking her head, she motioned down the lane and they walked quietly to her home. Opening the door, he waited for her to enter before ducking down and closing it behind him. Her cottage was warm and welcoming as she lit the hearth and some candles. Thor watched her for a moment then set his things down by the door.

"You can use the spare bedroom for tonight and in the morning we can see about finding a place for you."

"Thank you Brunn." Thor whispered quietly, her eyes jerking up to his. "Thank you for welcoming me and for taking care of our people." She nodded, a small smile on her lips as she searched his eyes for something.

"Thank you for coming back." She told him quietly.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The following morning Thor awoke early as usual and started fixing some breakfast. Brunnhilde stumbled in just as he finished and he chuckled at her grunt of greeting before she sat down, grabbing the cup of coffee he placed in front of her. He watched as she smelled deeply while holding the cup to her nose and then took a tentative drink. Thor brought the food to the table and sat next to her, grabbing his own cup of coffee to sip. They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You're welcome to fix breakfast every morning if you're inclined. I think I quite like having someone else wait on me for once." She murmured as she shoved another fork of pancakes into her mouth, groaning in response at the taste. Thor chuckled and sat back, pushing his food around on the plate.

"They're just pancakes. Rather easy to make Brunn."

"I hate cooking, you know that." She retorted, swiping her last bite of fluffy goodness around on her plate to ensure she soaked up all the syrup. The room was silent as she finished her drink and stared at him. He was eating his food, just slower than he normally did. Thor never ate like Volstagg, but he was never a patient eater either. It was almost as if he was enjoying it and the sight was fascinating to her.

"You look better." Brunn blurted, her words earned a raised eyebrow from the man next to her. "You've thinned out and cleaned up. Like you almost give a shit again."

Thor finished chewing and leaned back to meet her gaze. "I'm getting there." His response was met with a smile before Brunn stood up and cleared the table. He picked up his cup of coffee and waited for her to say more.

"What changed?" The quiet question brought a sigh to him as he formulated an answer.

"I had to leave home to find it again. I had to leave to find myself."

"And did you?"

"Not entirely. I know who I'm not." They stared at each other for a number of heartbeats before he stood and walked over to the sink. Thor busied himself with running the water in the sink and placing dishes into it.

"What's that?" Her whispered question was sincere and curious.

"I'm not a quitter. The Norns have sent me on this journey for a reason. My work here is not finished and I have come this far, broken though I may be. I want to believe that I'm meant to be here to make a difference. Otherwise, why am I here?"

The silence was deafening when he finished. Thor chanced a look over at his friend and raised an eyebrow at the blank look on her face.

"That was pretty deep. You're not drinking again, are you?" Her brow furrowed and he rolled his eyes turning back around to wash the dishes he had just collected. Thor lost himself in the monotony of the task and startled when he felt a hand on his arm. Pausing in his movements he took a deep breath and waited.

"Thor. It's good to have you back.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

That morning Thor realized just how deep he had been in his depression and pity as they walked around New Asgard. It was as if he had never been there before and was seeing everything for the first time. The small fishing village was for the most part self-sufficient with few outsiders visiting. A few residents did leave once a month to pick up things that couldn't be brought in by either boat or by land but other than that they stayed here.

New Asgard was surrounded by towering peaks of granite on three sides and beautiful clear water on the other. One road led in and out of the small city, a single lane dirt road maintained by the residents themselves. It was also accessible by boats but most people who came in by boat were residents themselves either returning from fishing or from the mainland with supplies.

The cottages, or huts as the locals called them, were dotted around the town in lovely colors of red and orange. Most were one family dwellings, with a few communal buildings for individuals or soldiers. There wasn't a hierarchy like there had been in Asgard, everyone here was on equal footing. Necessities were shared and no one went without.

It was very simple living and something most Asgardians were not used to before the destruction of their planet. They had been given help when first settling in but for the most part they were self-sufficient needing minimal help. Thor noted that all the people he passed looked happy, wearing smiles and sending words of greeting to the two as they walked through town. He and Brunn did stop and talk to a few residents as they walked around and no one seemed standoffish with him. Though for some reason that made him feel some guilt.

Eventually they circled back around to stop at a small cottage close to Brunn. She stopped in front of the building and turned to look at him. Thor gave her a sideways glance but she just smiled. The poor cottage was run down and needed quite a bit of work.

"I'm guessing this is now mine." Wincing when she nodded yes. "Guess I deserve that."

Brunn's answering grin was a bit snarky before guilt came to her face. Looking back at the cottage she let out a huff and frowned.

"It's not punishment Thor. I thought fixing it up might give you something to focus on while you integrate yourself again. You can stay with me until the outside is finished. There have already been a few people who have offered to help you so you won't have to fix it on your own."

Thor nodded and reached over to rest his hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly. "I welcome the challenge my friend." He looked back behind him and took in the view that he would be privy to everyday. It took his breath away, though it wasn't as beautiful as Asgard had been it would definitely do his soul some good to see this sight every day.

The Valkyrie left him alone, having a meeting to get to, and he didn't wait long to jump right in to work. Opening the door, he found a large layer of dust on everything. There were some openings in the walls where the boards had warped in addition to the roof needing to be fixed in a few places but it definitely wasn't an impossible job.

Taking a deep breath, he found something to prop the door open with and lost himself in cleaning. A couple of hours later he had removed most of the furniture and items from the inside and had two piles out front. One to keep and repair, the other now trash. Brunn found him sweeping dust and dirt out the front door when she returned, an eyebrow raised in surprise at the amount of work he had completed. There were three others with her, two women and one young man. Thor greeted them with smiles as Brunn introduced them.

"I'm not sure you need help now." His friend joked as she and the others walked in to take stock of the state the hut was in. Thor stood behind them, leaning on the broom handle.

"There is still much work to be done. Those board needs to be replaced to keep out the draft and the items that are still worth using outside will need to be cleaned and some repaired. I'll need a few furniture items as well but I assume those will need to be retrieved from the mainland."

Brunn gave him a surprised look and shook her head as the two women went to continue the cleaning of the rooms. The older of the women came over and motioned for the broom, which Thor handed over with a word of thanks. Brunn left to check on some of the furniture items he needed while Thor and the young man got to work replacing the boards in the wall. While they had been inside someone had delivered planks for them to use.

It was dinner time before they finally stopped, Thor immensely proud of the work that had been completed so far today. He felt accomplished and the genuine smile on his face made the Valkyrie happy to see. They chatted that night at dinner about things that she had been implementing since his absence and he nodded approvingly at all she had done. The choice of leaving her in charge had been a good one.

Thor cleaned up after their meal and they sat chatting for a bit before she turned in for the night. The fire was burning brightly in the hearth as he settled against the couch, getting lost in his thoughts. Today had been a good day. His thoughts had been distracted and those that weren't had been relatively positive. A huge change from his normal days he guessed the physical labor had been the biggest help today. Weariness settled in and he hoped that tonight he would find rest and no nightmares.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Thor went straight to his work the next morning, Bodvar, the young man from the previous day met him there. They managed to replace all the boards for the outer wall by lunch time. Sibbe and Siv returned as well, finishing the cleaning and bringing the repaired items back inside. They were so involved in their work that when someone showed up with food in the middle of the day, Thor was surprised how much time had passed. Food hadn't even been on his mind, but once he smelled it his stomach rumbled in response.  
In talking with the three, Thor received an inside update on that last five years and things he had missed.

Bodvar's father had been a merchant who worked as a carpenter on Asgard. He was carrying on his father's trade here and found his services had been in great demand when they first settled. Sibbe had worked in the kitchens and he smiled when he realized why she looked familiar. She was at least two centuries older than he was but had a calm about her that he found comforting. Her no nonsense attitude had served the people well in their new home. Siv was a few centuries younger than Thor but she was a talented seamstress and was one of the few in New Asgard that made items for the local villages to buy. Her quilts were sought after and being the youngest of five children she loved being able to help provide for her family and their people. As she talked about her family Thor smiled and tried to listen to her fully but found himself thinking back to his own family.

The quartet worked diligently until dinner when Thor bid good night to the others and walked back to Brunn's home. He made dinner in silence and they sat together eating when she smacked him on the arm. Looking up in confusion he tried to think why she might have hit him.

"What?"

Frustration colored her face as she shook her head at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" He was genuinely confused by her question.

"You haven't uttered more than two words since you walked in the door and you've ignored me every time I try to talk to you." There was a bit of heat in her voice, but she found it leaving quickly at the look on his face. He truly hadn't realized that he had been stuck in his head.

"I'm sorry Brunn. I guess I'm so used to getting lost in my thoughts." His quiet answer deflated her as she reached over and grabbed his hand in hers.

"What happened today?"

Thor reached over to take a drink before he answered. "I sat down and talked to my helpers today. I'd forgotten how nice it felt to listen and genuinely be concerned with others. Hearing their stories of Asgard made me think of home."

Brunn gave him a sad smile in return. "That, I can understand. I can't promise that it goes away, but it does get easier over time. You just have to remember you're not alone."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

It didn't take long for Thor and Bodvar to finish in the morning, the ladies finished not long after. The carpenter told Thor he would have the rest of his furniture completed or repaired in a couple of days. He thanked the trio and watched them walk off to their own duties. Standing in the middle of his new home he looked around and felt accomplished at what they had done. He closed the windows up, made sure everything was locked and then walked down to the pier.

Now that he had a home, he needed something to do. When he arrived at the main pier there were two men standing there, enjoying a drink. He laughed as he recognized one of the men and walked over excitedly. Hroar had been one of his father's ship builders so it was no surprise to find him here. The old man set his drink down as he noticed the god approach him and surprised Thor by embracing him in a friendly hug.

"I had a feeling you would find your way down here eventually my boy. It's good to see you." Hroar told him, shaking his hand and patting his arm with the other hand. The older man had his gray hair pulled back from his face and a salt and pepper beard that fell down to the middle of his chest. A green and blue flannel shirt could be seen beneath the heavy cable sweater he wore and the rubber pants reminded Thor how much colder this area of Midgard was, including the water.

"Had I known you were down here I would have been by sooner." Thor told him, a laugh preceding his words. The other man greeted the blonde, then excused himself to give the two men time to catch up. Hroar knew Thor better than most, being privy to the escapades he and his friends had in their younger years. There had been many times Thor had turned to the man to answer questions that might have embarrassed him or made him look a fool. Hroar had always been honest with the young prince and knew he would be a great leader of their people someday.

"I'm surprised Brunnhilde didn't tell you how things were going. You didn't have to come all the way down here to find out."

"I came for a job." Hroar nearly choked on the drink he was taking at his former king's words. The look of disbelief showed on the old man's face and Thor laughed. "I thought a good place to start would be here, since it's the heart of the city. Brunn said it might help free up a few of the men to go back to patrolling the area as well."

"Aye, that it will my boy. Well, I can definitely give you plenty to do. Between fishing and building the boats we have more work than hands. When do you want to start?"

Thor asked to be put to work right away, so Hroar put him to work on the boats until they could get him the correct gear. It would take a few days to get those items so he took the blonde to the man in charge. Another carpenter, Jomar, who started instructing him on what he needed to do.

A few hours later, Thor looked up at his name and found a grin on Hroar's face. Looking around he saw that the others were gathering their things to go home for the day. He stood straight, his back protesting for a moment before he put his own things away. The older man invited him to dinner, an invitation he accepted. Thor went to Brunn's first, to clean up and let her know where he would be. She grumbled playfully about him not cooking dinner that night but sent him on his way with a smile.

When he arrived at Hroar's home, the man greeted him warmly at the door, motioning him inside. Warmth enveloped him as he looked around feeling a sense of calm come over him. A fire filled the hearth, new logs just starting to catch at the ends making the fire yellow orange and intense. The main room invited you in with warm colors and a homey feel. It felt…lived in.

Hroar gained his attention again with a bottle and Thor shook his head, politely declining. Confusion on his face, the man offered some Midgardian whiskey but he again declined.

"I have not had any alcohol since I left earth to go with the Guardians." Confusion changed to surprise, slipping into understanding. Hroar's wife, Inga came forward with a mug of coffee that Thor readily took with thanks. The two men chatted casually about the day until they were called to the kitchen. It was a small room, decorated in red and white checkered accents but his attention was stolen by the wonderful smell of a roast on the table.

Dinner with Hroar and Inga was very entertaining as they teased each other and filled Thor in on fun things that had happened lately. He laughed quite a bit, enjoying himself as he hadn't been able to in quite a while. After helping clear the table, he thanked Inga for the dinner, placed a kiss on her cheek and followed Hroar into a small room down the hall. It was big enough for minimal furniture, Hroar motioning for Thor to sit in the one of the arm chairs that filled the room. He sat down, enjoying the cup of coffee he was working on as he looked out the window at the clear night sky.

Hroar watched him for a moment, the worry he had earlier starting to dissipate at the interactions he'd had with the young man today. He was one of the few people still left that knew exactly what Thor had gone through. The loss of his parents, his time on Sakaar, the loss of Asgard and many of their people. His struggles with the Avengers and the loss of those he called friends.

"I thank you for welcoming me into your home Hroar, and for not…for being so welcoming in general. I was afraid that I have made far too many mistakes to ever be able to come back here." His voice uncharacteristically quiet as he looked out the window, then at the man sitting across from him.

Considering his words carefully, Hroar sipped his drink and gave the other man a gentle smile. "No one blames you. While you have always been a strong and good man, things did not go quite the way they should have, for any of us. Your mother's loss, your father's incapability to treat you and your brother with anything resembling love and respect. Hela's appearance and the loss of Loki. All these events kept you from having time to grow into the ruler we all knew you could be at your own pace."

When he looked up Hroar chuckled at the look on Thor's face. "I was never a fan of the All-father's and he knew it. However, he valued my skills and experience more than he cared that I didn't agree with him. A surprise I'm sure, since your father always did what was best for himself. Don't misunderstand me, Odin was a great man, but he made many mistakes that cost our people."

"I sometimes wonder what would have happened had Hela not shown up. Had father never kept her existence from us. Perhaps things would have been a bit different." Thor offered, earning an understanding nod from Hroar.

"It is not for us to know the will of the Norns. Your path will be shown to you in time." Thor was quiet for a few moments, his mind full of thoughts.

"I should have stayed after we defeated Thanos." His whisper was filled with pain and guilt. Hroar set his drink down and placed his hand on Thor's arm. He waited until the blonde looked up and the tears in Thor's eyes made him curse Odin silently.

"You weren't ready my boy." Thor's head shot up at Hroar's words. "Don't think we didn't realize why you left. Everyone knew you needed time. Time to grieve, to remember who you were. No one blames you for that."

A breath he didn't know he was holding eased out of him, taking the pain he had been holding in his heart with it. The words Hroar spoke settled in his chest and he felt a bit of guilt erased hearing them. Though he wasn't sure the guilt would ever truly go away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a week since he had come to New Asgard. A week of fixing up his home as a place of comfort and welcome. A week of working alongside those he used to rule but finding acceptance and friendship. A week of decent sleep and the release of some guilt.

Hroar had given him space after that first day. Oh they still talked, but he didn't push Thor in regards to what had happened in the past. The old man became someone to lean on and talk to when his thoughts became too much. Thor was much quieter than before, more focused on the present like he had been in his youth. Living in the moment had its advantages.

He still had dinner with Brunn on a fairly regular basis but tonight, he was back at Hroar's house. Inga was visiting a friend so it was just the two of them, sharing stories after dinner outside Hroar's hut. The brilliant colors of the Northern Lights caught Thor's focus for a time before he tempted fate and asked about the past.

"There are a few faces I have not seen Hroar." The old man looked over at Thor's words before turning back to the sky.

"Yes. We lost many good people. Some I miss more than others." The comment was followed by a chuckle from Thor.

"There are not many advisors left, are there?" Hroar's face became pinched, knowing the answer would not sit well with the young god.

"There are three from your father's council. We've added others to ensure Brunnhilda has some support. Bragi, Thorfinna and Gyrd survived from before. We added Magnus, Yri, and Mord. It would be prudent to add more in the future, but we are in no hurry."

Thor nodded, searching his brain for the names of those that had passed. He had known most of them and trusted them. Their loss was a blow for his people but none more than Reinn and Herlu. Reinn had been one of his fathers most trusted advisors and had filled many voids left by Odin with both his sons. Much like Hroar, Reinn and his wife had been a place both Thor and Loki could let down their guards and express themselves without fear of admonishment.

Sleep was more elusive that night but he did finally manage to find some rest, despite the thoughts his brain threw at him. The next day he rose as usual and worked at the docks, but he was quiet. Answering when asked a question or to give directions Thor attempted to smile but it was forced.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

A few days later, Thor received a call from Bruce as he was eating breakfast with Brunn. Since they were in her home he used her console and the Valkyrie made herself scarce after a quick greeting. The two men talked and laughed until Thor asked about Steve.

"He's ok. We both miss your breakfast, that's for sure." Thor smiled at his friend's words, but he couldn't help but be worried about him. Bruce looked more tired than usual and he could tell it was starting to wear on him physically.

"How are you my friend? I hope you haven't been staying up at night working on things." He tried to make light of Bruce's habit of pulling a 'Tony', working on something at the exclusion of everything else, even eating. Bruce gave him a quick smile and shook his head.

"No. Just a lot of my mind and having problems sleeping. I keep trying to find things to help Steve and I'm frustrated that nothing is helping."

"He knows you are doing your best my friend." Hoping his words would ease the guilt that shone on the scientist's face.

His sleep was restless for the next few nights, thoughts of his friends dominating. During the day he was able to push the thoughts aside for the most part but his brain refused to leave them lie. Brunn knew something was up but she remained quiet, simply trying to act as always and hoping he would be able to control his demons.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

On one particular night the visions in his head were too much. Watching Steve and Bruce wither away before him and screaming in agony, he jolted upright in bed his head echoing with the sound. His body was slick with sweat as he listened to thunder outside approaching. Resting his elbows on his knees he grabbed his hair and pulled, trying to bring himself back to reality and focused on controlling his breathing. His chest physically hurt at the thought of his friends suffering.

Thor attempted to lay back down but sleep eluded him. Finally, a noise of frustration leaving him he rose and stalked over to the console recently installed in his home. He hesitated a moment before he called the only person who might be able to help him.

Wanda's face held concern as she looked at him and he could only imagine how he looked. She gave him a minute to compose himself before speaking.

"What happened?" Her soft voice washed over him though he felt a small iota of guilt with bothering her.

"Nightmares."

"Tell me." The soft words calmed him as he closed his eyes and retold the images he had dreamt. Wanda listened quietly, waiting for him to purge his brain of the vision. When he finished she fought back the tears that threatened to fall at the sound of his voice. His pain was hard to hear but she knew he needed the release.

"How are they, really?" His face was red and blotchy, a tear escaping only to be wiped away by his shaking hand.

"Steve has been a little wobbly lately. Sam and Bucky try and make sure to keep up with him so he's not alone. When they are out on a mission I usually sit with him." She chuckled quietly before speaking again. "Pepper and Morgan came this week to visit him. He seemed to perk up at their visit. Morgan was a little chatterbox on his lap." Thor smiled at her words, the knowledge making him feel a bit better that someone was looking out for his friend. It was the third time Pepper had visited the compound since it had been built, the last two times being recently.

"And Bruce?" Thor's question was met with a furrowed brow from the young woman. His heart twisted at the thought of Bruce struggling.

"He has pretty much holed himself up in his lab trying to help Steve. I can get him to eat everyone once in a while but it's sporadic. Friday has been keeping tabs on him for me."

They talked for a while longer, Thor finally signing off so she could find some rest for the night. Wanda made him promise to call her if the dreams came again, but he knew that it was a lie. He wouldn't bother her again if he could help it.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

At lunch the next day, Thor sat by himself down at the docks. He had been attentive all morning but he simply wanted to be alone at the moment. Hroar found him at the end of a smaller dock, his feet hanging over the side as he ate his meal in silence. Thor's eyes were not focused on anything as his thoughts jumped sporadically from different topics.

When the old man sat next to him, Thor looked over and gave him a forced smile. Neither spoke for quite a while, just existing.

"You look like shit." Hroar said, earning a chuckle from the god. Thor scratched his chin and finished chewing before he answered.

"I feel like it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I'll figure out how to stop perseverating at some point." A low chuckle met Thor's ears and he smiled lightly. His eyes focused on the water in front of him as he finished his meal in silence.

"Hroar, what happened to Sif?" Thor's question was so quiet that the man almost missed it. He looked over only to be met by the even stare of his former ruler. Hroar was surprised it had taken this long for the topic to come up.

"No one is sure. I've heard different things with no verification of any of them. Some say she was off planet completing a task for your father. Others say she was killed, though we had no time to look for her body. She is most definitely absent from our numbers, but that is the only surety I know."

Thor nodded, not trusting his voice. Last night as he lie awake the thought that he hadn't heard of her demise stuck with him and he hadn't gone back to sleep. The guilt keeping him awake at not giving her any thought until now. Another regret for him to carry on his already burdened shoulders.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Months went by, his routine not really changing. He wakes to eat breakfast with Brunn most mornings, goes down to the dock and works until dinner time. Has his evening meal with someone and then tries to sleep. Most nights he's successful but there are more than a handful of times he is kept up by his thoughts.

He's noticed that his body has started changing with all the physical labor he is performing but he can't find it in him to really be concerned about it. He is managing again, not sure that he wants to feel more or not. His hair is still long and pulled back, his beard growing out, but still relegated to just his chin at this point. Brunn jokes about him returning to his former glory, but he just laughs her off. He's content with just being no one for now.

Wanda has been more animated each time they talk. She is enjoying the work she does in Wakanda, talking about staying there permanently. It brings a smile to his face to know she is finding some peace. The beautiful smile she wears bringing him some joy.

Bruce seemed more upbeat the previous day, though he didn't look any better. He was trying something new to help Steve and was hoping the successful trials he had run would make things better for their friend. Thor shared in his enthusiasm because he was simply done with being morose. It was exhausting and he was finally ready to start living again.

There was a celebration in the town that week that he was looking forward to. The harvest had been excellent for this season and Brunn had decided they needed some fun for once. The small town circle had been decorated festively, two spits set up to roast some wild boar brought in from a local city. Bright colored pennants dominated all around and it brought a smile to Thor to see everyone excited for the festivities.

The night before everything was kicked off, Thor spoke to Steve. His friend looked better than he had in a while which brought some peace to the Asgardian. They spoke for about an hour before Steve begged off, stating he was tired. Thor went to bed that night with peace in his heart. The first night in a while he slept soundly.

The celebration lasted for two days. Ale flowed freely, the music was lively and Thor even danced with a few of the women in the village. Had he been King still that would have sent tongues wagging but since he was no longer in charge he could simply enjoy himself for once. Walking around he talked with many people those two days, enjoying the stories that were told. Even telling some of his own.

Hroar watched the young man as he stood with a small group of others who worked down at the docks, his head thrown back in laughter at some story being told. It was good to see a genuine smile on Thor's face again, the shadows slowly leaving his face as he found some peace in New Asgard.

Thor kept in touch with those back at the Avengers compound regularly, his worry at Steve and Bruce's health lessening as the days went on. Steve seemed to be doing better and even though Bruce still looked gaunt his spirits were high when they talked. Wanda had moved to Wakanda her eyes danced again when they talked, laughter filling their conversations. She told Thor he would need to come and visit her to see what she was working on and he found himself excited at the prospect.

Four months after he had arrived back in New Asgard, his world spun out of control again.

It was a bright, beautiful day and he was working hard down at the docks on the latest catch when he heard his name being called. The sound of Valkyrie's voice causing dread to pool in his belly. As he looked up and saw her face his breath caught in his throat.

No one questioned as he put down the items in his hand and walked towards the Asgardian leader. No one stopped him as he started to walk faster and eventually broke into a run to reach the building that housed their communications with the outside world. Some part of him knew what had happened but he held on to that small bit of hope that he was wrong. Perhaps a miraculous recovery had been made. Maybe Bruce had performed a miracle.

As he sat down at the console his stomach dropped and he leaned heavily back into the chair. The sound of Valkyrie tearing into the room behind him didn't register. He was focused on the tears that ran down Bruce's face and he knew. Captain Steven Grant Rogers was gone.

Brunn stood behind her friend as she watched him break down at the loss of yet another person that he loved. This strong man who no longer believed in himself but was starting to put the pieces together again. This leader who felt guilt for taking care of his needs. This man who questioned leaving his people in the hands of someone else was experiencing another heart breaking loss.

Her eyes met Bruce's over the god's head and she saw the pain etched across his face and felt powerless to help. Bruce started talking, telling them about arrangements that Steve had put into place for this event but she knew Thor wasn't listening. She nodded at Bruce and the two said their goodbyes, the screen going blank. Her hand tentatively reached out to the strong shoulder in front of her but she hesitated.

A sob ripped through the room and she made a decision, walking forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his big frame shook. The sound of the wind picking up outside was accompanied by thunder and she closed her eyes, resting her head against his. They would get through this. There was no other choice.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Thor awoke the next morning feeling like hell. He had slept but it had not been a pleasant sleep, it was more out of exhaustion. His breathing deepened as he tried to control his sadness and not produce the devastation he had last night. A weak chuckle escaped him as he thought that he and Steve had created more devastation the first time they met in that forest. The smile slowly faded at the thought that Steve Rogers was no more.

He lay there for a little longer before sitting up and swinging his feet over the side of the bed. Bruce had told him the arrangements last night but his grief had taken over and he couldn't remember any of the details. Brunn would know, as he was sure his two friends had talked while he had processed everything. Rising, he moved towards the shower to start his day.

As he left his cottage, he noticed how wet the earth was and tried not to look at the forest to his right. There was a big chunk missing and it would only serve to remind him how little control he had last night. It was not something he was proud of.

Stepping into the main hall he heard Brunn talking to someone and as he rounded the corner he saw Bruce's face. Worry lined it and he heard the concern in his friend's voice.

"I can be there in a couple of hours Brunn." Bruce told her, frowning as her head shook from side to side. Thor took a moment to really look at his friend on the screen and noticed what he had failed to before. His face was drawn, more so than he had ever seen it. Last night he had missed the sight of Bruce's cheek bones a bit more prominent than they had been a few weeks ago. His eyes looked tired, and Thor wasn't sure it was just from the knowledge of Steve's death. There was something else.

"No, he will be there, just give him a bit more time. He needs to process this before he's forced to face it." Her soft voice pleaded. Thor could see her shoulders sag a bit and he felt the guilt that he had started to rid himself of rise again.

"It can wait a day or two. I'm trying to get everyone together like Steve wanted." Bruce told her, as his eyes finally saw Thor in the background. A weak smile came to his face and the Valkyrie turned in her chair.

"Can you give us a moment Brunn?" Thor asked his friend and she nodded rising from the chair, brushing her hand over his arm before leaving the room. He sat heavily and took a moment before he looked up at his friend. Bruce's face was lined with sadness and worry.

"I heard you had a bit of a meltdown." The green giant whispered, a small smile on his face as he tried to bring some levity to the situation.

"Quite honestly, I am surprised it took that long to occur." Thor responded, his words eliciting a chuckle from his friend. "I need to go and repair the damage before anyone finds it."

"Nah, just fill it with some water. Voila! New lake. No one will know what happened." Thor laughed at Bruce's joke and they shared a small smile. "Wanda is coming to get you tomorrow. Steve wanted all his friends to get together to have a drink for him." Thor nodded at Bruce's words.

"I will be ready."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The wind from the engines rushed over him as he waited on the large patch of earth just outside the village. He'd been quiet most of the day before and hadn't really spoken this morning either. One of the guards had come to his cottage this morning to inform him of the time Wanda would be arriving and he had simply thanked the man and shut his door.

He stood patiently as the engines shut off and he waited for his friend to exit the craft. His emotions were being held by a thread at the moment and he took deep breaths to control his powers. It would not do to lose control again, he was better than that. His face softened as he watched Wanda and Sam walk down the ramp but he couldn't find it in him to smile.

Wanda didn't stop until she was close enough to wrap her arms around him. Eyes closed as he returned her embrace and leaned his head down on hers. His right arm came away from her back and he looked up to Sam as the man gripped his forearm, the two men nodding at each other. He could see the pain in Sam's eyes and knew there would be time to talk later. Now, he just wanted to go home and say goodbye to his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

So I'll warn you this time. LOL There's a character death in this chapter. Sorry I didn't warn you last time. Little bit of a fail on my part. This chapter was hard to write but remember I did it for a reason.

Thanks for all the views! I'd love to know what you think so far!

We are almost done with the current universe. The multi-verse should be starting soon.

Woot!

Chapter 6

It was just after midnight, Thor was wide awake in his room at the compound. The room was dark as he sat on his bed, his body turned to look out the windows. Head in his hands he took deep breaths to calm his heart and his emotions. Today had been rough. Very rough. They hadn't even had the remembrance ceremony yet and he was already feeling overwhelmed.

Sam and Wanda had kept up a tame conversation in the Quinjet, asking him how things were in New Asgard. Wanda knew, since they talked quite often, but he assumed the banal conversation was a way to pass the time without focusing on the hurt they were all feeling. Steve had talked about Sam almost as often as he had of Bucky. The former soldier was held in high esteem by the old man and Thor found himself wishing he had been able to talk to Sam more.

After a quiet and small dinner, he had come back to his room to think. That's all there was to thoughts had been memories of the past, not only Steve but the others as well. A hand came up to rub his chest and he sat back staring at the black night sky. Tomorrow the group would be having their own private ceremony on the grounds before they announced to the world that Steve Rogers was gone. Appropriately, it would be July 4th in two days.

The breath left his lungs harshly as he pushed the thoughts out of his head and stood up. He had to get out of this room and do something. Working at the docks had conditioned him to be moving all the time now and he felt restless. Perhaps the gym would allow him an avenue to burn off some pent up energy.

When he arrived, every light in the room was on. He almost turned around to find somewhere else when he spied who was inside. In his grief he had forgotten there were others who knew Steve better and longer. He watched the man inside for a moment, his movements precise and controlled, before Thor opened the door and walked in.

Bucky's rhythm didn't falter when he heard the door open. On some level he realized someone was there but he didn't really care at the moment. He was chasing demons in his head and needed to focus on that so he wouldn't break down. A few minutes later he punched the bag in front of him so hard that it flew off the chain and hit the wall with a deafening thud. He fought to control his breathing as he closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

Turning his eyes met Thor's, a half smile appearing on the younger man's face. Bucky knew a lost soul when he saw one though he was surprised to see him in the gym. The two men shared a nod and Bucky walked over to pick up the broken bag and move it out of the way. He'd been in this room for the last three hours and hadn't really made any progress with his thoughts. Despite the fact he had been able to say goodbye to Steve he was still in shock that his best friend was gone.

Bucky put another bag up and went back to pummeling the shit out of it. The only sound in the room was his fists hitting the fabric. When the second bag has joined its predecessor on the floor he finally felt leveled enough to address the other man. He hadn't had an opportunity to really talk with Thor before. Things had been so hectic since they had been back post-snap and the Asgardian had left fairly quickly after. Steve however, talked about the man quite a bit. His admiration showing in the words he spoke.

"I have something for you." Bucky quietly told him, his steps carrying him over to his jacket hanging on the wall. He had come straight here from the meeting they had earlier, not bothering to change his clothes or go back to his room. One hand rooted around in a pocket as he made his way back towards Thor. The big man rose as the soldier grew closer and raised an eyebrow to Bucky's clenched hand as it extended towards him.

Their eyes met, a simple nod the only response from Bucky. Holding his hand underneath, he sucked in a breath when the item dropped into his palm.

A few inches in diameter, it appeared tiny in Thor's big hand. The golden color tarnished with age and visible blemishes where hands had held it over the years. He watched as the dial swung a bit and finally settled as it found the way North.

"I took Peggy's picture out, but he wanted you to have it." Thor's head shot up, a look of disbelief coloring his features. He swallowed a few times before he found his voice.

"Why?"

Bucky gave a small chuckle before answering." He was hoping it would help you find your way." Thor shook his head back and forth, trying to find words.

"Barnes, I cannot take this. It should go to someone who was more a part of his life. Hell, you and Sam were closer to him." Thor all but threw it back at Bucky as he turned and walked away. The dark haired man stared after him in understanding as he watched Thor card his hands through his hair in frustration.

"He admired you. I don't know if you knew that."

Stopping at the window, he rested on arm against the cool glass as he tried to process the words from Bucky.

"Not just as a teammate either. It wasn't because you were one of the strongest of us, or well liked. You both had such a strong moral code. Fighting evil and defending those that can't defend themselves was a trait you both shared. You both are men of your word and are extremely loyal to those you love. He admired you because you never gave up. Because you made others never want to give up."

The god snorted in disgust, at himself, and turned.

"I gave up spectacularly after the snap."

"No, you grieved. There's a difference. You had lost your family, your home and half of your people. Then you lost your family here but you still kept going. Thor we're all allowed to make mistakes and still be good people." The blonde looked up in question at Bucky's last words.

"I did some horrible things before Steve found me again. The guilt I carried was debilitating and I thought unforgiveable. Steve reminded me, frequently, that I was still a good man. It took years for me to finally even start believing his words but if Captain America says it's true, then it must be." The sad smile on Bucky's face brought one to Thor's as well.

"Some days the guilt feels like it would eat me alive." Thor whispered, a knowing look blossoming on Bucky's face at his words." I don't feel like a leader or even worthy to be included in the same breath as Steve most days."

"After the stones were recovered and everyone was brought back, what did you do?"

"I left."

"Yes, but you made sure your people were safe and you left to take care of yourself. You knew you couldn't be what they needed and that you had to get your head on straight. _You_ did that. Just because you did it by leaving doesn't mean it was wrong."

Bucky watched as he processed the words. He knew what Thor was feeling. The doubt of your worth, of your very existence was constantly on a loop in your head. He never would have made it through without Steve and Sam to help him remember who he was. It would sink in at some point and Bucky had no problems reminding the Asgardian just how worthy he was. The soldier walked closer, placing his hand on Thor's shoulder and waiting until he had his attention.

"You and I both know you didn't get on that ship with Bruce and Rocket because of the beer." Bucky whispered, his hand squeezing Thor's shoulder and waiting. "You're a fighter, a protector just like the rest of us. Your head might not have figured that out but your heart sure as hell did."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Bucky's words were still swirling through his mind the next morning as they buried Steve on the grounds. He heard the priest speaking, even though he didn't hear the words. It was a small gathering to honor the great man. Fury, Hill and Sharon Carter were there from what was left of SHIELD. Thor had shared a nod with Fury and Sharon. Hill had come up and hugged him, catching him off guard before he returned the gesture. The remaining members of the Avengers were there, along with Rhodes and Carol who traveled back to attend.

Pepper and Morgan stood with Rhodes and Wanda, holding on to both of them. Bruce stood on the other side of Wanda and Thor was worried about his friend. He looked drastically changed, at least physically. Thor has shared a few minutes with him before they were distracted. Bruce was smiling and interacting but something was off and he didn't like it. The Asgardian told himself he would corner his friend tonight to find out what was going on.

T'Challa and Shuri had arrived this morning, both going straight for Bucky and Sam. Thor liked the Wakandan king and hoped he would have time to talk with him before they went home. Despite the fact that he had missed those in attendance today, he didn't feel like this was home anymore.

He jumped at something touching his arm and looked down to see Wanda smiling at him, her eyes watery. As he looked around he saw the others standing around and talking in small groups, all had tears in their eyes but they were sharing smiles with one another. He looked back to the young woman and put his arm around her shoulders to pull her close. They turned and walked silently back to the compound with the others.

That night a small group of Steve's friends sat in the common room talking about whatever came to mind. They talked about the super soldier of course, but other things as well. Most of them were in high spirits for the most part, enjoying the memories they were sharing.

Pepper was sitting next to Thor on the love seat, leaning into his side. Her shoes were off and she had her feet tucked under her, wine glass in hand. Morgan had gone to bed earlier, Happy on babysitting duty. Wanda sat with T'Challa and Shuri in front of the couch across from them. Bucky and Sam were spread out on said couch, wiping tears from their eyes at the story currently being told.

"Are you kidding?" Wanda asked, disbelief at what Sam was telling them.

"I shit you not, I walked into his room to tell him dinner was ready and he was watching porn. I've never seen him jump so high and the noise he made was hilarious." Sam said through the laughter that threatened to make him hard to understand.

"Holy shit. Was that on his list?" Shuri asked, as they all knew of the list that Steve Rogers kept to acclimate himself to the times.

"I didn't ask. I did give him a better site suggestion as I backed out of the room though." The room erupted into laughter again at Sam's words. Pepper turned her head to look at Thor once they all calmed down.

"Did you guys ever watch all those Disney movies?" Her question made him chuckle and he nodded his head in answer.

"We had watched all of them up until two years ago. It was difficult to keep up with them while I was in space but I did manage a few. We finally finished Star Wars and Star Trek as well. That was an interesting discussion."

"I'm sure Morgan wouldn't mind giving you some suggestions if you want to get caught up." The strawberry blonde responded, patting his leg and turning back to the group. Thor smiled but his attention waned as they others continued to talk. Bruce has begged off joining them, instead holing himself up in his lab. Thor could have forced his way in but he didn't want to do that to his friend.

His eyes closed as he fought the worry and anxiety from taking over. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. A gentle tapping on his leg brought him back and he looked down to find Pepper, holding her hand out palm up. A sigh slipped out and he wrapped her hand in his before focusing back on the conversation.

"So how does the shield feel, Sam?" Thor asked, not having a chance to talk to him in the last few weeks.

"Pretty damn good man. Pretty damn good. Now if giggles McGee over here can stop going all ape shit on our missions we'll be good." Bucky's eyebrow rose at Sam's name choice, the others chuckling at the two.

"How am I going ape shit?" Bucky asked, leveling his friend with a stare.

"Dude, I think you just like kicking things at this point. Especially people. Through walls if possible." Bucky's responded by kicking Sam lightly and gifting him with a big smile as the rest of the room laughed.

An hour later, as everyone was cleaning up Pepper stopped him with a hand on his arm and motioned to the balcony. His eyes looked over the group and Wanda gave him a small smile before nodding. Thor grabbed his water and followed his friend outside. Pepper gave him a moment before she spoke.

"You look like you're doing better." Her quiet voice commented as she settled down in one of the chairs. Thor nodded, gifting her with a small smile, and walked over to the railing to look out over the grounds.

"As well as I can be for the moment. Being back around my people has helped."

"I'm glad. Steve was worried you wouldn't find what you needed there."

"Five years ago I wasn't ready." Thor said, turning back to look at her. Pepper looked at him with understanding, causing him to turn and sit across from her. Thor leaned forward, his face scrunched up.

"What is wrong with Bruce?"

Finishing her drink quickly, Pepper sat it down next to her and bit her lip. Thor could see her become uncomfortable with the question but needed to know the answer.

"I don't know. Steve expressed his concerns to me about a month ago. He said Bruce was acting different, wasn't joining them for meals or anything really."

"Pulling a 'Tony'." Thor joked, earning a smile from her.

"Yes. Pulling a 'Tony'. Though one could argue that it's a 'Bruce' too. They both liked to disappear with their work. He stopped taking my calls two weeks ago. I didn't think anything of it at first but I'm worried. He looked ghastly today, almost as if he's sick."

He nodded in agreement, sitting back in his chair. Friday has told him earlier that Bruce was unavailable but she would give him a message. Everything inside roared at him to discover what was wrong, to protect Bruce from whatever was happening. Had it been before the snap he would have pushed his way into the lab and forced Bruce to talk. After everything that had happened though he did not feel right doing so.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Two days later, he shouldered more regret at his decision.

Thor had managed to get Bruce to talk to him for a few brief moments, but the scientist had assured him that everything was fine. He just wasn't handling Steve's death well. When Thor pressed him, not believing his friend's words, the green man got angry and threw a lamp across the room. He screamed at Thor that he was fine and he had work to do as he walked away. The shock of Bruce's actions prevented Thor from following him right away and by the time he recovered and walked to the lab the door was locked. Friday informed him that the doctor has locked the doors and asked to not be disturbed.

That had been the night before. Thor now found himself back at the lab doors, hoping that he could convince Bruce to see him. Friday did not respond right away to his request and he knew that was odd. A sense of dread formed in the pit of his stomach and his mind raced with the possibilities of what was going on.

His fist came up to bang on the door, yelling for Bruce to open up. There was no alarm or response from the AI so he slammed his fist harder. Yelled louder. He was a moment away from summoning his axe when the doors opened. The action startled him before he recovered and walked inside the lab.

It was eerily quiet, the room lit by only a few lights over by the bank of computers to his left. The moon shone bright through the large window across the room and Thor felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. His pulse raced as he slowly searched the room, fear consuming him. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He rounded the corner to where he knew Bruce's desk was and froze. Time stopped as he gazed upon the form of his friend. His brother. Thor's mind tried to process what he was seeing, what he feared he was seeing .Pain streaked across his chest. He found he couldn't swallow as his mind screamed out in denial.

As if a switch was thrown, his body moved into action, running towards the man in front of him. The silence roared in his ears, his hands fumbling to find the thrumming noise of a beating heart. When he couldn't find one at the neck, he grabbed Bruce's arm and tried his wrist. The noise was so loud he didn't hear his own voice yelling the same word over and over again. The tears streaming down his face as he processed what he was seeing.

"No. No, no, no, no." He repeated over and over again. Thor felt as if he was caught in a nightmare, reality spinning out of his control as he struggled to breath. His hands started shaking the still form in front of him, as reality settled in. Bruce was not moving, not breathing and not responding to the Asgardian in any way.

Defeat, settled in his heart and his brain. He thought he had felt pain when his mother had died. When he had watched Loki die in front of him. Heimdall stabbed as he was helpless to move. The snap. Steve's death. None of these compared to what he was feeling now. Absolute pain and misery and he wondered if this was what hell felt like.

Sam and Bucky found him a short while later. Friday wasn't responding to anyone in the building and the two men had come down to find out why. They entered the room to find Thor on the floor, kneeling over Bruce. His hoarse voice, still speaking one word as he stared at the man before him.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

His eyes felt gritty but he rubbed them anyway to try and clear his head. There was a storm outside and as he looked around he wasn't sure what time it was since it was so dark. Slowly Thor sat up and wondered why he felt so exhausted and how he had made it to his room.

Then it hit him.

Bruce was gone.

Rage swept across his body, wrapping him in misery and he found he didn't want to fight for control right now. So he didn't. Instinctively, Thor flew through the window of his room, his axe following him without a conscious thought as he sought for somewhere to be alone. He was in control just enough to know that he needed to keep the others safe. Moments later he found himself in a clearing and landed with a thud. Closing his eyes he reached for the sorrow and the pain he had been holding back for so long and let go.

Later, Wanda would tell him it sounded like a bomb going off, the ground shook and the dark sky filled with wind, rain and lightning. The maelstrom of his emotions tipped precariously out of control but he held on just enough to not go into Berserker mode. He heard the lightning hit the ground around him, tearing into the earth and rock below. Regret would be the first thing he felt, long before relief, and the guilt would follow after. For now, he just felt the sadness and anger at all the loss. The loss of his people, his brother, his parents, his world and his friends. The anger at Thanos for his radical vision of how the universe should be. Hatred for himself. Intense hatred and blame for not stopping the bastard before he changed countless lives for the worse.

Thor felt himself tiring, or giving up, he wasn't sure which. His breathing became shallow and the elements started to die down, except for the rain which only poured harder. Closing his eyes he wept quietly and fell to his knees as the rumbling in the sky softened and the darkness lifted a bit. He was spent, both physically and mentally and he wasn't sure how he managed to not fall over on the ground.

His heart sped up again as he knew he had to open his eyes and witness the destruction he had wrought. When he did, his body involuntarily let out a cry and he felt the guilt try and crush him but through sheer will still he managed to stay kneeling. Destroyed. He had destroyed the area around him and shame came swiftly. Asgard didn't deserve a king who couldn't even control himself no matter how sorrowful or angry he was.

Thor jumped as he felt a touch on his shoulder but he didn't look up. Some part of him hoped they were here to put him out of his misery but whomever it was walked around in front of him and it wasn't until they kneeled down that he realized he was sobbing. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled his body into theirs where he wept like a baby. He wept for everything he had lost, the mistakes he had made and what he had become.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Wanda watched as Pepper knelt down in front of the devastated man before them. The rain was still going strong as she wrapped her arms around herself and provided cover for them all. Pepper was talking quietly with the god, her hands reaching up to cradle his head as his body shook uncontrollably. Wanda felt the tears running down her face but she didn't reach up to wipe them. Her own sorrow weighing her down as she watched this strong man break apart.

It was a few minutes later, Pepper continuing to talk to Thor, when he finally fell towards her and the blonde moved into a sitting position to allow the big man to lean against her. Slowly she walked towards the pair, a sob escaping as she knelt down in front of them. Wanda reached to grab his hand, but he beat her to it, his eyes focusing on her. It took her a moment to brace herself before she cut his emotions off as much as possible. The pain was overwhelming but she held on to him and tried to be strong. For herself and her family.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Thor sat in his room, on his bed, staring into space. It had been two days since his reaction. Since Bruce had died. Pepper and Wanda had tried to get him to move, to eat, to just respond verbally to them. He couldn't. His grief was still so strong and while his head knew he was hurting them his heart couldn't let go. The weather had been stormy the last two days, Thor's lack of control drenching the surrounding area in rain. He knew he should make an effort but it hurt. It hurt to think, it hurt to breath. So he sat, an empty shell.

He had heard voices around him, assumed it was the rest of the team, but his mind never cleared enough to care. Until a soft touch to his hand jerked him out of his shell. It took his body a moment to acclimate to reality again as he looked around and his gaze settled on the young girl in front of him.

Dark hair, pulled back into a tail, wide, doe eyes shiny and sad. Morgan sat at his feet, gently holding his hands in hers, a tear streaking its way down her face. Thor gasped and broke at the sight, his chest jerking as emotions hit him. She rushed to stand and wrap her arms around his shoulders as he cried.

Once he had settled down he released Morgan and realized someone else was in the room. Turning his head he spied Pepper sitting in a chair, her face wet with tears and looking as if she hadn't slept in days. Guilt slammed into him yet again and he gave her a contrite look. The strawberry blonde rose, as she shook her head, and walked to shit next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and apologized repeatedly.

The trio sat there for a time as they hoped to share some of their strength with the broken man. Morgan sat on Thor's left knee, her arms wrapped around his neck. Thor's right hand was around Pepper's shoulders, her head on his. The silence was strong but he felt some comfort with their presence.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, his lips resting against Pepper's temple as Morgan's body went limp in his arms. "I just..."

"I know."

A bit later, Pepper pulled away from him and reached into her pocket. Thor wiped his face as he watched her hand the envelope to him. His name was scrawled across the front in Bruce's handwriting. Pepper leaned back on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"He left us all letters. I don't know if you want to read it now and I probably should have waited until you were further out from the pain, but you deserve to know why." Thor sat there staring at the letter as he processed her words. Pepper reached up to place a kiss on his cheek, then stood and took Morgan from his arms. "I'll be here if you need me." She told him quietly, then left him alone.

_Thor,_

_I know you're angry and probably pissed off at me right now. You have every right to be, but you have to know that this was not something that just happened overnight. I've been so low for a long time, even before the Hulk reared his big green face. I never fit in until I found my family, the Avengers. Hell, I didn't even really fit in with you guys either but at least I found a place I could be useful, a place I could feel accepted. _

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you my fears and my demons. I was afraid to add to your own burdens. You are the closest thing to a brother I've ever experienced and I didn't tell you to protect you. I know that wasn't my decision but I made it anyway. I made it for purely selfish reasons and I'm so sorry for the pain you are feeling right now. When Steve got sick I knew my time was close. I knew I had to find a way to get some peace for myself. _

_When I was trying to save Steve I accidentally created something that I hadn't intended. Unfortunately it wasn't a good something. The Adamantium nanobites absorbed gamma energy and I learned that the side effects from that combination was not a good one. Instead of destroying them I tested them on myself. I'm a scientist and sometimes I do stupid things in the name of science. The nanobites made me weak and the more I used them, the more they started to affect me. My brain, my immune system. There was a small voice in the back of my head that told me to stop. I listened to the other voice instead. The one that promised me peace. That promised an end to the pain I've had my whole life. _

_I've been watching the team, the new team, and they're ready. All of them are ready to take the reins from us. Peter will be such a force as he grows up. He's already as smart as if not smarter than Tony and I. With Pepper supporting him I know the avengers and the world will be in good hands. Sam and Bucky will have tall shoes to fill but I know they can. Cap wouldn't have given them the responsibility he did if they weren't ready. Rhodey will be their conscience and their buffer when things go wrong, and they will. T'challa and Shuri have so much to offer the world and will support the team wholeheartedly. Wanda...she is so strong. She's held us all together while trying to keep herself sane. She reminds me so much of Nat. Beautiful both inside and out. She will hold them all together when we are all gone. _

_And you, my friend. My brother. You are far stronger than you think. I know you doubt yourself now and I wish so badly I could give you your confidence back, but I can't. Only you can find that strength in yourself. You're so close. I've watched you heal these last years and I'm proud of you. Proud to call you my friend. Remember that you are not alone. We need our friends and family to help us along the way, to make us better. _

_I don't know if we will see each other again. I've never been one for hokey religions and big men in the sky. I hope we get that chance. Do they let ordinary people into Valhalla? Because I would be honored to spend eternity at your side. _

_Stay safe, my brother. Stay strong. Remember I love you._

_Bruce_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On July 7th, they said goodbye to Bruce Banner. Three days after they had let the world know that Captain Steve Rogers was gone. Thor was functioning at the moment but only barely. Morgan's hand was clutched carefully in his as they walked back from the lake on the grounds. The pair had gone to visit Bruce and Steve where they rested, side by side. They hadn't stayed long. Just enough time to lay some flowers down and take in the beautiful view of a sunset. Morgan swung his arm back and forth earning a small smile from the big man despite the pain he was feeling.

Pepper had realized fairly quickly that Morgan was the key to keeping Thor from dipping into despair. The 10 year old was a chatterbox and her smile could light up a room. She had helped keep all of them going the last week and had remained relatively untouched from the grief that surrounded her.

The last two evenings had found Morgan and Thor on the loveseat in the common room as she read a book to him, with her feet in his lap. Tonight was no exception. After dinner she grabbed her book and pushed him over to their regular seat. He listened attentively, taking comfort in the child's presence and laughing at her interpretation of the book.

He'd met Morgan a few times before he left with the Guardians. On Asgard, children were very important and treasured. Some of his fondest memories of Loki were when he was able to watch his brother interact with children. Despite their years of fighting and being so different, both brothers had a way with kids.

It seemed that the youngest Stark had taken a liking to the big blonde and had been by his side since he came back to himself after finding Bruce. Wanda had told him that Morgan was very intuitive and probably realized how hurt he was. She simply wanted to help him be happier.

"I don't understand why people were so afraid of them. Books are important, aren't they?" Morgan questioned the Asgardian. She was currently reading Fahrenheit 451, a book not normally of interest or availabe to 10 year olds. But this was Tony Stark's child so normal was relative. At the present, she was having problems understanding why the people in the story didn't like books.

"Books are gateways to other worlds. They help our minds grow and they help us think about the world we live in or the world the author creates." Thor responded quietly as he watched Morgan's face scrunch up in thought.

"So why is that bad?"

"Books also allow us to problem solve and think critically. That is the issue with the individuals in this book. They don't want citizens who think. They crave mindless followers that do what they are told without question."

Morgan thought about his comments and went back to reading out loud to him. Thor looked up and saw Pepper holding her hand over her mouth, though he could see the mirth in her eyes. Steve and Thor had read the book once at Tony's request. Both men had spent hours talking about how the book had affected them and the discussions were some of Thor's fondest with Steve.

"Millie was an idiot." Thor laughed at Morgan's observation of a character in the book and simply nodded as she kept reading. She and Pepper had been staying at the compound since Steve's death and it was nice to have everyone here, for the short time they could. He knew that he had to go back soon but he was enjoying the company of his friends for as long as possible.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

6 Months later…2029 – New Asgard

There were plenty of others who could complete the task he was currently attending to, but he enjoyed the rhythm and mindlessness of chopping wood. He had been at it for about an hour now and had an impressive stack already completed, his head lost to useless thoughts. Finding his place was still something he struggled to do, but he enjoyed little tasks and it enabled him to help others along the way.

Brunn still lead the people, but she often turned to him for solutions or just to talk about things that affected all of them. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how he had become an advisor for her and he was quite comfortable in that role. There were many times he still slipped into the role of ruler when he would check on others, ensure everyone was safe. Thor knew that instinct would never go away, it was just who he was.

Pausing for a moment to rest, he looked out over the city and found a smile coming to his face. He most definitely hadn't found the peace he searched for but the turmoil in his heart and mind had lessened greatly these last 6 months. Talking with Wanda and Pepper on a regular basis helped. Wanda had permanently moved to Wakanda helping Shuri spread the blessings they had around the world. She had visited a few times and each time they had leaned on one another expressing their grief.

After he had returned to New Asgard, Bucky had contacted him one night, just to talk. Thor had been surprised at first, but realized that the soldier missed having someone to talk to about the thoughts he still carried with him. Bucky still struggled at times with his perceived inadequacies and just needed someone who understood. The Asgardian more than fit the bill and was happy to help his friend work through issues.

Thor also talked to Morgan at least once a week. She would often hijack her mother's calls and spend an hour or so talking about whatever was on her mind. He had realized early on that she missed Steve and Bruce more than she had told anyone. While she talked to the others on the team about things, she had confessed she enjoyed talking to Thor more. She could say whatever was on her mind and she knew the god wouldn't judge her. When Morgan had communicated that with him, he had felt a small crack in his heart heal over.

Coming back to the present, Thor gathered up the wood he had completed and was grabbing another pile when he looked up and saw a face he wasn't expecting. He paused to watch the man seamlessly make his way towards the edge of town, his face showing nothing. Instead of feeling unease or anger, Thor only felt resignation. Deciding to use the next minute of two wisely he put the next brace of wood up and went back to work.

The man stood a few feet away, watching as he waited for the Asgardian to acknowledge him. "Thor." Fury greeted, nodding his head at the man. Completing the small stack he had left, the god said nothing.

"Fury. To what do I owe the pleasure?" His question was wary, as he knew Fury wanted something if he had come all this way. If he had wanted to chat, he would have just called.

"I need your help."

"Let's go inside and talk." Thor motioned towards the main hall a few feet away. He didn't wait for the other man to agree, assuming whatever he wanted to ask would be enough incentive to follow. There was no talking, even after Thor had entered the building and settled himself in a chair. Narrowed eyes watched the director. Thor had never officially said that he was done helping Fury or the Avengers. Sam had called to ask him advice many times but thankfully things didn't warrant the God of Thunder stepping in anymore.

"Danvers found something on Aneris 6, some sort of anomaly." Thor scratched his chin casually, his eyes never leaving the other man's face. Some small part of him was okay with making Fury work for this. When there was no answer, he raised an eyebrow as if to say, "and?"

"It was odd enough that she called it in. Might be prudent to check it out." Fury added, seeming unfazed by the lack of response.

"Why didn't she do it?"

"She was on her way to a more serious issue."

Thor processed that answer, making Fury wait again for a response. An anomaly could mean anything, especially to humans.

"What kind of anomaly?" The blonde finally asked, deciding he was curious enough to need an answer.

"Not sure. That planet has been dead for some time according to her sources. There shouldn't be anything going on there. It's too far away for our sensors to get anything. Thought you might want something a little different to do."

Thor frowned. Six months ago he might have taken Fury up on his offer straight away. Now he was hesitant to disturb the comfortable norm he had found. Still, an anomaly that caused Danvers to be concerned might be important.

"I'm not sure you need me for this. There are others you can call."

"Look, it's just a reconnaissance mission. Find out what is going on and come back. I'm sending a team and I just need some heavy to go with them. Hill is leading and I would feel better if someone I trusted was there to watch their backs."

Hill was a formidable woman who could more than handle herself. On Earth. An anomaly might be a little out of the former SHIELD agent's wheelhouse. He did like Hill and maybe his presence could mean that the team made it home safe.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The modified jet arrived precisely when Fury said it would, bringing a smile to Thor's face. It didn't surprise him with Hill being in charge. While this trip didn't worry him in its simplicity, there was a small niggling thought in the back of his head. Last night he had called Pepper after he knew Morgan was asleep and shared his thoughts with her. She had many more misgivings than he did, but agreed that it needed to be checked.

Gripping his axe in one hand and his bag in the other, he waited for the ramp to completely come down before he started forward. A smile came to his face when he spied Hill at the top waiting for him with a grin of her own. She greeted him, then turned to lead him further in the ship as the ramp closed behind them. After he had his things stowed, she led him over to a monitor on the ship and filled him in on what information they had.

He was sure the frustration was showing on his face after the extremely short debriefing. When he looked up he saw the same look on her face as well.

"She didn't give many details."

"An anomaly could be anything. From a comet to a black hole." Thor carded his hand over his head, lightly pulling on his hair as he did.

"That's why we are to just observe and get more information. At least then, we can possibly find a starting point to solve the issue back here, away from the event." He nodded at Hill's words, a sigh escaping him.

It would take them about a day to arrive there. The light drive installed on this ship was extremely new and hadn't been tested as much as Fury had wanted. They were taking it as easy to ensure they could all make it back home in the event of a malfunction. Thor busied himself with a book, one that Morgan had started reading and insisted he check out. He found he quite liked the tale of elves, wizards and men almost as much as he enjoyed talking about it with the young girl.

Alarms blared as they arrived near Aneris 6, jolting Thor out of the deep sleep he had managed to find. He took a moment to orient himself before rising and joining the others up front. The planet looked dead. That was his first thought as he took in the browns and blacks that stared back at him from above the planet. He looked over the shoulder of an agent as the computer took data. No heat signatures. No water sources. Nothing.

That niggling in his head was back, but he tamped it down for the moment. An hour later they finally saw the anomaly. Red, pink and white lights swam together over the southern tip of the planet. There was no order, the colors blending with each other in a chaotic dance near the surface of the planet. He met Hill's eyes, raising one eyebrow as they both processed.

Ten minutes later he ran his hand over his face as he came to a conclusion. He had to go to the surface to find out what this thing was. The readings from space had only given them minimal information. One of the agents was currently rattling off readings and when the words gamma rays were uttered, it caused Thor to snort.

"Of course." He muttered under his breath, earning a nudge from Hill.

"We could send a probe. See if the readings change." Hill nodded her head at the suggestion as they watched two of the scientists aboard do just that. The group watched the descent of the probe as it neared the surface, only for it to disappear when it came 200 feet from the anomaly.

"I will go down." Thor's quiet words brought silence to the ship. He waited for an argument and wasn't disappointed when it happened. The scientists were sure if he went down he would disappear. The agents wanted to go with him. Hill just watched him with thoughtful eyes before she shushed them all.

"Are you sure about this?" Her question brought a grimace to Thor's face.

"No, but there's no other way to get the information we need. If we leave it there, it could grow and who knows what might occur then. I will land as far away from it as possible and see what happens." There was a scramble at Thor's final word, the scientists reading small probes for him to leave on the planet. The agents talking about placing a beacon on him just in case. Thor stood in silence watching the bustle before he made a decision.

"Maria." Thor's quiet use of her first name brought her head around, eyes round in surprise. "I need you to promise me something." Her eyes searched his before nodding.

"What?"

"If something happens that puts the lives of those on this ship in danger, you leave. Do not wait for me. Do not try and rescue me. Just leave."

Thor watched her face as she processed his words. She was not happy with his request, but he knew she would put the lives of those on this ship above his. Duty was one of her strong suits and that is why he asked this of her.

"Thor…"

"Please. I need to know that if something happens you are safe." He leveled an imploring look at her, willing her to give him the answer he sought. Finally, he could see the resignation as Hill seemed to deflate a bit.

"Okay. I promise."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Thor landed with a thud on the surface. Dust shot up from the ground at his feet and floated slowly back down. He stood silently, almost holding his breath, as he catalogued what his senses were telling him. The air smelled acrid, much like burnt ozone, and there was no noticeable wind current. His eyes saw no dead foliage, or remains of buildings or wildlife. The land was just flat and barren. Not even pools of decomposing matter could be seen.

The silence was eerie and made him a bit uneasy. Establishing that there was no immediate threat, he took one of the small probes out of his pocket and jammed it into the ground at his feet. The light took a moment to come on, but then kept a steady cadence letting him know it was working. Looking in the direction of the anomaly he started his trek, pausing to plant a probe here and there.

As his steps brought him closer, his unease increased. He'd been on dead planets before but this one felt different. Still, he traveled on until he came upon the probe they had launched. It was lying on the ground, no lights or sounds coming from it. Dead, much like the planet. He would pick it up on his way back and see if they could get any information from it when he returned to the ship.

Looking ahead, Thor saw the exploding colors in the distance and continued on. When he was 50 feet from it, he stopped. It appeared much different from this view than the one they had gotten from space. The colors were still there, still a chaotic mix as they slithered around each other in no discernable pattern. Silence. There was no noise as he watched the colors float a few feet off the ground.

He stood there mesmerized by the colors for a few minutes before something caught his eyes. Squinting, he struggled to focus on what it might be. In his next breath, he found himself enveloped in the cloud of colors and panic started to creep up his spine. He fought to bring his arm up, hoping to swing his axe and maybe free himself, but he couldn't move. A great weight pressed in on him from all sides and he found his chest aching as his lungs fought for breath.

Thor felt a presence slither through his brain before a bright light blinded him and he felt nothing.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

This is the last we will see of OG Thor until the third act. At least that's my plan as of right now. =) Next post will be of our multi-verse and will revisit the OG characters we love.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm messing with the timeline a bit, but it's multi-verse so I can do that. =) Humor me.

For this chapter I needed some background music, so I was listening to Leaving Hope by Nine Inch Nails. One of my favorite songs that fits the mood of the chapter. Some hope and some trepidation all rolled into one.

Chapter 8

MV1 – October 2016

He stood on the corner, waiting to cross the street as the rain poured down around him. Despite the weather the streets were still busy, people rushing to their destination hoping to dodge the drops that fell from the sky. Not him. He was in no hurry, sick of the hovel they found themselves holed up in. Four people in a small, two bed room had started getting to him, so he left.

The time on the crosswalk sign counted down as he stared at the neon lights shimmering in the puddles on the street. He could count on one hand the number of times he had felt like this; alone. There would still have been fingers left over too, but he was struggling this time. The world had been turned upside down and he had other people relying on him. So he stayed strong, stoic and made sure they were all safe. He was also tired, at least mentally. Physically he was raring to go.

He held on to the knowledge that Bucky was safe in Wakanda. T'Challa had asked questions but welcomed them with open arms. Steve knew if he had asked, his ragtag bunch would have been welcome to stay. But he hadn't and wouldn't. It was enough that his friend would take care of the person who needed it the most. Shuri had promised she would fix what Hydra had done to Bucky's mind, and he trusted her.

Now, he found himself aimlessly roaming the streets of Tokyo, not wanting to go back to his friends. He wanted to go home. So much that it made his chest ache, but that wasn't an option so he kept plowing on. His eyes took in the sights around him, but his brain had stopped processing things not long after he began his walk. The noise was a dull roar around him as he was lost in his own mind.

An hour later, he found himself in the busy center of Tokyo. It had been a calculated risk to venture to a bigger city, but the thought was they should be able to get lost in the crowd. That was the hope at least. His brain engaged briefly as he looked around, deciding he needed to head back when his breath caught. Strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a high tail, elegantly dressed as always with a smile on her face as she spoke with the woman next to her. The black umbrella the same as all those around it, but the woman beneath it was one of a kind. She had been his friend once, though he wasn't sure where they stood at this point. And he wasn't going to find out. The light turned for pedestrians to pass and he kept his head down, pulling the ball cap as low as it could go. He had hoped the full beard and longer hair would hide him, even from people who knew him well.

When his feet stepped up onto the curb on the other side he breathed a sigh of relief, pausing for just a moment. He wanted to turn around. Knew it wasn't a good idea, so he pushed on. Steve walked three feet before he felt a tug on his sleeve. Fear traveled up his spine as he cursed himself for being so careless. Swallowing hard he turned to find blue eyes taking him in. Her mouth was open, words trying to form. Face caught between fear and hope.

Her hand tightened on his sleeve as she pulled him to his right. Something told him to follow, so he did. She hadn't held on to him long, her head turning every so often to make sure he was still following. His brain started paying attention, trying to remember the city layout so he would know where he was. The building she turned into was classy, like her, and he followed like a lost puppy desperate for attention.

Neither one of them spoke as they rode the elevator up to her floor. She kept looking at him though as if she was seeing a ghost. Steve kept his eyes forward afraid of what he might do or say. Doors opened and she stepped out, her shadow behind her. It took only seconds to walk to the door. Her shaky hands fumbled to open it but he didn't offer to help. Finally the door opened and she hurried in, turning to drag him in as well. As soon as the doors slid shut she pounced.

Slim arms wrapped around him, face buried in his neck. Instinctively he embraced her, sighing at the relief that flowed through him. It took him a moment to realize she was crying and he slammed his eyes shut in regret. He wasn't about to let go though. Not realizing how much he had needed a bit of home. They held on for a time until her tears had dried up.

"Let me look at you." Her soft words calmed him at the same time they tore at his heart. She stepped back and chuckled when her eyes landed on his face. "That beard is something else Cap. I can definitely see the appeal though. With the long hair, I can see how someone wouldn't recognize you in passing."

"I wasn't really trying to impress, Pepper." He joked, giving her a sad smile in return. Turning she walked away from him, kicked off her shoes and went to pour both of them a drink. After she took a few sips of her own, she turned back and held a glass towards him.

"Take that wet jacket off and sit down. I want to talk." She didn't wait for an answer as she wandered over to sit on the plush couch, pulling her feet under her and waiting for him. Steve sighed and did as she asked, settling on the other end of the small divan. Pepper handed the drink to him and watched him for a moment. "Are you all ok? Is everyone safe?"

"We're ok. Tired and homesick, but we're alive." Steve went on to explain why they were in Japan. They had followed an arms dealer here to try and see if they could trace him back to bigger fish. The trail had run cold though and they had holed up for a bit to rest and relax as much as possible. Pepper asked him questions and he continued to answer, slowly relaxing into the couch as they talked.

"He misses you." Steve's head shot up at her words, disbelief on his face. "He actually said the words the other day. He and Nick have been trying to get the accords tossed out for the last year."

He couldn't speak, her words knocked the wind right out of him. The glass hung from his fingertips precariously before Pepper took it and set it on the table. She reached over and grabbed his hand closest to her and squeezed.

"Ross will never..."

"Ross is gone. The president was not happy with some information that fell into his lap. He was extremely pissed that you were put in this position. It's a difficult process though to get the accords rescinded since so many countries signed it."

An unfamiliar feeling bloomed in his chest and he tried to tamp it back down. He couldn't afford to hope right now. His job was to keep them alive and safe. There was no one else to rely on. He looked up when she squeezed his hand again.

"It has to include Bucky or I won't come back." His voice was hard and she smiled at the steel she heard in it. Pepper was glad his time on the run hadn't changed the good man that he was.

"It does." A deep sigh left her before she took a drink and leaned closer. "Fury found some files from Hydra that had been filed in the wrong place. His words, not mine. Tony has been over them with a fine tooth comb. They included videos. Lots of them. Quite a few of the conditioning Bucky had to endure at their hands. You would think the bad guys could have figured out they shouldn't tape their misdeeds." Steve sat in stunned silence at pepper's words. It was too much to hope Tony might actually be able to forgive Bucky. Or Steve.

"I'm not saying they'll be best friends, but I think we both might be surprised. One of his conditions was that Bucky be allowed to come back and tell his side of the story. He already has our lawyers working on things if that happens so they can't change the deal."

Closing his eyes, Steve felt his body deflate back into the cushions a strange mixture of relief and anxiety.

"How long are you staying in Japan?" Pepper asked.

"We don't have a set time. We have been going where the trouble was. Though I don't think any of us will complain when we get to leave the dive we are currently staying at." Steve could see the wheels turning in Pepper's head, watching as she rose and grabbed her cell phone. She quickly found what she was searching for and made a call.

He couldn't understand a thing she was saying but waited patiently for her to explain. Her call only took about five minutes. When she hung up she looked pleased at the results and smiled at him before she walked over, Steve rising as she neared.

"There's a house that we rent, when Tony and I visit, on the outskirts of town. I called and had the help set up the rooms for visitors." Steve started to protest but she held a hand up for him to stop. Pepper's hands cupped his cheeks, her eyes wet with tears. "It's time you came home. Where you all belong."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"He's been gone for a while." Nat's whispered words weren't missed by the other occupant of the room that was still awake. Wanda had fallen asleep not long after Steve had left, exhausted from keeping them safe. Her powers had come in handy in allowing them to stay hidden but it required them to be 'on' most of the time. She was sleeping more and more which was becoming a worry.

Sam's eyes rested on Wanda's prone figure across the room, the ugly flower bedspread wrapped around her slender frame. The last year and a half had been rough on all of them. Many times he had wanted to beg Steve to take them back to Wakanda, just to rest, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. If anyone followed them it could mean Bucky's chance at a free life would disappear.

"I know. If he's not back soon we'll go find him." Nat was curled up next to Sam on the small sofa in the room. The room was chilly, and dark. Sam had wrapped the other bedspread around Nat and refused to let her share it with him. Which was why she was currently wrapped around his left side. It was a cheap, dirty, run-down hotel in the no so great district of the city. Laying low sucked. What Sam wouldn't give for a comfy, clean bed and about two weeks of sleep.

Nat and Sam were on instant alert when they heard a car outside the building. Steve had picked an out of the way place thinking it would be safer if someone found them and give them an easy escape. There weren't many cars around here which made the noise suspicious. The two shared a look, before they sprang into action. Nat guarded the door while Sam moved towards the younger woman to wake her. The door opened, just before he touched Wanda's shoulder and he paused for a moment. If Nat made a move then he would.

Cold air blew in the open doorway, but both breathed in relief at Steve's imposing figure there. It quickly changed to tension at the sight of the person behind him. Pepper went straight for Nat, hugging her much like she had Steve, who now had a genuine smile on his face. Sam looked to his friend, confused.

"It's a long story." Steve offered quickly as he moved towards their meager belongings. "We're leaving."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Warm air circulated inside the cramped car but the quartet didn't complain. Steve and Pepper filled the rest of the team in on their discussion, earning nods in response. You could almost feel the relief in the car at Pepper's words about the accords. Being on the run was not as glamorous as the movies made it look and they were all ready for a warm shower and a comfy bed.

The driver pulled up to a gated house where Pepper put in a code allowing the gate to open smoothly. Rain still poured down as the group hurried inside to the warmth. The house was an older one, built last century and didn't have the clean lines of Japan's new buildings. Pepper told them a little about the house as they set their things down and she poured them drinks. It was a two story house, previously a Lithuanian Embassy that was now rented out to foreigners for the most part. There was more than enough room for them all, with 5 bedrooms and 2.5 baths. While the house itself was old, the interior was all modern, especially the kitchen, though it was small like most Japanese things.

"Have you eaten tonight?" Pepper asked, her mention of food earning a stomach growl from Sam. Laughter followed and she stood to walk into the kitchen and see what was there. "I asked the staff to grab some of the basics so there should be enough food for a couple of days. We can get more later."

Sam and Wanda shooed Pepper out and set to fixing something as the other three walked back to the living room to chat. They talked about normal things, preferring to wait until everyone was together to have a serious discussion. Once the food was finished they all sat down at the table in the dining room and talked a bit more about the situation.

"I'm going to call Tony and have him fly out here. It's easier than trying to talk on the phone and we need to have a plan before we move forward." Steve nodded at Pepper's words reluctantly, though he knew she was right. The food he had just ate sat like a rock in his stomach as he waited. She dialed her phone, put it on speaker and set it on the table.

"Speak."

Pepper shook her head at the voice. "Did you even look to see who it was before you answered?"

Silence met her question, her eyes rolling in response.

"No?"

"I need you to come to Japan." Silence. "Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm here." The sound of metal bouncing off something solid came across the speaker. "Right now? I mean, you're gonna be home in a couple of days." A grunt sounded next, then more of the previous sound filtered through.

"Yes, now. It's important."

Tony's drawn out sigh, caused one side of Steve's mouth to lift. More sounds came across before he spoke again.

"Ok. Um, let me put this stuff away and I'll jump on a plane."

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked, her voice suspicious.

"Nothing. See ya in the morning." The quick response resulted in raised eyebrows as he hung up and Pepper groaned.

"That'll be a fun story I'm sure." Steve grinned at Sam's comment. The first genuine smile he'd had in a while. Pepper just shook her head and focused back on the others.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay with this?"

"Steve. Trust me. This will work out."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Pepper had left two hours ago and his body still couldn't relax enough to sleep. The others were out in their respective rooms, Sam snoring softly last he had checked. Steve sat and watched the fire roar across from him and tried to empty his mind. It wasn't working very well.

The couch dipped next to him and he pulled his right arm along the back so Nat could burrow into his side. She had a blanket wrapped around her, which she adjusted and finally settled in, watching the fire with him. The four of them had gotten close while they had been on the lam. Steve had shared quite a few personal moments with each of them but he and Nat had more than their fair share. He had witnessed a softer side of her that he was sure most people weren't privy to.

"What do we do if Tony doesn't go along with this?" Her quiet voice sounded raspy, telling Steve that she had gotten a little bit of sleep before coming downstairs. He sighed deeply, letting his head fall back onto the couch.

"I'm not above begging." He joked, earning a chuckle from the redhead next to him.

"Didn't know you were so kinky Rogers." Steve snorted at her attempt to bring humor to the moment and just shook his head at her.

"Worst case scenario, you guys go back to civilization and Bucky and I will stay with T'Challa for a time." Nat sat up and gave him a pointed look, causing one side of his mouth to life up.

"We stay together Rogers. I thought you had figured that out by now."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Tony and Pepper sat in the back of the car, the sun shining outside the windows. It had stopped raining sometime before Tony has landed, though the day was still overcast a bit. He had been mostly silent on the ride from the airport but he couldn't help himself as they got closer to the house.

"Pep. Don't you have a hotel room down at the Hilton?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why are we at the house? Are we gonna try some BDSM finally? You know I'm totally up for having you tie me up."

Pepper rolled her eyes and shook her head no, looking at him in exasperation. Tony simply smiled and kissed her cheek as the gate opened and let the car through. He started his inane chatter as they walked towards the house, his curiosity getting the better of him now. While he didn't know why he was here, he knew Pepper well enough that it was important so he hadn't asked any questions. Even though it was killing him.

Tony stepped through the doorway into the living room and stopped so quickly that Pepper didn't have time to brace herself and ran into the back of him, grabbing onto his shirt to stay upright. The blank stare on Tony's face made Steve a little uneasy, but he stood there silently, waiting to see what would happen. Former friends stared at each other for a long stretch of time before Tony's feet were in motion.

The blonde braced himself for a punch as Tony stopped inches away from him. He searched Steve's eyes before swallowing hard and throwing his arms around the Captain. Steve returned the gesture, his eyes closing and his head lowering to the billionaire's shoulder. Pepper bit her lip to keep the tears at bay as she watched the reunion in front of her. It was a long time coming.

"The president almost has everyone agreeing to dump the accords. There's a few holdouts but he's confident he can convince them before long. That being said, I think we might need to wait for a public reunion. I'm surprised you guys aren't holed up in Wakanda." Tony sat with Pepper on the couch, his arm around her shoulders as he caught Steve up. The others sat quietly arranged around the room, having been subjected to a hug from Tony after he and Steve had let go of each other.

"He would have let us stay, but it didn't feel right asking him. I felt like we would have been taking advantage of his generosity." Tony nodded in agreement before looking around and back to Steve.

"Where is Tinman, anyway?"

"In Wakanda. Shuri, T'challa's sister, was helping him break his conditioning. I thought the safest place for him was there."

"Probably a good call. Though with those files that Fury found on your buddy we should be able to get things squared away. He can stay at the compound while we wait."

"Tony, thank…"

"I'm not saying I wanna paint nails and braid our hair together, but I'm willing to work on my issues with him. And they are my issues. I realize that this was something beyond his control and he's just as much a victim as anyone else was from Hydra. It will take me a while to be in his presence but we'll figure it out.

Steve nodded, a pained smile on his face but more hope in his heart than he'd had in a while. They continued talking out a plan of action as the morning moved on. The quartet would travel back to Wakanda to check on Bucky and then be in contact with Tony to see when they could come home. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a little more from the Avengers and then we're going to get to our original characters and Thor. A little Christmas in August for your reading pleasure.

This chapter was kinda long but I didn't want to have just the small part of the Avengers or break up the new character introduction. So yeah. Visuals on who I kinda envision the new characters located at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

MV1 – December 2016

"Get your asses on the jet and get back here."

"Did you get the last vote already?" The blonde asked as he watched Tony walk around his workshop as if searching for something.

"Nope." Tony leaned down out of the picture and popped back up with a wrench in his hand. "However it's only a matter of time. I'm impatient and I was given the okay." The older man's eyes flitted up quickly to Steve's before again focusing on his project. Tony had been working on something for the last two months and Steve had yet to figure out what it was. He'd asked once and the deflection king had managed to distract him long enough for him to forget.

"Tony, if it's not safe for us to come back yet we should wait."

Steve heard a heavy sigh across the call as Tony stopped his work and tossed the tool onto a nearby table. It clanked across the table nosily as Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"It's almost Christmas. You need to be here." His words were so quiet that Steve almost didn't hear them. When it did register a smile came to his face and he nodded absently.

"I'll get us ready to go then. We'll be there in a few days."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

It was December 22nd, the common room at the compound was filled with laughter and loud voices as the reunited Avengers celebrated not only Christmas but having their friend's home again. The estranged members had been home for two weeks now and while Tony had been awkward around Bucky he had managed to be civil in his presence. It was going to take some therapy for many of them but they were all committed to slowly working through the issues to become a team, and a family, again.

They had all agreed no gifts would be exchanged, but there was plenty of food, drink and music. Steve stood to the side taking it all in as he sipped on some spiked egg nog that Nat had made. He watched as Nat and Wanda sat on one of the couches, heads leaned towards one another as they both looked over the song list on one of the tablets. Vision sat next to Wanda, his hand along the back of the couch as he watched them with a curious look. Clint, Sam and Bucky were situated over near the TV playing Mario Cart as Rhodes and Peter critiqued their driving. Every so often there was an obscene gesture thrown over a shoulder of the three drivers towards the pair, causing them to laugh even harder.

Pepper stood with Tony, over by the tree. The two of them talking quietly, lost in their own world. Steve and Pepper had talked a lot since they had returned from Japan, whether it was over a video call or in person. He knew they all owed her so much for making the two leaders hash out their differences and try to regain the trust they lost. A sigh escaped the blonde as he thought of the two members still missing. No one had heard from Bruce or Thor since Ultron had been defeated. He hoped they were safe wherever they were.

Steve stood up straighter as he noticed Tony walk his way, his gait purposeful. When he neared Steve, Tony handed him a present and stood awkwardly beside the super solder as he lorded over the room in silence. It looked like a five year old had wrapped it, too much tape at the ends and a bow hastily stuck to the seam. Steve glanced up at Tony, who still wasn't looking at him, and grinned before he set his drink down to open the present.

Big hands gently tore at the tape and he heard a huff of impatience from the man beside him. Not bothering to hide his mirth, Steve ripped the paper a bit more and then laughed out loud at the item he held in his hand. It was a 6 inch wide exact replica of his shield, complete with leather straps on the inside and buckles. When Steve looked up he found a gentle smile on Tony's face, clapping the other man on the shoulder and murmuring a thanks. The billionaire cleared his throat and both men stood looking out over the room.

"The original is in your room." Tony's softly spoken words caused Steve's head to swing in his direction and his breath catch. All he got was side eye but it was enough to make his heart lighter. "Merry Christmas Steven."

"Merry Christmas Anthony."

_Bells will be ringing the sad, sad news  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
My baby's gone, I have no friends  
To wish me greetings once again_

_Choirs will be singin' 'Silent Night'  
Christmas carols by candlelight  
Please come home for Christmas  
Please come home for Christmas  
If not for Christmas by New Year's night_

_Friends and relations send salutation  
Sure as the stars shine above  
But this is Christmas, yes Christmas my dear  
It's the time of year to be with the one you love_

_So won't you tell me you'll never more roam?_

_Christmas and New Year will find you home  
There'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, happy once again_

_Ooh, there'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy Christmas once again_

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_Lightning surrounded her, the booming thunder causing her to hastily cover her ears as she screamed out in fear. Her body felt wet, possibly from rain, but her eyes were shut tight from the bright lights so she couldn't be sure. Even with her eyes closed she swear she saw the streaks of light around her, the ground vibrating with each connection. She could almost feel the blackness around her as it weighed heavily on her shoulders. _

_The sudden sound of screams filled her ears, over the thunder, and she felt her body shake. Screams soon overpowered the thunder, though she still felt the jolts as the lightning continued to hit the ground around her, never touching her. Then suddenly, everything stilled. She heard no sounds or felt no movement. Her eyes open slowly and she gasped at what she saw. _

_Bodies were strewn over the blackness around her, eyes staring vacantly in her direction. Rocks floated in no particular pattern around the forms and when she focused on them she saw buildings that were familiar to her. Homes, shops, stables, and the odd tree. Panic swept through her as she fought to move and put the pieces back together. To put her home back together. Her body wouldn't move and when she looked down she found chains binding her to the blackness she rested on. _

_The screams started again and this time she couldn't cover her ears. Looking up she saw the bodies from before rushing towards her and she screamed._

MV1 – April 2018 – Somewhere in space

Jade Storm jerked straight up in bed, hand flying to her chest as her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkened room. Shallow breaths wracked her body as she fought to get herself under control, the sheet that had been covering her falling to the floor. Her hair and clothes were plastered to her body with sweat and the remnants of the nightmare still clung to her as she came back to the present. Struggling, she squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on breathing deeply through her nose and blowing air out slowly.

The nightmare tonight was closer to reality than she liked and also a recurring one. She had lost count of how many times she had dreamed of her home destroyed. At this point she wasn't sure what was real and what was her imagination. After a couple of minutes she felt herself sag and rested her head in her hands. These damn nightmares were starting to take their toll and she needed to figure out a way to make them stop, or at least not happen so often. She ran her hands across her face and looked over to the other bed in the small, cramped room. Thankfully, Lizzie hadn't woken up, this time, so at least one of them would be getting some rest.

Reaching over to the side table, she pushed the display and the time flashed across it, causing her to groan internally and roll her eyes. Only 5 hours of sleep tonight. That wouldn't bode well for her mood today but there was no way she would be going back to sleep. Resigned, she kicked the sheet off and stood, grabbing her communicator from the small table and made her way, as quietly as possible, to the bathroom.

She waited until the door closed before flipping on the light that was programmed to reduce its brightness during night hours. When she looked in the mirror a groan escaped her at the sight. Her dark auburn hair was a riot of curls sticking out at all angles from her restless sleep. She tried to smooth it out but that seemed to just make things worse, so she reached over to grab a pony tail holder to throw in up for now. Leaning down, she splashed cold water on her face, but when she looked back up her green eyes were still red and irritated.

At least she was more awake now, but there was no way she was going back to sleep. Since she was already sweaty and would need a shower she decided to hit the small gym that was on the ship and see if she could work out some of the frustration she was feeling. Jade walked back out into the darkened room and found her small bag unerringly in the place she always deposited it. Grabbing her bag and the towel next to it, she left the small room as quietly as possible.

An hour workout had helped her clear her thoughts but they started intruding again as she made her way to the showers. They were on their way to refuel the big ship and pick up as many supplies as they could. Mentally, she calculated how much the fuel would cost and tried not to worry about how little they had in the way of currency. There wasn't any other choice, they had to have it to get around but things were starting to get tight.

Since most normal people were asleep at this time she didn't encounter anyone on the way to her destination. Choosing the shower in the farthest corner she turned the water on hot and closed the curtain behind her. As the water cascaded down on her tired body she tried to find some peace in her mind. Jake was always giving her problems about how she was going to use up all her brain power before she got old because she overthought everything. She'd been doing it for so long that it was second nature to her, but the last six months had taken their toll.

Jade turned finished rinsing off and grabbed her towel, even though she wanted to linger she dressed in her gray utilitarian pants and tunic, stuffing her sleep clothes into her bag. The clothes did nothing for her voluptuous figure but it was what the ship had been stocked with. What she wouldn't give for a nice comfortable pair of sleep pants and a soft shirt to sleep in but that was not to be in the foreseeable future. Zipping the bag, she hoisted it over her shoulder and left the room. She had to pass by her quarters to get to the bridge so she would just drop it off on the way.

Arriving at the heart of the ship she threw on her game face and mentally steeled herself for a new day of uncertainty. She had to admit that this room was one she felt at home in, with its many view screens into space and a constant flow of information she definitely didn't have time to dwell on their challenges when she was here. Looking down into the main part of the bridge she watched the quiet bustle of those on duty. There weren't many officers in the room since it was so early and the night shift was still here but there was still plenty to do. They were constantly taking information from the universe around them and gathering any information they could about what was happening across the vastness of space. Her eyes stopped on the viewport and it never failed to bring a smile to her face to see the beauty of space staring back at her.

Tobias Larsen was the only admiral the fleet had at the moment, the Interceptor having been on a mission to collect supplies at the time their planet was destroyed. He had been good friend of her brother Amaud and was one of the youngest admirals of the fleet. Despite his young age he was a capable leader and inspired those that served under him to live up to his standards. His gray hair and piercing hazel eyes had attracted many women over the years but he had remained unmarried, having dedicated his life to the protection of their people.

At the moment Toby, as Jade called him, stood at one of the consoles, bent over and listening to the officer who was before it speaking intently. He had been instrumental in keeping them safe in the last months since the destruction of their home and she trusted him implicitly. Jade was able to stand there for a few moments before someone noticed her and the demeanor on the bridge changed slightly. She sighed and smiled for the man walking towards her.

"Ma'am. Is everything alright?" His concern was genuine though not too worried since she had visited here in the middle of the night more often lately.

"Everything is fine Wallace. I figured I'd come up here since sleep wasn't happening for me tonight." The man nodded at her and she turned back to look at the bank of monitors in front of her. "Everything going well here?" She asked as she moved closer to check things for herself. Wallace was a young officer who had proven himself very trustworthy since they had become homeless. He was a decade older than she, but his baby face allowed others to underestimate him too often.

"Yes ma'am. No issues so far tonight."

Jade simply nodded at the man, and he turned to walk back to his station. Rubbing her temples, she moved to sit at one of the consoles towards the back of the room to go over things yet again. Her mind was constantly bouncing back and forth thinking of how much they would need to get by until the next port. She had to come up with a plan soon because they couldn't keep going like this. They needed a place to stay, instead of wandering among the stars.

Seven months ago, one of their smaller scouting ships had come across Xandar in trouble. The ship that was attacking them seemed intent on destroying the planet but Aerilian fighters had been deployed and had managed to chase the attackers away, barely. When she heard what had happened, and who the attackers had been she knew trouble was brewing. Thanos was not known as the mad Titan for nothing and if one of his ships was attacking Xandar then they were looking for something and she feared what that might be.

One month after that, her people, what was left of them, were homeless. Aerilia had been destroyed by one of Thanos' ships and there were very few of her people that survived the destruction. Her planet had been a rich and bountiful one, full of resources and home to the Aerilian shipyard. They made a living out of crafting the best ships in the galaxy but it hadn't helped them that day. Jade closed her eyes as she fought the panic that started to hit her at thinking about the destruction.

Three hundred and Fifty-Seven people. 357. That was all that had made it off her planet. Out of over 20,000 citizens. They were now floating around on the only star cruiser that had survived the assault. The Interceptor was the biggest star ship the Aerialians built and there had been only three this size in existence. It was mainly used in transporting the materials they needed for their shipyard but now it was their home.

Names and faces starting coming to her mind like they did every day since that day. They had lost so many and no family had been spared, not even hers. She was thankful that some of her family members had made it but she felt her eyes tear up at those that hadn't. Her three oldest brothers and one of her younger sisters had not survived, their pods being destroyed before making it to safety. Her mother had managed to make it to the ship but had been hurt on the planet and passed away shortly after they jetted to safety in the big cruiser. The escape pods had worked exactly as planned but they hadn't been prepared for their attackers to shoot down the pods as they tried to leave the atmosphere.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and she looked up into eyes so much like her own. Wiping her face of the tears that had fallen and taking a deep breath she gave her brother, Vin, a strained smile. The fourth oldest of the Storm children he was also the biggest in stature. The man was built like a mountain and had a booming voice to go with it. He and Jade had always been close, despite the eight year difference. At the present, he was also the oldest Storm child alive since the others hadn't made it.

Vin stood about 6' 7" and was all muscle. He was built exactly like her uncle had been, which made sense since said man was his father. When Vin had been around seven years old his parents had gone on a diplomatic mission and were killed. He had been an only child at the time and naturally he had come to live with her family. That day the Storm siblings had gained another member and he fit in perfectly. His chin length hair was damp, probably from a shower, and at the moment his green eyes looked at her in concern. Vin could be very intimidating but he was a big teddy bear on the inside.

"Brooding again Sprite? I thought we talked about this." He joked, trying to bring a smile to her face.

"You know me. When you can do something well…." She looked back at the monitor as he sat in the seat next to her. "I'm fine Vin. I promise." She whispered as she felt his stare. He rubbed his chin and turned to look out the main viewport, giving her a moment to compose herself. A beeping brought her out of her thoughts as she turned towards the main consoles to investigate. The two siblings both stood, walking to get a closer look but not getting in the way of the officers working. Jade squinted her eyes and wracked her brain to make sense of what was happening. There was a ship on the radar, and it looked to be in trouble.

"Sir, the ship isn't moving. It looks to be disabled and drifting, but I am showing life signs onboard." One of the officers stated as Jade felt a movement beside her. Looking over she spied Toby, who had moved up to the captain's position on the upper level. He gave her a quick glance, her only response to him was a raised eyebrow.

"Hail them."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Thor stood in the control room of the Statesman, listening to the chatter around him all the while focusing on the view screen. The ship they had picked up on their radar was coming closer, and it was big. Bigger than them most definitely. The question was, were they friend or foe? Turning his head he watched Valkyrie and two other men talking to those who were trying to get a handle on the issue with their engines but it didn't look to be going well. Heimdall stood behind him to his left, Loki stood next to him as they both waited to see what would happen next.

They were literally adrift in space, with no access to their weapons or their engines. Thankfully the life support systems still worked but no one really understood the systems of this ship well enough to even know if that would hold out. Thor ran his hand over his jaw and sighed. The only thing that he knew worked on the damn vessel was the radio and he wasn't sure if they should be proactive in contacting their guests or wait it out.

A few seconds later the decision was taken out of his hands.

"This is the Aerilian vessel Interceptor hailing the Sakaaran vessel the Statesman. Do you copy?" The voice crackled as it came across the speakers. A collective breath was held by all those on the bridge, some turned to their King to see how this would unfold. He stood tall in front of the viewer, looking unaffected by the voice. His head turned slightly to meet Valkyrie's eyes but she simply raised her brows at him.

"I repeat, this is the Aerilian vessel Interceptor, hailing the Sakaaran vessel the Statesmen. Do you require assistance?" Thor looked down at the man who was at the communication console and nodded his head.

"Interceptor, this is the Statesman. We copy, and yes we could use some assistance." The man stated, as they all waited to see what would happen. Thor didn't realize he was clenching his fists until he felt a hand on his shoulder and relaxed.

"They truly want to help." Heimdall remarked quietly, his words deflating the big man as relief surged through him.

"What seems to be the problem?" The disembodied voice asked.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Falon really made Elizabeth want to hit something at times, possibly him if the option ever presented itself. They were all set to go and aid the Statesmen with their engine troubles when the advisor to the crown opened his mouth.

"Someone else should go. With the destruction of our home our leader should be protected and kept safe. Not gallivanting off on some repair job." The older man argued with Aymer Storm as the team stood there waiting. Lizzie couldn't even say Falon meant well, because in reality he was only worried about himself.

"When the person in charge has a good chance of solving the problem there's no sense in sending someone else who would not fix the issues in a timely manner." The small blonde heard her father comment quietly, as he tried to get the other man to move so the team could get to it. "We both know who the qualified person is for this job."

"This is a horrible idea and I do not agree with it." Falon roared as the people around them, watching the spectacle, started to become uncomfortable. He was known for having arguments that lasted for hours and no one was in the mood for it right now, especially the person in charge.

Elizabeth Storm was the youngest of the Storm siblings and perhaps the sassiest. Her siblings would say it was **because **she was the youngest, of 8 children, that she had to be mouthy to hold her own. If you asked Lizzie herself, she'd say it was because her sister Jade got all the tact and the younger sister had no filter. She knew when to keep her mouth shut, she just didn't want to sometimes.

Resembling her mother more than the others both in size and looks, Lizzie was also the tiniest Storm sibling. Long blonde hair was pulled back at the temples, perfectly styled because she was just good like that. Her nails were always immaculate embellished with some wild color or pattern and she loved to dress up. In that respect she was very deceiving, because while she could look prim and proper she could kick your ass about 12 different ways. Being the youngest she definitely had to hold her own with five older brothers and she could fight as well as they could.

"You know, if you would just shut up and move we could all get on with our lives and the important things we all have to do." Her brothers both shook their heads in front of her, but she knew they were fighting smiles. The others in the group turned away from the man in question so he couldn't see the smiles they were unable to hide. Her father gave her that look he gave all of them when he wanted them to stop. You know, the raised eyebrow and blank face that said "Shut up now or I will end you." Jade called it the stink eye. Every dad had that look and Lizzie had seen her fair share of it in her many years.

Falon on the other hand, his look was positively murderous which just caused her to smile wider and tilt her head as she waited for a response.

"Why you little…"

"Falon!" Lizzie smirked as every head in the corridor turned to watch her sister walk towards them. If Lizzie resembled their mother, her sister was all their father in more ways than one. The sisters were opposite in looks and demeanor but somehow they had become best friends over the years.

Jade walked evenly towards them and stopped in front of Falon as the small group parted for her. The tall brunette, almost as tall as their brothers, was not someone Lizzie would want to mess with. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into an elaborate braid, courtesy of yours truly, and even though she was dressed in work coveralls, you knew she was in charge.

There were a few times growing up that Lizzie had been jealous of her sister. She was tall and curvy, with gorgeous curly hair and a smile that could disarm anyone. It hadn't been until Jade had confided in her the exact opposite wish that Lizzie had finally become okay with herself. She stopped comparing what she looked like with others and tried to help her sister do the same. It always amazed her to know that Jade wasn't nearly as put together as she portrayed.

The protesting man calmed down a bit with the appearance of their leader but you could still tell he was seething in his silence. Jade took a deep breath and focused on the advisor.

"We have offered help to these people and it is going to happen. I am going over there to help out so might I suggest you remove yourself from the corridor and visit the bridge. You can keep tabs on our progress there."

Jade's words were soft but the command was there. She knew he thought her woefully unprepared for her position and loved to comment as much but she did not have the patience for this right now. It wasn't often she made demands of her people, but when she did most knew they had no wiggle room to negotiate with her.

"The sooner you move and let us fix the Asgardians issues the sooner we can get on with finding a home." She spoke, her voice softer but still unbending. Part of her knew he would make her life hell for this after she came back but she didn't care. It wasn't like he hadn't made her miserable before and she had survived.

He didn't hide his anger as he nodded to her briskly and shoved his way past. She sighed and let her head fall back on her shoulders. Today was one of those days she wished she was just a normal person. Not in charge of a ship full of people or responsible for their well-being. A hand fell to her arm and she looked into the face of her father and smiled.

"Be careful." He told her quietly and gave a quick kiss to her temple before leaving the air lock. She turned to look at the rest of her group and rolled her eyes at their grins.

"Man, I wish I was I could hear the conversation that's going to happen in about two minutes." Jake commented, causing the rest of the group to chuckle. Her twin made no secret of his dislike for Falon, though he tried to be civil in public for her sake. His green eyes twinkled with mischief as she rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the laughter behind her as she made her way into the hangar.

Jake was tall, like all her brothers, though he was a few inches shorter than Vin. He kept his hair shorter than their other brother but he had been known to make a few women swoon when he would run his hands through what dark brown hair he had. Hazel eyes and a few days' worth of beard rounded out the picture and it was no surprise he always had company, both romantic and social. Lizzie always joked that Charisma should be Jake's middle name as he had been known to charm both men and women alike.

Smiling as the Enigma came into sight she tuned out her siblings and the techs that were with them as they neared the ship. It wasn't often she was able to fly her own personal ship and she was going to take full advantage of it, even though it was just over to the Statesman.

Aerilians loved to fly and they also loved to build ships. It was in their blood and something they had done for centuries if not eons. This had been one of the first ships Jade had built and she loved tinkering and upgrading it when she was able to. Unfortunately, it didn't happen very often seeing as she was the one in charge.

She walked straight to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat and started flipping switches as she readied them for launch. Not a lick of attention was paid to the others as she trusted them to be in place by the time she was ready. Even though it had been awhile she wasn't surprised when she received go's from everyone and maneuvered the Enigma out of the cargo bay.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

They docked with the Statesman near the middle of the ship, unfortunately it didn't have a cargo bay big enough for the Enigma. Air locks weren't her favorite thing but they would do in a pinch. Flipping switches she settled the ship into place and then put it in lockdown mode as the rest of the group prepared to disembark. They had a vague idea of what they would need but there were more than enough tools on the ship for whatever was wrong with the vessel they had encountered.

Jade knew the basics about Asgardians. Her father had mentioned them in passing a handful of times over the years but they had never really crossed paths with the Asgardians enough to know about them.

The group stood in the airlock waiting to board the other ship when she looked over and saw Jake with a smile on his face. He looked at her and waggled his eyebrows causing her to roll her eyes. He was good at getting her to relax and stress less, at least most of the time. She assumed it had to do not only with being charismatic and good with people, but also being her twin. They had that weird, freaky twin vibe going on.

Vin, Lizzie and Skye rounded out the rest of the group along with a handful of others who had mechanical experience. She loved having her siblings with her, especially on a mission, whether it was diplomatic or otherwise. The quartet complimented each other and adding Skye to the mix didn't upset the balance. Skye wasn't her sibling yet but she knew that Vin had plans to make her one at some point. They had been dating for what felt like forever and he needed to get a move on, Lizzie's words, not hers.

An alarm sounded and she turned her attention back to the door of the airlock. Jade was in the back of the group as Vin had wanted to run point this time. He wasn't sure what was going on and wasn't going to risk Jade's safety until the two brothers got an official read on the situation. It would be nice to just be able to work on the ship and not have to do the diplomatic stuff for a bit.

The door opened and they were greeted by two people, a man and a woman. The handsome man was tall with dark umber skin and a commanding posture with the most striking golden eyes she had seen. He spoke to the group, welcoming and thanking them for their help in a deep baritone voice. Tall, dark and handsome met eyes with her for a brief moment and she shuddered, feeling as if he had looked through her. Thankfully she sensed no danger from him but it had thrown her for a moment. As he talked she moved her eyes over to the woman who was someone Jade didn't want to mess with. Her beautiful dark hair was pulled back from her face and she was much shorter than the man but looked like she could still pack a punch. Her eyes were calculating and took in the group as the man spoke.

As the others talked Jade did her own inspection of the small room/hallway they were in, trying to get a feel of what kind of technology they would be dealing with. Sakaaran skips weren't usually seen outside of Sakaar and she was curious to get under the panels. Half-listening she had the feeling of someone watching her and an imposing presence nearby. Trying not to be obvious, she looked around and finally settled on the darkened hallway to her right.

Out of the shadows a big man walked towards them and she knew right away this man was the one in charge. He stood tall, not quite as tall as Vin, but close enough. His blonde hair was closely cropped, and looked like it had been cut in a hurry and he had a neatly trimmed beard. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the eye patch he sported and she wondered how he had come about it when she looked at his other eye and inhaled deeply.

His look was calculating and intense, a lethal feel to his beauty. This was not someone she wanted to mess with. He held his body in a way that told whomever was looking that he was prepared for battle and expected to win. His eye roamed over the group and when he finally met her eyes she met his gaze head on, not giving any quarter to his intimidation.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Thor continued to watch the brunette as the two big men talked. She seemed to be very alert of the room and all the occupants, she had definitely known he was there before anyone else. Hanging towards the back of the group, she watched as the others talked and took in the room with a calculating and thoughtful eye. He took a moment to really see her and try to get a feel for her. Her dark brown hair intricately braided, she stood tall and straight, her height matching those of an Asgardian woman. Her clothes were a utilitarian grey, heavy fabric with numerous pockets and they fitted her voluptuous figure not hiding any of her curves.

He shook his head a bit and chastised himself for letting his thoughts take that direction. There were more important things to think about than how pleasing this woman was to him. He tucked his thoughts back away as he focused on the conversation in front of him, though his eyes drifted back to her more than once.

Heimdall turned to lead the group towards the engine room and Thor followed behind, listening to the newcomers work up a plan on how to deal with the issue. He hoped they would be able to assist them so he could get back to Earth as quickly as possible.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

They had been working for about two hours when Jade let out a frustrated noise and leaned her forehead against the panel in front of her. Every time they fixed one circuit another would fry and it was starting to make her angry. Sitting back on her heels she closed her eyes and sighed, rubbed her hands over her face and cursed the lack of sleep that was not helping her frustration right now.

"Synergy?" She called out quietly setting down the tool in her hand and sitting fully on the floor with her legs crossed. Picking up the tablet next to her, she heard the voice of her AI respond.

"Yes Jade. What can I help you with?"

Synergy had been built years before she was even born by her grandmother and thankfully her main systems been housed in one of the pods that made it to the ship. It was one of the fail safes that Jade had insisted on and no one had argued with her. Synergy ran a large part of Aerilian life and was especially important in their ship building. She could be a sassy bitch too, which sometimes was fun and sometimes infuriating.

"Have you finished downloading the schematics for the Statesman?" She heard the fatigue in her own voice and knew she should take a break and rest. Her stubbornness wouldn't let her though.

"I'm having some difficulty breaking into the system fully, I've managed to make it half-way in but I've reached a point where I can no longer make progress consistently. Would you like me to continue?"

"What's the probability you'll finish in the next hour if you continue?"

"27.549%." Came Synergy's quick reply.

"Well fuck." She threw the tool down she had just picked back up and grunted. Suddenly she felt a big presence behind her and turned to find the blonde man from earlier standing about three feet back with a smile on his face. Jade was sure her brain stopped working for a few moments as she simply looked at the extremely handsome man standing there. This must be how people felt when Jake turned on the charm.

"Your friends appear to be having similar challenges." He joked, his comment causing her to snort.

"I'm sure there were more curse words coming from them." Jade retorted as she picked her scanner back up and went back to work, knowing if she didn't she would choose to stare at him some more. He chuckled behind her and nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"Yes, I believe the words were much more vulgar and there may even have been some violence towards the machinery." His comment caused Jade to laugh out loud because it was so very true, of her brothers at least. She stopped working again and turned back around to gaze upon him again.

"Sakaaran technology is not very user friendly. I guess that's what happens when you piece together things from the junk that collects on your planet. My understanding is that even **they** struggle with their own technology at times." She cleared her throat as he nodded at her again. "Anyway, um we'll keep working on it. Hopefully something happens soon."

A beep from her tablet caused her to look down to her left but not before she saw his feet shuffle, almost as if he was nervous. The thought that he was anxious talking to her gave her pause, then she snorted to herself at the ridiculousness of that thought. This man was a god, there was no way he would be anxious talking to her…unless he just wanted to get away.

"I am distracting you, I apologize. I will leave you to work in peace." There was a disappointed tone to his words and she didn't hesitate to look up as he turned to leave.

"You're not bothering me!" His steps halted, his body turning back towards her. _Good job Storm. Just yell at the man. I'm sure he'll find that attractive._ "You're not bothering me." She repeated again, quieter this time. "I'm not sure I'll be good company at the moment but you don't have to leave. In all honesty, we need to have a discussion about what you're going to do if we can't fix this. I don't feel right leaving you stranded here in space."

He smiled widely at her and moved to sit on a ledge near where she was working.

"I will admit that makes me uneasy as well. I am not sure what our other options are if that should be the result. We are too far away from my friends to ask them to assist us in a timely manner." He frowned at his comment, causing her brain to start thinking of all possibilities of how to get these people back on their way. Though not too fast, because she was enjoying the man's company right now.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"I'm sorry Jade, but I don't believe we will be able to fix the electrical issue anytime soon. It would take 57 days in order to stop the cascading failures that are affecting the ship. If we had the correct supplies it would take 23 days."

Jade felt herself deflate at Synergy's words. Over the last hour, the rest of her team had made their way over to her, each with their own tale of system failures that wouldn't stay fixed. She was beyond frustrated and right now felt like blowing a hole in the ship, which she couldn't do with people still on board. Fatigue was threatening to pull her down and when she looked at Jake she saw his concern.

She closed her eyes, allowing the voices to fade into the background as she brainstormed for something that would work. It would take just as long to replace systems as it would to fix it so that wasn't an option. She was relatively sure that life support would run out before then.

Her eyes shot open as a thought occurred to her. Jake was the first to notice her change in demeanor as she rose from the floor and turned to Thor.

"How many people are on this ship?"

The confusion was written on his face but he answered her anyway.

"376."

"Where were you headed?"

"Earth. I need to warn my friends what is coming their way." He answered, still confused as to where she was going with her questions.

Jade started pacing, mumbling to herself as she did so. Thor leaned over to Lizzie and quietly asked if this was normal.

"Yep. She's having an epiphany. Just hang tight while she finishes her meeting." Vin snorted from Thor's other side but the god sat quietly as she whispered to herself. Excitedly, she turned to her brothers.

"We're refueling on Biccara in what, a little under two months? Would be have enough to make it to Earth? And if not, where can we refuel to get there?" But before they could answer, Synergy stepped into the conversation.

"We will be 100 gallons short of reaching Earth's orbit. There are no places to refuel in the Milky Way galaxy unfortunately." A collective groan went up at the AI's response, but she wasn't done. "However, if we could find some way to store fuel from the Statesman we would be able to top off the fuel cells before we reached the Milky Way and proceed to Earth."

Lizzie looked over to the Asgardian leader and grinned.

"Need a ride?"

So if you need some real life visuals, here is how I'm picturing the Storms.

Jade - Vahbiz Dorabjee

Jake – Jensen Ackles

Lizzie – Chloe Grace Moretz

Vin – Joe Manganiello

Aymer – George Clooney


	10. Chapter 10

Let's see how the two cultures are acclimating to being on one big ship. Lots of information shared in this update.

Chapter 10

It was a bit awkward getting the Interceptor close enough to the other ship to extend the airlock bridge but she didn't doubt her pilots could do it. After two hours they had almost everything moved over and were working on the fuel now. It would be a bit crowded but they had enough room room and there was no other option to keep the Asgardians safe.

Thor and Bruce were going through rooms on the Statesman making sure no one was left behind. Valkyrie and Loki were on board the Aerilian ship getting everyone settled while Heimdall was helping transfer the fuel to a container for the journey. Once Thor and Bruce were sure everyone was out, they had crossed through the airlock, the last ones to do so, when they heard raised voices ahead. They spared each other a glance and walked forward.

Jade was standing in the hallway, her back to them, an older gentleman blocking her way and he did not look happy. Bruce stepped forward as if to help when Thor stayed him and shook his head. Turning back to the small group in front of them they remained quiet and listened.

"This is outrageous. We don't even have enough supplies for our own people and now you've brought at least that number of extra people on board. When did we become a ferrying service?!" The man's face was red, his hands gesticulating wildly as he stood very near to the young leader. He was practically yelling but Jade remained where she was, not cowering or backing away from him. Finally, the man fell silent but his anger was still evident from the flush present on his face. However that changed when Jade took one step forward into his space. He shrank back a bit as his face fell into a more neutral one.

"Falon, I've heard more than enough from you about this whole situation today. Last time I checked, you were not in charge of the Aerilian's well-being, I was." Her voice wasn't raised, but was low and even. Bruce heard Thor chuckle next to him but couldn't take his eye off the two. "For your information, we have all the supplies from the Sakaraan ship and when we stop for fuel we will buy more. There will be no shortage and no one will have to go without, even you."

"And where are you going to get the money to pay for all of this?! We don't have the coin to be throwing around rescuing vagrants and…" His voice died off when her hand shot up. The mood of the room changed quickly and even the two men who stood away from the action felt it. Falon had overstepped his bounds.

"I will not speak any more of this situation to you. Until I ask you for your opinion, I suggest you make yourself scarce and don't talk to me. Your selfishness and anger have no place on this ship and I will not tolerate it. Now go, before I say something you don't want to hear and I can't take back."

The man thought for a brief second about continuing but he looked up and noticed his audience, huffing as he turned and walked away. Before he reached the end another man passed him his eyes going from Falon to the small group down the hall but he didn't stop the advisor. Hesitantly, Thor and Bruce started walking forward reaching the small group at the same time as the other man.

"I'm guessing it's safe to say that Falon won't be joining us for dinner this evening." The older man joked a worried look on his face as he watched Jade. Her shoulders had slumped a bit and she was rubbing her hands over her face.

"No." Her reply was quiet and the man smiled down pulling her close as he looked at their guests. Jade seemed to realize they were there and turned to introduce them. "Dad, this is Thor Odinson, King of Asgard and Dr. Bruce Banner. We're giving them a lift to Earth."

"I did wonder where all those extra people were coming from." He joked as he held his hand out to the men. "I'm Aymer Storm. Welcome aboard the Interceptor gentlemen. Please don't let Falon's foul mood allow you to think you are not welcome here. I'm glad we could help you out."

Thor found himself relaxing as the man spoke, his calming, fatherly presence changing the mood in the hallway. His short, dark hair had streaks of silver through it, though it looked like he had recently run his hand through it. He was a few inches shorter than Thor and stood tall and straight but not rigid like the other man had held himself. Standing next to his daughter you could easily tell the resemblance between the two.

"Thank you for your words, and your assistance." Thor replied, his eye shooting to Jade as he finished. She looked exhausted but still managed to throw a smile on her face.

"I'm sure you would like to get settled, I'll show you to your rooms." Jade looked at her father as he spoke to their guests and he leveled a stink eye at her in return. He knew she was tired and was giving her an out to go and rest. She resisted rolling her eyes and thought it might be a good idea to take his silent advice.

"Gentlemen, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. Have a good evening." She squeezed her father's hand and made her way down the hallway and out of sight. Thor watched her go before looking back at the group in front of him. Concern was etched on his face.

Aymer motioned down the hall for them to follow as he turned to walk slightly in front of them. "We've been traveling for quite some time and it does tend to take its toll, even on the young. I would be happy to show you gentlemen around and answer any questions you might have in my daughter's stead."

Aymer had placed the small group in rooms close to each other and instructed them on how to use the amenities such as the intercom and the door mechanisms.

"Our ship's AI can help you navigate to wherever you would like to go, she can display a map or give you verbal directions. The tablets in this room can also be accessed with Synergy, so please feel free to use them as needed."

Thor chuckled as he watched Bruce handle the interfaces like a child with a new toy. Always the scientist he knew that his friend would not need any further instructions and would figure things out on his own. Especially if there was an AI involved.

"Thank you again for your hospitality and your assistance. Once we reach Earth I will be able to compensate you for your troubles but I fear that we have nothing to give you at the moment but our gratitude." Thor stated as he turned to the older man who had guided them here. Aymer was shaking his head in response to the King.

"We know what it is like to be adrift in space, there was no chance we were leaving you on your own. If we can't get you to Earth in this ship we will find a way to get your there. Synergy?"

"Yes, Lord Aymer?" A woman's voice responded bringing a smile to the man's face.

"Please make sure King Thor and his people have access to whatever they need in the databanks and on the ship."

"Of course my Lord. Jade has already instructed me that King Odinson and his friends have unfettered access to whatever they require. I have created access codes for you that can be found on the tablets in each of your rooms. Please do not hesitate to let me know if you have any questions or need further assistance." The AI finished and Thor could hear the wheels of Bruce's mind turning behind him.

"Thank you Synergy." Thor responded, turning to see a huge grin on the doctor's face. The king turned back to their host. "What can I do to help get everything settled? I realize it will be a grand undertaking to find places for my people."

Aymer nodded but waved the man off. "Why don't you situate yourself and get some rest. My people can handle the basics for now. I'm sure that my daughter will want to meet with you and discuss things and what we can accomplish for you."

Thor again gave his thanks to the man and watched him leave, exhaustion starting to creep into his body. He felt the weight on his shoulders increase a bit more. Now they were without a ship and had to rely on someone else to get back to Midgard. It went against his instincts to admit but the man was right. A chime sounded in the room and Thor walked over to the door to open it, Heimdall on the other side. He moved so that the gatekeeper could enter. Bruce was still standing near the desk, fiddling with the tablet he had picked up earlier.

"Valkyrie and Korg have gone with your brother to make sure our people have all found a place to rest for the night. You my king, need to rest as well. It has been an eventful time for us the last few days and we need you in top form."

"Are you all done mothering me?" The blonde joked as he turned and sat down on one of the two small beds in the room. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest as he mock glared at his friends. A sharp pain shot through his head causing him to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment. He heard Heimdall move towards him in concern. "I'm fine." Over the past few days he had been experiencing more pains and he assumed it was from the loss of his eye. Now that the adrenaline had worn off it had been occurring more often. There hadn't been much aboard the vessel to treat the issue so he had just dealt with it.

"Synergy?" Bruce's voice called the AI quietly as he looked at his friend with concern.

"Yes Dr. Banner? How can I help you?"

"Do you have any healers on board the ship?"

"Yes we do. Would you like me to send for one?"

"Please." Responded Bruce as he walked towards Thor to stand beside Heimdall.

"I'll be fine gentlemen. I just need some rest." Another pain shot across his forehead causing him to pitch forward. Heimdall and Bruce shared a look of concern when the door chimed again.

Bruce opened the door and was surprised to see the short blonde they had encountered with the group of people that had come to the Statesman. He struggled to remember her name but let her in the room anyway. She glanced over towards the bed and didn't say anything as she approached the king. Heimdall stepped back allowing her to kneel on the bed next to Thor, her fingers moving to touch the back of his head gently.

No one spoke as they watched her eyes close and inhale deeply. Thor's body started to relax and both men darted forward when the leader fell to the side suddenly. The blonde caught him with her other hand and slowly lowered him to the bed, her left hand never leaving his head. Another minute passed before the king's body completely relaxed and she opened her eyes as she looked at the other two. Her eyes were entirely gray for a brief moment, before returning to her natural color. Bruce filed that information away for future questioning.

"He will probably sleep through the night after that." She responded after she moved out of the way so Heimdall could position Thor more comfortably. "I'm Lizzie by the way." A smile graced her face as she introduced herself to Bruce along with a handshake.

"Bruce and that's Heimdall." The scientist volunteered still glancing over at Thor in concern. "What's wrong with him?"

"When did he lose the eye?" Lizzie asked quietly.

"Around three days ago. We didn't have much to treat him and what healers we had were treating others who had more severe injuries." Heimdall offered as he stepped away from the bed and closer to the others in the room.

"It's causing his brain to try and compensate and putting a strain on him. He did have a small infection in his system but I cleared it up. He needs to rest as much as possible though I'm sure that won't be happening." Chuckles met her statement and she shook her head. "If he keeps having issues just call for a healer. My father and I will be available so no one has to know if that's an issue."

"Aymer can heal too?" The query came from Bruce as he laid a blanket over Thor and looked her direction.

"Some of our people have gifts. Don't worry, it won't take you long to figure it out. In the meantime, make sure tall, blonde and handsome over there gets some rest. It will help with the pain."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Jade was engrossed in her book when the door to the bathroom opened and Lizzie walked out, throwing her dirty clothes in the hamper located in the corner of their room. A smile graced her little sister's face, as she quickly glanced up and she had a feeling it wouldn't be a good thing when she found out why. Returning to her book she read a couple more pages then rolled her eyes.

"What?" Jade asked, defeated. Her book now rested in her lap and she finally turned towards the other bed. Sitting cross legged on the bed, Lizzie's smirk had grown. The two sisters stared at each other before the blonde couldn't contain herself any longer.

"So I got to see the Pirate King a few hours ago."

Waiting for the next part, Jade's eyebrows shot up and her chin jutted in Lizzie's direction. "And?"

"Seems he lost his eye a few days ago. He wasn't feeling too hot."

"I'm assuming you took care of the issue?"

"Yep." The final letter popped as Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head, marking her place in the book. Lizzie wasn't going to let her go back to reading. A yawn escaped from the brunette's mouth, her hand reaching over to turn the light out at her bedside and slide down beneath the covers. "Don't you want to know more?"

"Do I have a choice?" Jade heard a huff at her words, a small smile gracing her lips.

"He's quite handsome."

"Mhmm." Now deliberately keeping her answers to a minimum she waited for the younger woman to get agitated.

"I bet he's single."

"Good for him. Though I would be surprised." Another yawn escaped and she hoped sleep would come easy tonight. Exhaustion had been clawing at her for so long it was her default mode at this point. They needed some relief and soon. She needed some relief from the constant worry. Taking on a whole load of people wasn't ideal but she had to help them. It was the right thing to do.

"You're no fun Sprite." Were the last words Jade heard before she slipped into the darkness.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Thor came to slowly about mid-morning. His sleep had been extremely peaceful and somehow he hadn't been woken up by the pains in his head or any nightmares. When he opened his eyes the room was dark and he sensed that Bruce was gone, however he wasn't alone.

"How long have you been sitting in the dark brother?" His words croaked out and Thor had to clear his throat before he spoke again. "Surely you have something more important to do."

"Of course I do, but someone had to stay behind to watch you." Though Thor couldn't see his brother he could hear the humor in his voice. "Lights to 50%." The lights came on slowly, though he still slammed his eye shut for a moment before trying to open it again.

Loki sat across the room on Bruce's bed, back against the wall and arms crossed over his chest. Slowly Thor sat up and mirrored his brother's pose as his mind cleared. He took a few moments to gather his bearings before continuing with his questions.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Around 12 hours. The healer said you needed sleep to combat the strain of your eye working alone. She'll be back by sometime this afternoon to check on you."

The Asgardian leader nodded, scratching his head and producing an intense yawn. "Is everyone settled?"

Loki nodded, his eyes watching the man across from him to ensure he was really ok. Bruce had relayed the healer's words to him and he was thankful someone had finally looked after the oaf. If it had been up to Thor, he never would have admitted he was in pain.

"They found room for everyone. Some had to double up and share rooms but I believe they spent this morning rearranging things and opening new areas that are inhabitable. I think we lucked out brother. These Aerilian's seem to be an honest people who are more than happy to help us out. Though I don't think they have much themselves."

Thor looked up at his brother's last statement with a raised brow. "Why do you say that?" He asked even though he had come to that conclusion after the confrontation they happened upon the previous day.

"Just a feeling. They've been very generous but they were adamant that we salvage all we could from the Statesman before we left."

Opening his mouth to respond a grumble sounded, causing Loki to smirk. "Perhaps we should see to your hunger first." Loki joked as he rose from the bed and walked towards the door, Thor following behind him.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

As Thor followed his brother down a series of halls he didn't really pay attention to the ship around him. His brain still felt muddled and he hoped some sustenance might help it clear a bit more. There were lots of questions in his head that he wanted to find answers for.

Loki turned a corner and both men entered a cavernous room that was bustling with people. The smell caused his stomach to make its presence known, earning a snort from his brother. Standing in line, Thor nodded at some of the Asgardians that looked his direction and even struck up a conversation with the Aerilian that was in line before them. The scene reminded him of a movie he had watched with Steve back on Midgard.

There were two lines where you could wait for food in a single file. Surrounding the lines were dark gray tables that looked to be made of the same metal parts as the ceiling boasted. The tables were spaced efficiently to allow room for those sitting at them but also provide a semblance of separation. Currently the room was only half full, tables of Asgardians and Aerilian's mixed together. Mindlessly Thor followed Loki's movements and they wandered over to a corner where Bruce, Valkyrie and Heimdall sat.

Thor commented on the vastness of the room, wondering why such a large room was dedicated to food and the distribution of it.

"It's a mess hall." Bruce answered, taking a bite off his fork. His comment earned a look of confusion as the others looked around.

"It's actually quite clean Bruce. I don't understand." A chuckle left the quiet man who took a drink before speaking.

"No, a mess hall. On Earth, military bases have cafeterias like this. The open plan makes it easy to serve many people at once, though in a mess hall the food isn't this good. It makes sense though because this ship wasn't meant to be a transport for everyday people."

The Asgardians all waited for more information as Bruce sat back, trying to figure out how to explain what he had learned.

"This ship was made for transport of materials the Aerilian's used to build their spaceships. Apparently, they were one of the chief ship building races of deep space. They built three ships of this size to transport the materials they would need. Often they would also transport small squadrons who were sent on missions across space."

"How did you learn this information?" The question from Loki resulted in a bashful smile from Bruce as he scratched the back of his head and looked down at his tray.

"I read some files on the tablet in our room. Synergy was very helpful in giving me some background on the Aerilian's." Bruce opened his mouth to add something else when Aymer approached their table, tray in hands.

"May I join you?" The older man asked, earning nods from the table. He sat down next to Thor and the table was quiet for a moment. "How are you feeling today?" Aymer asked, turning towards the Asgardian nobleman.

Thor gave a tight smile, nodding his head. "Much better. I had not realized my body was that drained until I had a moment to rest."

"Adrenaline can do that to you." Aymer continued asking the Asgardians some basic questions about their needs. He tried to keep the topic light because he knew that a more serious one was on the horizon at some point. "I know that Jade would like to meet with you all, if you're up to it. So we can put a plan together to make sure you arrive at your destination."

Thor nodded at his words as they all continued with their meal and the light conversation from before.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Sleep came easy the first few days because there was so much to do on the ship. The first night they had put people wherever they could fit to at least make it through the night. Day 2 was comprised of cleaning out rooms and setting up beds to ensure everyone had a comfortable place to sleep. With all hands on deck the process moved along quickly but Jade was exhausted by the physical labor and the mental act of interacting with so many people during those days. She loved talking with others but it was a bit draining on her.

However, right now she needed to meet with their guests to put a complete plan of action together. They only knew the basics of where the Asgardians were headed but in order to be prepared they needed more. Nodding absently to a few people that greeted her as she passed, Jade made her way to the conference room by the bridge.

She palmed the door controls and smiled when she saw that her family was standing around the room talking to their guests. Her father was speaking to Heimdall in the corner and though their conversation looked serious their bodies had a relaxed posture. Thor and his brother were speaking to her brothers, another serious conversation happening there. Lizzie and Valkyrie were standing with Dr. Banner and that conversation looked to be more relaxed and animated than the others. Three of her advisors were in the room as well, talking amongst themselves and thankfully Falon wasn't one of them which caused her to breathe a sigh of relief. Everyone quieted down as she walked to her usual seat and they slowly stopped their conversations and moved to the table.

"How is everyone settling in?" She asked the Asgardian King as she turned her tablet on and prepared to do some quick calculations. They were going to have to make at least one stop if they were traveling into the Milky Way but she feared more would be added with the information gathered here.

"Quite well actually. Your people have been very accommodating and I cannot thank you enough for that."

Jade nodded and shared a smile with the handsome royal as she turned her attention back to the numbers. Focus on the numbers Storm. Not the handsome man who was now giving you full attention.

"So Earth is your destination. If we continue on as we are now, speed and direction, it will take us about a month and a half to get there. If you need to get there faster then we will have to come up with a different plan. The closer we get to **our** destination the more likely we would be able to contact Earth but I can't make the trip any quicker in this ship."

Thor nodded thoughtfully and took a moment to consider her words. "Of course I would like to get there quicker but I realize that is not a feasible option at this time. I am comfortable with the timeline you are proposing as long as no more time is added to it if possible. We have to reach Earth as soon as possible. They must be warned."

"What happened?" Lizzie asked, causing an immediate change in their guests. They almost seemed to deflate at the question but everyone was curious as to the answer.

"I am not sure where to begin." Thor said, pain lacing his words. "Our planet was destroyed and we barely escaped with our lives. Too many Asgardians did not." Loki reached over to place his hand on Thor's arm and Jade could feel the sadness that emanated from the gods across from her. "We need to warn my friends on Earth of what is coming their way."

"What's that?" Jade's father asked and a cold feeling ran over the Aerillian ruler at Thor's next words.

"His name is Thanos."

The room was silent. The Aerilian's were familiar with Thanos, seeing as their home world was in the far reaches of space where he frequented as of late. He had left them alone for most of the time they had known about him.

"Yeah, we're familiar with that asshole." Vin spat out. "Did he destroy your world?"

"No. It was someone else, a story perhaps better left for later." Heimdall responded now curious as to how they knew the mad Titan. "How do you know of Thanos?"

"His children do not take lightly at being denied their prizes. We interfered when they attacked Xandar a handful of months ago. In retaliation they came and destroyed our world." Aymer informed the others who had varying looks on their faces. Some wore shock, others anger and sadness.

"We have been traveling for about 7 months on this ship since the destruction of Aerilia. Few of our people are left and we were lucky this vessel was out picking up supplies at the time of the attack or I believe that none of us would have survived." Vin offered.

"You have mentioned a couple of times warning your friends on Earth about what is coming. Thanos is destructive and no one has been able to resist or survive him once he becomes fixed on them. How will Earth be any different?" This question came from Jade, causing Thor to look over at her and give her a wide, almost smug, smile.

"My friends on Earth are no ordinary people. The Avengers are some of the most powerful and brightest individuals I know and if anyone can find a way to stop Thanos, it will be them. The earlier we can warn and prepare the better our chances of defeating this threat. Plus, two of the items Thanos wants are on that planet. He will eventually go there and we must be prepared before he strikes."

"And he wants…what?" Lizzie asked. Silence met her question, the Asgardians sharing glances with one another.

"There are two infinity stones on Earth." Thor said quietly, no smile or mirth on his face as he glanced at their hosts. Looking around he saw most of them had now turned serious and knew exactly what he was speaking about. When he finally looked at Jade he saw worry and realization, which confused him.

"That's why he was at Xandar. He found the power stone." Her voice was quiet but no one else made any noise at her words. "I had hoped I was wrong and that he wasn't looking for them. Do you know where any of the other stones are?" Thor shook his head at her question but she and Heimdall had both turned their eyes in Loki's direction for a brief moment. The dark haired man had the sense to look uncomfortable but did not say anything. She shared a passing glance with the gatekeeper but chose not to say anything for now to the others.

"There's no guarantee he's found it but we should probably assume he has it for right now. We can't go back and check." Aymer stated, sensing that his daughter did not want to draw any attention to what had just happened.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

He was pacing the room when the door chime sounded. Taking a deep breath his feet led him over to the door and he palmed it open. Thor stood outside, along with Bruce, both wearing concerned looks. Turning on his heel, he walked back into the room to continue his pacing as the two men entered.

"Loki, what is going on?" His brother asked, approaching him and grabbing his arm to stop his movement. Loki opened his mouth to respond when the door opening again stopped him. All eyes fell to Heimdall as he entered the room but Thor could still sense his brother's unease. Turning back to him he searched his face for an answer. "Now, why did you ask us here?"

Instead of answering, Loki turned his wrist, his fingers cupped upward as the Tesseract shimmered into view. He closed his eyes waiting for a reaction from his brother, not having to wait long.

"Fuck."

"Well that might complicate things a bit." Bruce murmured as Heimdall moved closer towards the dark headed god. The guardian's eyes darted between the bright blue object and the eyes of his prince. A deep sigh rumbled from his chest, his feet moving him across the room. There was a heavy silence in the room as Loki waited for someone to talk. A feeling of unease moved over him as they all remained silent before he finally spoke again.

"Something told me to take it."

"You're hearing voices now?" Bruce asked with disbelief, causing Thor to chuckle lightly.

"No. It was not a voice. It was more a compulsion, unlike my usual ones that involve some amount of mischief. Plus, I believe there is an infinity stone inside." Had the conversation not been so serious, Loki might have laughed out loud at the look on the faces of the three other men who had frozen in place.

"Why do you think that?" Heimdall asked moving across the room to sit on his bed. Bruce situated himself on a chair while Thor stood with his arms crossed, still waiting for his brother to answer.

"The Tesseract has unlimited power. It has opened portals in space, repaired the rainbow bridge and transported me to steal it in the first place."

No one said anything right away,

"So we know where three stones are." Thor stated quietly. "We have to inform our hosts that we have an infinity stone on their ship."

Heimdall and Loki shared a glance, causing Thor to stand up straighter, his stomach tightening at what their look might mean.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, unusually observant.

"I think their leader already knows."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Heimdall and Bruce had left the room after Loki's reveal of the tesseract. Rubbing his eye, Thor plopped down on one of the beds and leaned back against the wall. Loki hadn't really moved from where he was standing on the other side of the room, though he had relegated the Tesseract back to where he had hidden it previously. His posture was almost resigned as the silence in the room became heavy.

"I'm sorry brother." Thor's whispered apology brought dark green eyes to his and for once he could see the pain in them. For so long he had neglected to see what Loki had tried to hide from him and everyone else. It was only after losing everything else, their father, their home, that it had finally registered with him and he felt tremendous guilt for how he had treated the other man. "If I could go back and change things, I would do so gladly to keep you from the pain of all you have been through. I would have protected you better, especially from father."

Loki watched his brother for a moment, hearing the sincerity in his voice. He carded a hand through his hair and sat in one of the chairs, choosing his words wisely. Thor was prone to guilt when he didn't need to be. He shouldered too much at times.

"I admired you when we were children." The dark haired god began quietly. "Before father turned your head to the throne exclusively. Before the burden of someday being ruler started to weigh on you. Thor, you never stood a chance. We both wanted to please father and Odin was very persuasive in order to achieve his ends."

Thor snorted. "He knew how to appeal to my vanity."

"Perhaps. He fed into that particular facet of you. It was a way for him to control the man you would become. Odin was all about control."

"I always felt like I was only good at one thing. I did not have the gift of magic that you and mother had. Our studies bored me as a child, unless it was about some battle. Commerce and diplomacy were a waste of my time, but I needed them to become ruler. But fighting. That I was good at. No flowery words or subterfuge was needed to defeat someone in battle. No thought beyond strategizing and analyzing."

Loki smiled softly

"No. You are more than a fighter brother, though you do excel in that realm. Your exuberance for life draws others to you and I watch the peace you have brought to others simply by being near. And when there is a challenge, you rise to meet it. Whether it is in battle or in helping our people. That doesn't mean you have done so gracefully but your heart has been true in the attempts. I would also call you a protector. You protect those that are important to you just as much as those whom you do not know. You are more than a fighter."

"Then why is it I have failed to protect those closest to me? Those I love? I've failed you more times than I care to remember, brother." Thor's voice was low, but Loki could hear the pain in them. The regret that they carried. It had taken the two of them losing everything but each other to realize that their relationship had been fractured long ago. Long before Thanos had managed to trap the God of Mischief.

"Odin played us against one another with a practiced ease. He was the ultimate master of maneuvering people where he wanted them to be. It was easy to take our need to please him and twist it for his own use. While in his own way he did love us, he always had a use for something. A purpose that benefited him. I sometimes wonder what our lives would have been like had he not been so controlling." Thor nodded at his brother's words, not trusting himself to speak. It was hard for him to express himself to others, his mother being the exception. There were many times he had wanted to talk to Loki about this but he always talked himself out of it. Seeing it as a weakness and not a positive.

"I will do better by you Loki. I swear it. I will not fail you again." Their eyes met, both glassy with tears as Loki took his brother's words to heart.

"I know you won't Thor." The whispered reply seemed to lift a bit of the burden from the dark haired man's shoulders but he knew they had more discussion ahead to repair the rift between them.

"I won't press you either, to tell me what happened after you fell." Loki's stomach roiled at the words. His jaw tightened and his heart rate shot up. But he said nothing. He was not ready for that right now. "I'll be here when you are ready to talk. Nothing you say will change the fact that you are my brother and I love you." Loki wouldn't meet Thor's eyes and he had to respect that. He had done his part to let Loki know he was there.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

The boys have a few issues to work out among themselves. We get a little more interaction with the Storm kids too. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

His brother's presence was noticeably absent the following morning. Thor sat quietly with Bruce and Brunnhilde in the mess hall, eating their morning meal. The two shared looks of concern at the blonde man's silence as he picked at his food, though they made no comments and carried the conversation between the two of them.

After cleaning up and exiting the room, Thor stopped just outside the doorway as his companions continued to walk down the hall. Bruce halted and glanced behind him to see his friend standing with a pensive look on his face. Pursing his lips, the scientist walked back to Thor.

"You ok, pal?" The big man's head popped up and he nodded absently.

"I'm fine. I think I will go for a walk and get to know the ship." Abruptly, he turned and walked the opposite way leaving the two staring after him.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Brunn commented quietly as she moved to stand behind Bruce.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out."

0_0_0_0_0_0

"Looking for something particular, your majesty?"

He felt himself jump at the words spoken to his right, his head turning to focus on the man there. Jake Storm had a brow raised and a questioning smile on his face causing Thor to look around to see exactly where he was. Surprise at finding himself on the bridge filled him and he glanced back with an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I didn't even realize where I was." The bustling room was quite obviously the heart of the ship and as it was the middle of the day it was filled with people moving about here and there. Thor moved back towards the bulk head to keep out of the way as he watched the activities. Jake finished his conversation and turned towards their visitor.

"You ok?" Thor met the other man's eyes and nodded woodenly at the question. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been wandering at this point and probably should just excuse himself. "I'm getting ready to deliver a report. Why don't you join me and I'll give you the behind the scenes tour." Jake's voice was filled with humor and Thor found himself returning a genuine smile, following the man out of the room.

0_0_0_0_0_0

Entering the large common room at the back end of the ship, Bruce gazed around hoping to find the dark haired god. He went over the room twice, his shoulders falling as he failed to observe Loki. Synergy had stated the man was here but he must have left the room before Bruce had arrived. Turning to step back through the doorway he paused as movement in the back corner caught his eye. It was brief but something caused him walk in the general direction.

Around the short corner he found Loki sitting alone. A low, padded bench lined the wall with small square windows evenly spaced at eye level. The lanky form was leaning back against the bulk head at one end of the bench, arms crossed over his chest and his head leaning against the window. Loki's eyes were closed and Bruce could see his face scrunched as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"We missed you at breakfast."

A wry smile came to the other man's face, eyes remaining closed as Bruce braced himself for the snappy tirade that was sure to follow.

"Somehow I doubt that Bruce." The whispered reply lacked any heat and the scientist scratched the back of his head, trying to decide how he wanted to deal with this. Loki was by far one of his least favorite people in the universe. However, he knew something had happened between the two brothers and he hated seeing Thor like he had been this morning. Of course, there was the fact that Loki had actually helped them escape Asgard that compelled Bruce to see this through. His mind made up, Bruce slowly walked to the other side of the bench and mirrored Loki's pose before he spoke again.

"I was actually being truthful. I'm kinda used to your snarky comments and comebacks at this point." Bruce sat quietly, as he formulated how to approach the subject. Finally, he just jumped right in. "Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you last night and I don't need to know. What I do know, is that we are going back to Earth, to a planet full of people who don't particularly like you and Thor is going to ask them to accept you." Loki's eyes darted to Bruce's, a shadow of disbelief flitted through before vanishing.

"They won't accept me."

"Probably not, but your brother is going to ask them. I know this because it's how he works and is optimistic as hell. He's going to remind them that we need all hands on deck and that you will be important to this battle. He's going to need you at his side Loki because this might be biggest battle of our lives."

Loki remained silent as Bruce gave him some time to digest his words. "I think after the last few weeks that maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe we all were. I've been thinking that some things don't add up and if I'm right…you need to talk to your brother. He believes in you and you're all he has left." Bruce's soft voice trailed off, knowing he wouldn't get a response. Quietly, he stood and left the area, leaving Loki to his thoughts.

0_0_0_0_0_0

"Come in." Her eyes never left the schematics in front of her, floating over the small interactive table in her office. The room was big, especially compared to the room she currently shared with her sister. It housed a large desk with a comfortable rolling chair, a couch, 2 loveseats and an ottoman as well as a round table that would seat six people comfortably. The interactive table was almost as big as her desk but she was only using a small portion of it at the moment. In her opinion, the best thing about the room was the huge window behind her desk. She could waste hours staring out into the vastness of space instead of working.

Right now, Jade was so engrossed in her work that she didn't realize her brother wasn't alone until she turned around. He stood behind Jake, arms crossed at his back and a smile on his face. At first glance his smile looked genuine but she could feel the turmoil rolling off him. A quick meeting of eyes with her brother confirmed that something was up, but she would take the other rulers lead and not mention anything.

"King Odinson. Good morning." She greeted after she recovered from the surprise. Jake had kept moving towards her while the other man stayed just inside the now closed door.

"Thor is fine."

"I found him wandering the halls so I thought I'd show him around." Jake murmured as the two rulers continued to stare at each other, causing him to chuckle under his breath. He plopped down on her couch and studied the light table projection a few feet away. "This, does not look like work Jade Renee."

Turning, the brunette walked back over to the table and tried to gather her thoughts again. She heard the big man walk further into the room but focused on her brother's comment.

"It is work, smart ass."

"It looks like a cruiser." The twins turned to look at Thor as he stood giving them a half smile, his words quiet in the room.

"The beginnings of one, at least. I've had the idea in my head for a while now and finally decided to do something with it." Jake rose from the couch and Thor walked forward, both men wanting a closer look.

"Looks smaller than our usual cruisers."

A sign escaped her before she could stop it and she turned to give her brother an exasperated look. "Is there a particular reason you're here?"

"Ouch. I'm hurt Sprite." Rolling her eyes in response she pushed some buttons on the table and the image disappeared. Jake handed her a small rectangular device and grinned. "I brought you the report you needed."

"You couldn't have just sent it to me?"

"I wouldn't have been able to bug you then."

"Lucky me."

Thor watched the two siblings goad each other, a pang causing him to rub his chest unconsciously. Looking down he missed the green eyes that flew to him with the loud sigh he released. When she turned her attention back to her brother she saw the smile on his face and followed his lead as he drew the other man into a mindless conversation.

0_0_0_0_0_0

Late afternoon, Bruce returned to his room and was greeted to Thor sitting on his bed with a book in hand. The blonde looked up as he entered, giving him a nod before returning back to his reading. Bruce walked over to sit on his bed and waited. After a few moments Thor placed a small item in the page he was at and set it on the side table. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, Thor finally turning to speak but never got the chance.

"Loki was tortured, wasn't he? By Thanos."

Mouth hanging open, Thor blinked a few times before he sighed and sank back against his pillow. One hand came up to rub over his face, resting over his eyes as he tried to compose his thoughts.

"I think so, yes. Though he won't talk to me about it." Thor's head turned towards his friends', hand coming off to fall at his side. "How did you come to your conclusion?"

"If the scepter was capable of controlling others, who's to say that Loki wasn't being controlled by it as well. Maybe not as completely as the others but it's within reason that Thanos used the anger and hate he felt to influence him with the mind stone. Now that we know about the mind stone and how powerful it is…it just makes sense."

Silence was the only response as Bruce patiently waited. He knew this was a sore subject for both brothers but they needed to deal with it before arriving at Earth. If they didn't, things would get ugly quick.

"Loki seemed to be in pain in New York. I didn't see it at first, perhaps because I didn't want to see it. Time has given me an inkling of something not being right. My brother is the God of Mischief, but he's neither good nor evil. His mischief was mostly harmless growing up."

"Yeah, because snakes are harmless." Thor chuckled at Bruce's comment knowing the scientist wasn't a fan of the creatures.

"Loki has always been about balance. Neither black nor white but a constant shade of gray. He's always been between two worlds and perhaps that's part of the reason. When I took Jane back to Asgard to save her he helped me, protected her even, despite the fact he knew he was going back into that cell."

"If the alternative was Thanos that cell probably looked mighty inviting even knowing he was stuck there forever."

Thor stood and started pacing the room as Bruce watched. He stopped twice and appeared ready to speak before he changed his mind and resumed walking.

"You guys need to talk about this."

"I know."

"You might need to force a conversation." Bruce encouraged, earning a grunt from his friend.

"Forcing Loki to do something is like trying to make a Bilgesnipe accept a rider. It doesn't happen."

Confusion covered Bruce's face. "What the hell does a Bilgesnipe look like?"

0_0_0_0_0_0

That evening before dinner, all four Storm siblings were in Jade's office waiting for her to finish when their father entered the room. The look on his face was serious enough that Jade put down her tablet and searched his face.

"What is it?" Jade queried, her father's pensive look not leaving as he sat across from her.

"What happened in that meeting with the Asgardians? You shared a look with Heimdall and I didn't say anything but I have a feeling it's important." The other three occupants of the room stared at Jade as she leaned back in her chair, releasing a noisy breath.

"I think Loki has a stone on him." Looking up she watched the faces of her family as they held disbelief and shock.

"Are you serious?" Vin asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it out loud.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I have the same feeling I did on Xandar when we came across that temple. Something powerful is on this ship."

No one spoke for a few moments as they digested the information. Aymer simply looked at his daughter, a slight grin on his face. Confusion must have showed on her own because he chuckled lightly and sat back in his chair.

"I think your powers are growing. You're able to sense powerful beings or objects with greater accuracy just in the last year." Jade nodded absently at his words, trying to tamp down the frustration she always felt with her powers. "Don't compare yourself to these yahoos." Aymer said, his thumb pointing in the direction of the other three behind him.

"Hey now!" Vin protested, earning chuckles from the room.

"Your grandmother's powers exhibited late as well."

"You take after her in everything else J. Why not this too?" A stink eye was leveled in the youngest child's direction by their father. The banter relaxed Jade a bit though patience in this area was always trying. With a thoughtful look on her face, Jade sat quietly for a minute. Finally she looked up, her lips pursed as she shared a look with her father.

"I'll talk with Heimdall in a couple of days. I have a feeling they know and I want to give them the benefit of the doubt that they are going to tell us first. "

0_0_0_0_0_0

It had been two days since Bruce and Thor had their conversation about Loki and the scientist was ready to knock both their heads together. Though Loki was no longer making himself scarce, the brothers were being courteous to each other and nothing more. The others could tell the dynamic had changed but had chosen not to say anything. Bruce assumed it was an Asgardian thing but he was slowly losing his patience with the two.

That evening, Bruce made himself disappear during dinner time hoping that being together alone would make them talk. Heimdall and Brunn had eaten early, enticed by one of the Aerilian soldiers into a full tour of the ship. Thor had arrived at Loki's room to pick him up, both not bothering to look at each other and barely interacting.

As they reached the mess hall, Thor noticed Jade sitting by herself and veered in her direction as he exited the line. He didn't expect Loki to follow and was surprised by his presence behind him. The young woman sat reading a book, her empty tray sitting next to her and he almost changed direction except for the hand at his back that pushed him forward.

Stopping a few feet away from the table, he smiled when she glanced up in surprise at the two men standing before her.

"Can we join you?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them but he relaxed at her answering smile.

"Of course." Jade replied as she set her book down and moved her tray out of the way. Both men sat across from her, tucking into their food and studiously ignoring each other. Her eyes moved back and forth between them, brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what was wrong. They had both seemed off the last couple of days but she had kept her nose out of it. Now her curiosity was piqued and she was worried that something was wrong.

"Everything ok?" Both brothers looked up in surprise, Thor pausing in mid chew and Loki holding the fork inches away from his open mouth. It took everything in her to not laugh at their faces but years of diplomatic experience helped. They side eyed one another, Loki moved his fork down to his tray and Thor continued chewing his food. Her fingers crossed on the table in front of her, Jade waited patiently as they thought about their answers.

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?" Thor answered, with a forced smile, his fork returning to his plate for more food. Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's answer and chanced a glance at her. One eyebrow came up in question but his face remained blank of emotion. Realizing no answers would be forthcoming, she shifted in her seat and decided now was not the time.

"No reason."

"I am surprised you are eating alone this evening. Usually your siblings join you." Loki ventured, taking the out she offered. He watched her posture soften as she settled back into her seat and smiled.

"Lizzie is catching up with some friends and my brothers decided on a game night."

"Game night?" Thor questioned, now interested in the conversation since it was not about his brother and himself.

"Yes. Game night consists of beating the crap out of each other in some stupid version of a workout. Or at least that's the closest explanation I can give you. I'm sure they've recruited some of the other officers to play."

"And you don't participate in this 'game night'?" The question came from the dark haired man, but both brothers looked curious as to the answers. Jade chuckled before taking her time to answer.

"I actually do join them every once in a while, but they are particularly rowdy lately. Since we've been secluded on this ship for so long they are getting antsy. I'm not nearly as restless as they are. I'm sure there will be rousing stories about how they kicked each other's asses later." Thor and Loki laughed at her response.

"Yes, well that's how brothers are, I guess." Thor responded.

"Oh, I'm well aware of how brothers are. I grew up with five of them, all older." Jade chuckled as she took a drink.

"Five? Dear Gods, that must have been hell." Loki's comment made her laugh out loud, but she was shaking her head.

"It wasn't all bad. I was the first girl and they treated me as such until I started kicking their asses. Then they taught me how to fight."

Loki sat up straight, one eyebrow raised and a look of disbelief on his face. "They didn't protect you?"

A snort was Jade's answer, along with an incredulous look.

"Oh they protected me, in their own way. In teaching me how to fight they were allowing me to protect myself. They were every bit as annoying as brothers should be, to all of their sisters." Jade's voice trailed off and she gave them a small smile before she took another drink.

"You had more siblings than the ones we have met, didn't you?" Thor's quiet question made her stomach roll as she sighed and fidgeted with the book in front of her. Taking a minute to compose herself she looked back up at the brothers and gave them a weak smile.

"There were 8 of us; five boys and three girls. My older brothers had quite a few years on me but we were still close. Amaud, the oldest was the only one married. He and Keya had one daughter, Shael." Jade's voice wavered a bit at her niece's name. She took a drink, her eyes avoiding the two men for a few moments. "Tamas and Brom were both married to their jobs in the military so no wives for them." Jade laughed weakly as she cleared her throat and rubbed her palms together. "My sister Abigail was actually between Lizzie and I in age. She took after my mom, more concerned with community service." She gave Thor a watery smile, completely missing the look Loki gave the two of them.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Thor started, his next words dying in his throat as she shook her head at him.

"It's ok. They should be talked about. While I'm sad they're gone they were still special to me and talking about them keeps the memories fresh."

"So why do you and your younger siblings have Earth like names?"

Jade laughed out loud, covering her mouth quickly when she realized how loud she had been. Her reaction earned a hearty chuckle from Thor and a devious smile from Loki as they waited for an answer.

"My parents visited Earth a long time ago. I think it was during the medieval era. Mom fell in love with the literature and some of the names so my siblings were given those names."

"Your name is not Midgardian in origin though." Thor offered.

"Nope. J was named after our grandmother." Vin sat next to his sister, sliding into her harder than necessary as he tried to lighten the mood at the table. As he had moved closer to the table he could see her eyes were a bit red and her hands were fidgeting in her lap. "Plus, she had brilliant green eyes when she was born." Throwing his arm around her shoulders, Jade leaned into him thankful for his presence.

"Our grandmother was called the Jade queen. She also had green eyes and the Jade stone is popular in our end of deep space." Jade supplied, earning a nod from Thor.

"And…." Vin interrupted, causing his sister to roll her eyes. "Jade is regarded as a stone that protects and supports heart energy. Both Jade and our grandmother have ruled with their hearts more so than their other characteristics. It is said to exhibit a soothing energy that is accepting, loving and wise." Vin's tone was teasing but Thor could sense the affection for the woman in front of him and from what he had experienced so far, the description fit her accurately.

"Now that you've embarrassed me thoroughly Vin, did you need something?" Her cheeks were slightly red in embarrassment and she was looking at her brother with something akin to a death glare. Loki smiled mischievously when he saw the look on her brother's face though.

"Actually, I'm not done." Making a show of turning towards the two men across from them, he leaned forward as if to tell them a secret, though his voice was much too loud for that. "Jade also represents purity…" The rest of his words were cut off by Jade's hand, though no one probably would have been able to hear them anyway over the Asgardian's laughter.

Vin reached over to tickle the woman, her hand falling from his mouth as she attempted to move away from him. In her haste, she forgot her position on the end of the bench and fell to the floor. Her brother continued to laugh as Thor rose and extended his hand to help her up.

Her cheeks were still red as he helped her to her feet, a soft thank you his only reply. Without looking at him she sat back down and glared at Vin.

"I hate you." She told him, though you could hear the teasing in her voice.

"No you don't. I'm your favorite."

"Not anymore."

Thor smiled at the banter, a sigh escaping him as he thought about what he needed to do next.

0_0_0_0_0_0

It took him another three days before he finally decided to talk with Loki. He had been working himself up to go and find him when the man had showed up at his door instead. Bruce had not mentioned anything, vowing to let them figure it out but not wanting to wait too long into their travels. It needed to be fixed and soon.

When the door chimed, Thor opened it to find Loki on the other side, a pained look on his face. He moved to the side to allow his brother to enter, worry filling him of what could be wrong. Bruce sat on his bed, tablet in hand as he watched the two men in silence. Finally, he pushed.

"Are you two going to speak or just ignore each other for the rest of the trip? Because I gotta tell you, I'm about to kill you both." Thor could hear the exasperation in Bruce's voice and made a decision. Turning to his brother he searched his eyes and then spoke.

"What happened when you fell?"

Loki's body went still, his eyes not leaving Thor's as he tried to work out a way to avoid the topic. He really didn't want to have this conversation. Ever.

"Loki, I need you to tell me. I need to know what happened, why you did what you did. There has to be a reason other than you simply wanted to rule Earth."

A shaky breath left Loki's body, his stomach churning but he couldn't leave. He knew he needed to say something but his brain was frozen. His eyes darted over to Bruce's and he saw concern mixed with curiosity there. He'd come to trust the strange scientist and maybe even like him but he wasn't sure about opening up this wound with an audience.

"Ebony Maw found me after I fell." His whispered response was filled with pain as he broke eye contact with the other two men and turned his back to them. Bruce looked over and saw Thor's fists clenched at his sides, the big man braced for what was to come. This was not going to go well.

"Why didn't you say something?" Thor responded, his words prompting Loki to whip around and lunge in his brother's direction. He stopped mere inches from him, his face filled with rage and his teeth clenched.

"Why would I say anything? No one ever listened to me in the first place and when they did my feelings were pushed to the side like they weren't important or valid. Every mistake I made was treated as the worst thing. Besides, father never wanted to hear about my feelings. He just wanted someone strong who wouldn't question him or his orders. He wanted someone who could fight and keep the 9 realms under control. Every time I showed an ounce of feeling it was treated as a weakness and used against me. By the very people who were supposed to love me!"

"They tortured me. Is that what you want to hear!? They made me beg for death, in my head at least. Not out loud, at least not that I remember. Just when I thought I would break, they stopped and allowed me to heal. Then it began all over again. For months Maw did this and there was no one there. No one to help me. No one." Turning his back again, he carded his hand through his hair wildly, pulling the strands in order to ground himself.

All Loki could hear is his own blood rushing through his ears. His anger festered and he didn't know how long he stood there, his back to the others, fists clenched as he tried to control himself. He knew his Jotun form was showing but he couldn't find it in him to care. It took a good five minutes for him to calm down before he turned around.

Bruce was sitting on the edge of the bed, a look of disbelief and horror on his face. Loki knew that the man was tortured by his own demons, not in the physical sense, but his mental stability had been questioned over the years. By himself and others. He knew, like Loki, what it was like to be feared.

His brother sat fully on the other bed, head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He was breathing heavily and Loki thought he was probably trying to calm himself. As he started to turn around he saw the wetness on his brother's hands, trickling through his fingers. Closing his eyes he swallowed harshly, realizing the wetness was actually tears. Despite how he wanted to hate his brother, he couldn't. He had always wanted to despise him, to hate him more than anything else. It was only the realization that both brothers were pawns in their father's twisted, sadistic world that kept him from true hate for Thor.

The years away from his brother had been difficult because even though they had been so different they had also relied on each other. They were night and day in abilities and personalities but together they had always been a force to be reckoned with. Where Loki was dark, brooding and sneaky his brother was light hearted, boisterous and charismatic. Loki knew deep down that Thor would do anything to keep him safe, even sacrifice his own life if needed.

Sighing deeply, Loki plopped down on the nearest surface, exhaustion seeping through him.

"I'm tired of fighting, Thor. Tired of fighting you, and everyone else. Sometimes I think it's too much to ask for a bit of peace." He watched his brother, the strongest man he knew, wipe his eyes and sniffle as he tried to control himself. It was rare for him to see Thor weep openly. He wasn't sure if that was just how he was or because their father detested any visible weakness.

"I don't want to fight you anymore either brother. I don't think a little peace is too much to ask for all of us. We have to defeat Thanos before we can even think about that though. You and I have to be a united front when we reach Earth. I need you to be honest with me so I can make them understand why you should be included and fight at my side. I need you there with me."

Loki stared at his brother, searching for something in his gaze. Then he told him everything.

0_0_0_0_0_0

After Loki's revelation, Thor found sleep was not going to happen. He tossed and turned for hours before he finally gave up and left his room. Again he found himself wandering the ship, though after Jake's brief tour days earlier, he had a clearer picture of where he was. Not knowing how long he had roamed he came upon a small hallway that branched off a main artery and followed it. When he reached the end he marveled at the small room.

The beauty of space stared at him from top to bottom. The ceiling of the room was clear, allowing him a vast look at the planet they were passing. As his gaze traveled down to eye level he froze at what he saw. The room was occupied and not wanting to wake her or intrude on what was obviously a place of solitude he stayed still for a moment. As he quietly started to walk backwards, lifting his feet as carefully as possible to not make a sound, her head turned his direction and he stopped. Jade gave him a pained smile, her body moving to sit a little straighter but it was her eyes that made him stay. Not the tear tracks that shone in the low light, but the sadness he saw in her tired eyes made him hesitate.

Her head nodded slowly to the other end of the bench she occupied and the blonde paused for a brief moment before he moved in that direction. His eyes never left her on his trek, as she turned back towards the view of space. Keeping the silence he took an opportunity to really look at her.

The first thing he focused on was her long, beautiful hair that cascaded over her shoulder. He was a sucker for long hair. It was the first time she'd had it down and he found his fingers itching to run through the dark curls. Settling into the seat, his back against the hard metal behind him, he continued his perusal. She was dressed casually in some baggy, gray pants and a dark blue t-shirt much too large for her frame. Her bare feet were poking out of the hem of the pants, the shiny, pale pink color on her toe nails bringing a smile to his face.

Jade's posture was one of relaxation, not defeat, but he could see the exhaustion in her face more so than usual. It was always there if he looked close enough but she didn't have her barriers up at the moment. A small niggling voice told him he was intruding but he also didn't want to leave. Some part of him craved to know this woman, and not just on a physical level.

After having watched her interact with those on this ship, his own people included, he knew she was strong willed but caring. She took the time to listen to others, always had a genuine smile on her face despite how exhausted he knew she must be.

"Couldn't sleep?" Her soft voice broke him out of his own thoughts as his lips turned up gently.

"I don't require much sleep, but tonight my thoughts seemed to be screaming a little louder than usual."

Jade nodded her head in understanding, stealing a quick glance his way before looking back to the stars.

"I can totally relate."

He studied her again for a moment before turning to look out into space. They sat in companionable silence for quite a bit of time before he turned back to her.

"I have nightmares." She whispered before he could speak. His face scrunched up at her words, knowing how exhausting those could be.

"Of your planet being destroyed?" His quiet question brought her gaze to his and she nodded, swallowing hard before releasing a noisy breath. "I've had quite a few of those in the last few weeks. Some nights they are blissfully short, others I wake up in a sweat feeling like I've been running for days."

"There's no rhyme or reason as to when they hit. If there was maybe I could be prepared for them." Jade responded as her legs stretched out on the bench. "I've taken to leaving my room when they wake me up, knowing I won't get back to sleep. Sometimes I hit the gym, hoping to exhaust myself. Other times I wander the ship, checking to make sure everything is running as it should be. Of course it is. My crew is more than capable."

"Have you talked to anyone about them?"

"No. Not really. Lizzie knows I have them because we share a room, but she sleeps through most of them so I don't think she truly knows how many I have. Or how bad they are."

Crossing one leg in front of him, the other falling off the bench, Thor leaned closer to her and gave her a satirical grin.

"Well, it just so happens, I know someone who might be an excellent listener and has experience in the realm of guilt and having their planet destroyed." His words caused her to laugh lowly, a bit of the sadness leaving her eyes. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I think we can probably help each other work through the issues we have."

Jade nodded, her arms unwrapping from her body and held her right hand out to the man across from her. A huge grin appeared on his face as he took her hand in his and gave her a cheeky wink. Sitting back he felt his heart lighten at having eased another's burden. But her next words undid a bit of that good feeling.

"So which stone did you bring aboard my ship?"


	12. Chapter 12

**_Last time…. _**

**_Crossing one leg in front of him, the other falling off the bench, Thor leaned closer to her and gave her a satirical grin. _**

**_"Well, it just so happens, I know someone who might be an excellent listener and has experience in the realm of guilt and having their planet destroyed." His words caused her to laugh lowly, a bit of the sadness leaving her eyes. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I think we can probably help each other work through the issues we have." _**

**_Jade nodded, her arms unwrapping from her body and held her right hand out to the man across from her. A huge grin appeared on his face as he took her hand in his and gave her a cheeky wink. Sitting back he felt his heart lighten at having eased another's burden. But her next words undid a bit of that good feeling._**

**_"So which stone did you bring aboard my ship?"_**

Chapter 12

The smile on his face faltered slightly at her question, a huge sigh escaping him as he sat back and carded his hands through his hair.

"In my defense, I didn't know we had brought it aboard until after the fact."

Jade gave him an indulgent smile, his anxiety calming a bit. He had put off mentioning the stone because he wasn't sure what the reaction would be. As laid back as the Aerilian's appeared to be he shouldn't have been surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. You just confirmed my theory." Her wide grin brought a smile to his own face and he chuckled at being played so well.

"You would think with having a brother who's the God of Mischief that I would be better at not falling for things like that."

"Well, we all have our weaknesses. Even gods."

)_)_)_)_)_)

Over the next few nights he found himself in that little alcove again. Every night, Jade was there. Mostly their conversations stayed upbeat, as much as possible, but they had delved into some serious talks as well. Thor felt comfortable enough sharing his guilt about his brother and his home.

"I feel like I should have known. I should have done something to ensure he was not so at odds with my father. But I was blinded by my own selfish needs and vanity. Loki paid the price for that." His words trailed off as he turned to gaze out the window, knowing that his eyes were filling with tears. As much as he knew she wouldn't throw it back in his face, he didn't really want to cry in front of her. Not if he could help it.

"You're not responsible for Loki. You never were." Jade's words brought his head around, a look of confusion written across his handsome features.

"He's my brother, I should have protected him."

"You were a child, it was your parent's duty to protect Loki. You protecting him is an added benefit, but it sounds like your father was manipulating things for the outcome **_he_** wanted.

"When he fell….went into the void, we were adults. I should have done more."

Jade thought very carefully about her next words. She certainly didn't want to come across as preachy and she didn't like how Thor had taken on the guilt that shouldn't be his. She also didn't want to anger him and end these talks she could quickly become addicted to.

"Growing up, we always knew that our parents loved us. No matter what happened. When we were successful and did great things they showed us love. When we made horrible decisions that affected not only ourselves but others, they showed us love. Maybe my parents were unique, but I truly believe that it's when we are at our worst that we need the most love. When we're angry and broken. Selfish or frustrated. At our most unlovable. That's when we need that unconditional love that only a parent can provide. A child should be one of the most important things to a parent, especially when they're young." Thor's eyes looked up as she spoke, the passion and conviction in her voice giving him pause. Looking at her now he could see she was trying to stay calm, concentrating on her breathing as she wrung her hands in her lap.

"You lost a child." He whispered, a shaky breath leaving her at his words. She visibly swallowed then met his eye with a watery grin and a nod.

"I was actually married once, about 200 years ago. Arlen was the friend of one of my brother's. I'd known him most of my life. He was older than me but it happened over time that things just changed between us. His family was horrendous. Both he and his little brother were such caring and sweet souls and how they came out of that hellacious gene pool was a mystery to me." Thor could hear the fondness in her voice as she spoke. Her body relaxed and her hands stopped moving as she told her tale.

"Arlen and I were married for about 10 years before I became pregnant. It was a surprise but we hadn't really stopped it either. I had a fairly easy pregnancy and when my son was born…I hadn't thought it was possible to feel such love. I knew that I would have done anything for that little boy. Anything at all to see his smile and hear his laugh."

He found himself shifting on the bench, his big form leaning towards her and grabbing her hands out of her lap. Jade squeezed, giving him a painful smile.

"There was an explosion in the market. I had a very important meeting that day, something about our shipyards. I don't even remember what it was. It was visible from the conference room we were in, the boom shook the building. It didn't hit me until about 30 minutes later that something was wrong. I realized later that I had been feeling Jake's anxiety and grief at their deaths. My son was 8." Jade's voice broke on the last word and Thor moved to stand. He spoke no words as he picked her up and moved his own body into her seat, holding her on his lap. Fingers clutched at his shirt as he buried his nose in her hair, his arms wrapping around her in what he hoped was comfort. He could feel her tears dampen his shirt and knew he had some of his own marking his face.

Slowly her grip loosened but she made no motions to leave. Her breathing evened out to match his and he heard a sigh escape her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Words whispered as he continued to hold her in the safety of his arms. Jade lifted her head, leaning back slightly to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry your father didn't protect you and your brother." Thor searched her eyes, not looking for something in hers, but trying to find the truth of her words in his own head. He had gone so long blaming himself that it had become second nature. "You should never have been given that burden."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The following night, the topic centered on being in charge. Like every night, they were facing one another, backs to the wall. Tonight however, they were on the shorter bench, adjacent to their usual seat. About an hour after they had started talking Jade realized their feet were leaning against one another's and she couldn't find it in herself to move them.

Jade still hadn't revealed her specific title though Thor didn't seem to be worried about labeling things. They were discussing various challenges to being in charge when Jade admitted her insecurities in herself.

"You're joking, right?" The disbelief in his voice caught her by surprise even though her siblings had told her in the past that she was good at hiding things. Obviously it was the truth if Thor couldn't see it either.

"Crippling anxiety. Immense self-doubt. Fear of failure." Her quiet voice offered as she dropped her head and fiddled with the disc in her hand. Thor didn't bother hiding his surprise at her revelation.

"I never would have guessed you felt all those things. It's not at all evident in how you carry yourself."

"Many, many years of practice." Jade responded with a sincere chuckle, though he could see the sadness in her eyes when she looked up. "I've learned to hide it from others, even my own family at times."

His head bobbed a few times in agreement, knowing how she felt.

"As a leader, you have to push your own insecurities and worries aside. It's not about you at that moment." He agreed quietly, a half smile forming on Jade's face at his words. "It can be a very lonely position."

Jade huffed softly. "Lonely in a room full of people kind of lonely."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"So what's going on between you and Jade?" Loki asked, impressed, and slightly disappointed, when Thor didn't miss a step at his out of the blue question. His brother was, however, unable to keep the ghost of a smile off his face.

"What do you mean?" The Asgardian leader continued unhurried down the corridor, nodding his head at a few others they passed. They were currently on their way back to Thor's shared quarters and Loki felt like this was the perfect time to get some information.

"You haven't slept in your bed the past three nights. Please tell me you're not sleeping with her." Thor chuckled at his brother's words, preparing to answer as they rounded the corner and came to a stop. The two men shared a look, then checked their surroundings for a suitable hiding spot to listen from. Loki saw a small alcove, grabbed his brother's arm and guided him into it a few feet down the hall.

Fallon was holding court in the middle of the corridor and didn't seem to be worried about the volume of his voice. There were five men, of varying ages, standing around him, listening and nodding their heads. The few people that passed them down the hall gave them a mere glance and continued on, some rolling their eyes at the sight.

"I still can't believe she brought those people on board. We already have limited resources and have our own issues to deal with. Now we are headed to the Milly Way and all these misfits are running around our ship."

"I heard that their men are stalking our women. As if they don't have enough of their own people." One of the other men offered, stoking the fire that Falon had probably started.

"How can she not see what this is doing to our people?" Another man asked, his voice not quite as angry. Falon glared at the man, who cowered a bit at the attention.

"Because she is not fit to be our leader. I've said it for quite some time that we need to get rid of the stupid matriarchy rule that has inflicted subpar rulers on us. We need someone who will protect us, not cater to the wishes of those outside our own people." The man's voice was calm but Thor could hear the heat behind his words and it worried him. It didn't take much to complicate things for those in charge.

Falon huffed in frustration at something one of the men said quietly and he turned to stalk down the corridor away from their hiding place. Loki glanced at his brother, a thoughtful look on Thor's face as they watched the entourage carry their vitriol down the corridor. As they left their hiding place Loki shared his own information.

"I've had a handful of people approach me concerning similar conversations they overheard." Loki commented sadly, his brother sighing deeply beside him.

"I have as well. Falon is always part of the group. He's the biggest issue I think."

"Surely they don't all think like that. Most of the Aerilians I've met have been extremely pleasant and welcoming."

"I think it's just a select few." Thor offered, knowing he was going to have to approach Jade with the information. "And for the record, I am not sleeping with her. I happen to enjoy spending time with her, talking."

"Will wonders never cease." Loki joked as they continued their trek to their destination, both men holding worry for their new friends.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_Usually with her visions she viewed them from her own eyes, as if she was the center of the event. This time, Lizzie was watching from a distance, shadowy forms moving around her on all sides. Sounds met her ears but they were all blurred together and just when she thought something sounded familiar it floated away to be replaced by something else. _

_There was no discernible way to see where she was. No defining monuments or land marks. Blackness, with splashes of color that made little sense. Greens and browns mixed with flashes of red clouds and blue lightning-like strikes both below and above her. With some weird certainty, she knew she was not in space. _

_A glint of silver caught her eyes and she tried desperately to focus on it, to control the vision and make some sense of the chaos. A clattering of metal met her ears and she saw the silver fall to the ground as she tried to move towards it. Her progress was slow as she pushed against an invisible barrier but finally she came to the item. The blade of the dagger was wickedly curved, like a snake as it moved on the ground and about 6 inches long. A red substance covered the entire blade, pooling quickly towards her from a source she couldn't see. The sound of something dripping was insanely loud and made her want to put her hands over her ears. _

_She jumped as she heard a woman's scream, chills running down her body and dread pooling in her belly. It surrounded her and she couldn't pinpoint the direction it came from as purple arcs of light filled the dark void around her. The arcs crept closer, a purple cloud enveloping them, the hairs on her arms standing on end as it neared. A sense of calm as it came at her from all sides and slithered up her legs like a caress. Just before it covered her head she felt the most intense fear and pain she had ever experienced before darkness enclosed her._

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

Her small form nearly fell off the bed as she woke with a jolt. The sound of her heavy breathing the only thing in the room until she managed to calm herself enough to realize she was alone. Lizzie's head shot over to the other bed to see it empty, not even looking like Jade had ever been in it. This was the third night in a row that she hadn't come back to the room for sleep.

Wiping her face, she rose and walked into the bathroom to get a drink, hoping it might clear her mind. She knew that she would need to try and 'resee' her vision at some point. It had shaken her more than she cared to admit and the funny feeling in the pit of her belly was not helping. A visit to her father might be a good idea in the near future. For now, she padded back to her bed and tried to find a comfortable position, hoping she could fall back asleep.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The dark haired pair at the end of the table had been in their own little world for the last hour. Loki had rolled his eyes so much that Thor was surprised he hadn't strained a muscle yet. The two brothers had talked quietly and ate their dinner while Bruce and Jade geeked out over some new thing she had been working on.

"I mean seriously. How long can those two ramble on about that same thing for so long?" Loki asked, exasperated not only at the pair but also amused at his brother. Thor thought he was being covert about the glances he had been giving the woman, but he wasn't. At least not to his own brother.

"They're enjoying themselves. No harm done brother." The smile on Thor's face was trying to grow, but he managed to keep it low key enough to not be suspicious. At least he hoped that was true. The beautiful woman at the table had been on his brain on a pretty regular basis the last few days. Though he found himself exhausted during the day, he wasn't about to complain about how he had been spending his nights.

"Are they talking about that stupid upgrade?" Lizzie's voice brought Thor out of his own thoughts, as both brothers turned towards the other side of the table. The rest of the Storm siblings stood there, varying looks on their faces. Lizzie looked put out, or at least pretending to be. Jake had a thoughtful look, making Thor wonder if he'd perhaps like to be joining in on the conversation. Vin just rolled his eyes and sat down, starting on his food.

"Yes. For the last hour." Loki offered, earning a giggle from Lizzie.

"Give her a break guys. She's been working on that upgrade for a while now. It will make things easier on the ship so don't knock it." They all sobered at Jake's words, though Lizzie and Loki shared a small smirk before smoothing their expressions over.

"What the hell does it do anyway?" Vin's comment caused them all to look at him, his mouth full of food, eyebrows raised in question at their gazes.

"It recycles the water faster and takes out more of the impurities." The strong, humor laced, alto voice brought the group's heads back to the other end of the table. Jade had a smug smile on her face as she waited for a response. When none came, her posture deflated and she mumbled something about 'useless' people and 'surrounded by simpletons' before she moved down the table to be closer to everyone.

Bruce followed her, nudging Thor as he took the spot next to his bunk mate. A bunkmate that had been noticeably absent the last few nights. He wouldn't say anything in front of everyone else, but if he could get the man to come back to their room he was definitely interrogating him on his whereabouts. The group chatted for the next two hours, laughing and ribbing each other at every opportunity.

Vin sat back, his meal finished as he watched the two groups talk and didn't fight the smile that formed. Maybe something good would come out of the turmoil they had endured these last months. His eyes moved over to Jade and his smile softened as he watched her talk animatedly with Thor and Bruce. The scientist was thoroughly into what she was saying. Thor however, was probably not even hearing the words. He spoke at the appropriate times and asked questions but Vin didn't miss the looks he gave Jade. It was a good thing he liked the Asgardian ruler, because he wasn't above acting the big brother if need be.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Lizzie stood in front of her father's door for a minute, still frustrated that her vision was proving tricky. It was midday and she had spent most of the morning trying to figure it out. Finally, she couldn't put off seeing her father any longer. Her palm slapped the door chime and she waited, her father's strong voice asking her to come in.

Her feet carried her inside the sparsely decorated, but warm room that was her father's office, stopping abruptly when she looked up to see he wasn't alone. His office was similar to Jade's, desk, chair, couch, small table that seated six and a viewport out into space. It was colored in rich browns and tans with splashes of light blue here and there. It was inviting, just like her father and one of her favorite places on the ship.

As she had entered, both men occupying the room had risen from the chairs at the small table and looked at her with indulgent smiles. Somehow she had the feeling they had been expecting her. Interactions with Heimdall had been brief, but always pleasant, though she knew little about the man other than he was a close friend of Thor's and was important to the Asgardians.

"I can come back." Lizzie offered quietly but her father shook his head and motioned her closer. The big man next to her father gave her a warm smile, that she returned, as she sat in the chair her father pulled out for her. The two men gave her a moment to settle herself and when she looked up they were both waiting expectantly for why she was here.

"What the hell is in the water on Asgard?" As usual, she couldn't stop herself from asking a question that was totally inappropriate. Next to her, Aymer, hung his head though a smile remained on his face. Heimdall simply raised one eyebrow in confusion and waited patiently for her to continue. "Do you have ugly men on your planet? And if you tell me you're single I'm going to start wondering what is wrong with the three leaders of Asgard."

His booming laugh filled the room as he sat back in his chair and observed the young woman in front of him. She was just as interesting and refreshing as her sister was and Heimdall knew that this family would be good for the Odinsons as they sought to rebuild their people.

"I'm sure there are some unattractive people somewhere in our ranks, though I have yet to see one. Perhaps they are kept secret so as not to tarnish our reputation."

Lizzie snorted at his response crossing her arms in front of her. "Just so you know, it's totally unfair."

"Duly noted little one. Now what brings you here this day? I sense you have something urgent to share." His deep voice was comforting, but it caused the frustration and dread to come back to the surface as she started fidgeting with her fingers. Her father's hands covered her own and she looked up at the worry in his face.

"Did you have a vision?" Lizzie nodded at her father's words and he stole a quick look at their guest before giving her his full attention again. "Tell us about it."

So she did.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)

An hour later Lizzie was pacing her father's office as the two men sat quietly, digesting everything they had learned. It hadn't taken long for her to retell her vision, but they had talked at length about what it could possibly mean.

Heimdall had shared his own unease about something on the horizon as well, which really hadn't made her feel better. In that short time, she had learned more about the man sitting with them and it gave her a whole new appreciation for the fact that the Asgardians had managed to make it this far alive. His powers of foresight had allowed him to save his people while Thor had fought for his freedom on Sakaar. Knowing that the two brothers would be coming to help them eventually had given him the confidence to do what needed to be done.

"How accurate are your visions?" Heimdall asked, earning a deep sigh from the blonde.

"Extremely. They always happen, almost exactly as I see them. The problem is sometimes they don't make sense until I'm in the middle of a situation and realize what's happening. This one is infuriating because nothing feels familiar. I can't make sense of any of it." The frustration in her voice was evident, though Heimdall heard a bit of fear as well. "Worse yet, it makes me nervous….and scared." She added the last part quietly, turning to look at her father who gave her a sad smile.

"Perhaps we're not meant to understand it yet." Aymer offered, always the diplomat trying to find common ground. Lizzie stared at him for three heartbeats before she nodded, albeit reluctantly, in agreement. It wasn't like she hadn't had visions that were difficult to understand before. She'd had plenty. This one however, did not leave her with a good feeling.

"I agree. Let us digest the information for a bit and then talk again. Maybe time will give us a clearer outcome." Her gaze shot up to Heimdall's relaxed face and she hoped both men were right.

)_)_)_)_)_)

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I had quite a bit of this chapter already written but with school back in full swing I haven't really had a lot of opportunity to fine tune it. **

**Chapter 13**

Three weeks in to their new adventure with the Asgardians, Jade was currently tucked into her usual corner of the mess hall, her food sitting next to her growing cold as she stared at the data on the tablet. She rarely sat alone at dinner, someone always sat with her. Sometimes it was her family, sometimes it was just a random person that wandered over to talk to her. Lately, Thor and his bunch had been joining her more often. Thoughts of the ruler brought a smile to her face before she tried again to focus on her work. Tonight, no one had approached her and she was relieved as she was stressing out, internally at least.

"That was a pretty huge sigh. Do you want to be alone right now?" Jade looked up at the question and smiled at Bruce as he waited for an answer. She liked the quiet scientist that was traveling with the Asgardians. They had shared a few conversations over the short time on the Interceptor and though he was a bit awkward at first, once he started on something he was passionate about, he took off.

"No, please have a seat Bruce." She moved her tray over to the seat next to her and gave him her attention, turning her tablet off.

"I didn't mean to bother you if you're working." The man said quietly, his posture telling her he would leave if she asked.

"I **shouldn't** be working, so you're not bothering me at all." She chuckled humorously to herself as she broke eye contact with him. "Usually someone comes and sits with me so I must be giving off some pretty bad vibes tonight."

Bruce smiled and studied the woman in front of him. He was an observer by nature and though she looked put together on the outside he sensed a bit of turmoil lurked beneath the exterior. His brief interactions since coming aboard has impressed him. She was definitely a strong woman, who made sure that things were taken care of. He also had come to the realization she probably put others first on a regular basis. He had yet to see her turn someone away or tell them no, at least not outright.

"Just a warning though, if I'm sitting here you know the rest of them will probably join me." He warned as he focused on his meal. Sure enough, not two minutes later Valkyrie and Heimdall made their way over, asking to join them. Jade greeted them with a smile and a conversation started.

"May we join you?" Jade's head popped up and her eyes met Thor's over the top of the doctor's head. She paused for a moment, then smiled and nodded as he and his brother took two seats next to Bruce. The conversation flowed easily and there was lots of laughter embedded in it. Jade sat back and enjoyed the easy banter of the group, not really immersing herself in the conversation.

Honestly, she was trying not to stare at Thor as he sat next to Bruce across from her. Not only was the man devastatingly handsome but he had a wicked sense of humor. She'd found the time they had been spending together had him creeping into her thoughts more during the day. Hell, last night she'd dreamed about him for star's sake.

She saw Braxton, one of her advisor's aides walking towards them and her demeanor changed immediately. Everyone at the table sensed it and the conversation halted as the young man walked up to stand next to Jade.

"Ma'am, Advisor Falon sent me to remind you that the council meeting was moved to tomorrow afternoon. He didn't want you to forget." The young man cringed as he delivered the message and Jade gifted him with a true smile to help set him at ease.

"I'm sure he didn't." She commented, a bit of sarcasm coming through her words. "Thank you for the reminder Braxton. How is your sister doing? She's close to delivering that baby soon isn't she?"

The young man beamed at the question and enthusiastically talked about his sister for a moment before he realized he was taking over the conversation. As he was talking Lizzie came over and pushed Jade so she could sit on the edge of the bench with her. She sat listening to the man speak just as the others at the table were.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner your majesty. I will let Advisor Falon know that the message was delivered." He nodded at her and then walked away his steps much lighter than before.

Jade turned back to the table to find the Asgardians staring at her. She looked over at Lizzie who shrugged her shoulders and then back to the group.

"What?"

"Your Majesty?" Bruce asked, surprise in his voice. Jade closed her eyes and sighed. She hated when people realized this part. Lizzie chuckled next to her because **she** found it hilarious.

"Yep." Lizzie answered, popping the p loudly. "You're sitting with double royalty, a King and a Queen."

A groan escaped Jade as she elbowed her sister in the ribs, which only made the younger woman smile wider. She didn't want to look at the others for fear that their view of her would change. It never failed that once someone knew her title they treated her differently. She hated it and she had been hoping that no one needed to know the specific information.

"Huh." Jade's eyes flew to Bruce's as he shrugged and took a drink of his water. "I never would have guessed royalty. I mean you definitely have an aura of authority but Queen never crossed my mind."

"She's kind of sensitive about it." Lizzie interjected and this time, Jade used her hand to shove her sister completely off the bench, where she immediately fell to the floor laughing.

"**She's** going to kick your ass if you don't be quiet." Jade murmured through clenched teeth as Lizzie rose from the floor and pushed her way back on the bench. She still had a smile on her face but she did look a bit more subdued than she had been before. "I just hate anyone knowing my title, because they start acting differently." Commented the woman as she pushed her food around on her plate.

She heard a chuckle from her right and looked over at Valkyrie who was grinning widely at her.

"I don't think you have to worry about that with this group. Half the time you can't tell who the royalty is." The teasing in her voice caused the others at the table to laugh and shake their heads in agreement. Jade gave a soft thanks and chanced a look at Thor. He was smiling at his friend's words but when his eye shot over to hers he gave her a wink and returned to his food.

The conversation at the table started up again and Jade's discomfort faded as she listened to the stories they told. A short while later she looked up and realized the time. She started to put all her trash on the tray and stood up, startled when the Asgardian men stood up as well.

"I'm sorry to run, but I have a meeting to get to. Thank you for the entertaining dinner company though." They all voiced their good-byes and she started to walk away from the table but stopped and came back. She gave an apologetic smile, trying not to look at all the eyes that were now focused on her.

"Would you like to join me for the council meeting in the morning?" Her eyes were on Thor, who looked surprised at her question. "You don't have to but I imagine we will probably have a conversation about how things are going and hopefully nail a better time table down."

"I would be delighted to attend, thank you." He responded, sincerity in his voice. Jade nodded again and then turned to walk away. Resisting the urge to turn around and follow her path out of the room he focused on his food and only looked up because of the silence. "What?"

Thor was saved from any comments by the other Storm siblings showing up. The two men took a seat and the conversation flowed easily. There was a short lull at one point and Bruce decided to ask about the Aerilian culture.

"So, Jade is a Queen, does that mean she's the oldest?"

"No, Vin is the oldest sibling now. Jake is next with Jade and then myself." Their guests didn't comment on her choice of words so she let it go. Lizzie knew they would ask at some point though since they were very curious about the Aerilians.

Vin took a drink before continuing. "Aerilia had a matriarchy, so the oldest girl child rules. If there's not a girl then the oldest son rules until the next girl is born. For example, our father had no sisters, so being the oldest he was the ruler."

"Jade seems awfully young to be a ruler." Valkyrie commented. "Not that she doesn't seem capable, just young."

"We have a longer life period than most humans. We age the same until we reach about 18 years and then the process slows down dramatically. My father is around 4000 years old." Lizzie chuckled at the open mouths after she delivered that information. However, she did note that Thor did not wear the surprise his companions did. "Why are you surprised? Asgardians age at about the same rate, don't they?"

"It would seem so." Thor offered. "It's surprising to find another race that ages slower. There aren't many that we encounter at this end of the galaxy."

"So what's the story with Falon? He seems like a real nice guy." Bruce asked, sarcasm lacing his words.

"Falon is a bitter old man who is intimidated by my sister." Jake sat back in his seat and shook his head. "He is a jerk to everyone unfortunately, but his family has served mine in an advisor capacity for many centuries. I'm not entirely sure why he is the way he is. His father was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet."

They chatted some more, sharing different aspects of their cultures when Lizzie decided to focus on the God of Thunder.

"So King of Asgard, are you single?" Thor nearly choked on the drink he was taking, the others at the table laughing, some outright and loudly. It took him a minute to recover and he gave the young woman a confusing look.

"I am not in a relationship at the moment, no. I am almost afraid to ask why."

"You should be." Jake replied, a huge grin on his face. "Lizzie is about to meddle. Feel free to tell her to get lost if you want." The blonde smacked her brother on the shoulder and turned back to Thor.

"My sister is also single. Just so you know." She told him sweetly. He chuckled and met her gaze across the table.

"That is indeed good information to have. Though perhaps not the best timing."

Lizzie snorted and shook her head. "It's a long trip Thor. You have time."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

His steps brought him to one of the rooms quite a distance from his own. Inhaling deeply, he punched the door chime and waited as he braced himself for her reaction.

The door slid open, a quick smile thrown on his face, the figure before him standing with her hip cocked and her arms crossed in front of her. Her right brow was raised in question and the tilt of her chin told him he might be in a bit of trouble. Rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, his smile faltered a bit before he straightened.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"That depends on what you brought me to appease my displeasure." The woman responded, not moving from in front of the doorway. Thor stood awkwardly in the hallway as he searched Brunn's eyes. He saw a glimmer of mischief there and smirked before pulling a small, long bundle from behind him. Her eyes shot down to the object then back up before she moved to allow him to enter the room.

Walking slowly over towards the couch in the room, he took a seat on the arm and held out the bundle when she stopped in front of him. There was no hesitation in her actions as she untied the string holding everything together and a chuckle left him at the glee now on her face.

The nine inch dagger had caught his eye yesterday when he had been wandering around the ship, lost in thought. A small store, for lack of a better word, had been off the beaten path and he had actually walked past it before his brain had registered what it saw. There were a few others inside when he entered and they all met his eye with a smile and a nod before going back to their previous actions. Idly walking around he had come across a small cache of weapons and the dagger had caught his eye immediately.

It was a mixture of gold and silver metals, the two colors symmetrically dispersed the entire length. What he had found interesting was the beautiful cyan colored stones that littered the weapon. It had a small handle with a curved guard above it, inlaid with the cyan stones and silver stripes alternating. The triangular blade was elegantly tapered to a deadly looking point. Veins of gold and silver metal along with more small stones of the cyan gem helped balance the lethality of the weapon with the beauty of the colors. The dagger boasted a two inch oval cyan gem just above the guard and he knew that he needed to get it.

He had taken the item up to the man behind the counter and asked how much. The older gentleman had tried to give it to him but Thor had refused. They chatted back and forth for a few moments before Thor finally agreed to take the sword, but promised to come back with something to give the man for his troubles.

"Where did you find this? It's exquisite." Brunn told him, her eyes never leaving the dagger.

"I came across a little shop yesterday and bought it." His simple answer, finally brought her eyes up and she gave him a questioning look.

"Bought it with what? Your charm? The lint in your pockets?" Her cheeky answers caused him to laugh, his head shaking as he shared a grin with her.

"Apparently, Heimdall managed to procure some valuables before he went into hiding. Though the gentleman at the store was willing to give it to me for nothing." A thoughtful look came to the leader's face as he broke eye contact. "It was part of a shipment that was meant for a merchant on Aerilia."

Brunn nodded, pursing her lips and slipping the dagger into the leather scabbard it had been housed in. She looked up and searched his eye, her face void of anything before she raised an eyebrow again.

"You're forgiven."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Squeezing her eyes shut she fought the urge to scream out loud. Why was it when she was exhausted and in need of sleep the most, her mind rebelled and wouldn't stop? She desperately wanted to sleep and just forget about her worries but she couldn't. It wouldn't let her stop thinking about him.

Sighing, she moved onto her left side, burying her face into the coolness of her pillow.

"What's wrong sis?" Elizabeth's soft question startled her, guilt washing over the ruler. She should have just gotten up earlier when she started feeling restless. When she didn't answer, she heard her sister moving around and felt her settle on the floor next to the bed. Even in the dark she could tell that Lizzie was resting her forearms on the edge of the mattress and her chin setting atop them. It was a position she often took when they were younger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you squirt." Jade whispered.

"Tell me what's wrong? I know something is bothering you."

Jade hesitated, thinking if she could convince her sister nothing was wrong she would just slip out after the younger woman fell back asleep. But she knew better. Lizzie wouldn't go back to sleep until she got an answer.

"I'm confused."

"About what?" There was genuine concern in Lizzie's voice.

"It's almost like he's tuned into me. He keeps seeking me out." Jade whispered, not expecting her sister's response, a chuckle.

"If you are referring to tall, blonde and breathtaking, then I'm going to repeat my question. What's wrong?"

Jade huffed and sat up, teaching over to turn the light on its lowest setting.

"Because I don't know what to do about it." Her hand ran over her face and she looked down at her lap in frustration.

"Jade, he likes you. Come on, it's obvious to everyone but you. That's only because you don't think he should." Exasperated, Lizzie stood up and sat next to her sister, leaning her head onto Jade's shoulder. "That man is sex on legs, quite literally, and I have caught him numerous times looking at you in a good way."

"You are so full of shit." Jade countered quickly, her heart wanting to believe the words but her head shouting in opposition.

"Nope. I wouldn't lie about this. That man wants to get to know you better. Why don't you let him? Hell, have a fling with him, it would be worth it."

Jade turned to look at her sister to chastise her but both women ended up giggling instead.

"He is definitely easy on the eyes." Jade conceded, earning a snort from Lizzie.

"Understatement of the millennia you crazy woman." Lizzie joked, then turned to look at jade. For all her smart ass answers and joking, Elizabeth knew her sister better than anyone. She knew how much she sacrificed, not only physically, but emotionally for those in her care. Jade was a great ruler, but she tended to take things too personally, especially when they went wrong, and didn't give herself enough credit. And when it came to men, jade didn't give herself any credit at all.

Lizzie imagined that part of the issue was never knowing if someone valued you for the person you were or the title you held. There had been many times people had underestimated the oldest storm daughter and Lizzie could understand how that would take a toll on your confidence.

"I wish you could see yourself like we see you." Lizzie whispered, wrapping her arms around Jade's elbow and snuggling into her.

"You guys are kinda biased squirt."

"Maybe. Or maybe you don't give yourself enough credit."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Jade walked down the corridor a cup of Zuma, a coffee-like beverage, in one hand and her tablet in the other. She was not looking forward to this council meeting at all and was kicking herself for inviting their guest. Her feeling that he needed to involved hadn't changed she just wasn't too keen on him seeing how some of her advisors acted. Like petulant children some days and raving lunatics others.

She rounded the corner and her stomach gave a lurch. This man was having an effect on her that she hadn't experienced in quite some time. Jade both loved and hated it, but she had to focus on her job. Her people came first and they were in desperate need of someplace to live. No matter how much she wanted to rely on him and maybe share some of her burden, she couldn't.

Stopping in front of the door, she shifted her tablet under her other arm and rang the buzzer. Lifting her cup to her lips she closed her eyes and took a drink, savoring the taste of the heavily caffeinated liquid. The door swooshed open and she heard a chuckle in front of her. Her eyes opened and she smiled at Dr. Banner in return.

"Is that Zuma cause I gotta tell ya, I think it might be better than the coffee we have on earth." He joked, as he moved aside and motioned her to come in. Laughing, she nodded and stood far enough in the room that the door would shut.

"It must certainly is. This is my second cup this morning."

"Rough morning already?" Banner asked as he walked across the room to pick up some items on one of the beds.

"Not yet, but I anticipate it will be all downhill from here." She responded quietly, causing banner to turn around and give her a sympathetic look. Clearing her throat she looked around to avoid saying more and noticed how neat the room was. She had realized that the Asgardians were pretty much in the same boat as her people and had very little to bring with them. "Where's your bunk mate?" She asked, changing the subject.

"He went to get some of that lovely drink you're holding. He should be back..." the door swooshed open behind Jade and she was glad years of hiding her feelings and thoughts from others when she saw him.

Every single time the sight of him made her heart race. Lizzie thought she was wasting an opportunity to have some fun with the god who was on their ship but that wasn't Jade's style. Her personal life had taken a back seat for many years since she had become ruler. She doubted it was going to change anytime soon, no matter how good looking the man was.

Plastering a smile on her face she looked pointedly at the cups Thor held and raised an eyebrow. He wiggled his eyebrows back at her and moved to hand a cup to his friend. Banner nodded his thanks and continued picking up.

"Is it time to face the wolves?" Thor joked causing Jade to snort in response.

"You have no idea. Are you sure you want to come?"

"A king does not allow his friends to journey into battle alone. There is safety in numbers." He stated, taking a drink and giving her an amused look over the rim of the cup. "This drink is heavenly by the way. I may have developed a slight addiction to it in the short time we have been here."

"I'll hook you up with the addiction meetings we hold for rocket fuel drinkers before you leave."

Bruce had stopped what he was doing and was watching the interaction before him. Even he, in his obliviousness, could see how easy the two were in each other's company. Maybe some good could come out of this trip home for his friend, even if they just relied on each other for some support.

"We had better go. If I'm late it will give my detractors something else to bitch about." Thor nodded as she turned to walk towards the door. "Have a good morning Dr. Banner." She called over her shoulder.

"Have fun storming the castle." Banner responded and laughed when the two royals turned to him in confusion. He shook his head and waved them off.

Jade turned right as they left the room and they kept up a casual banter as Thor followed her down the corridors. He found her sense of humor endearing and her comments insightful. None of her people seemed to worry about approaching her, no matter what she was doing. That was an admirable thing in a ruler and something to be proud of in his opinion.

As they turned down yet another corridor her steps faltered and he looked up to see her oldest brother standing down the way. A sigh escaped her, he had noticed she did that a lot, and he finished his drink off as they approached the man.

"Your majesties." Vin said, bowing to them and Thor laughed out loud as Jade reached out to smack him on the arm, rather hard.

"Ass." The woman mumbled under her breath, then gave her brother a curious glance. "Why am suddenly filled with apprehension that you are here and not in the room?" They both knew it was a rhetorical question and he gave her a look of sympathy.

Jade drank the rest of her liquid courage quickly and turned to Thor, her expression looked worried.

"I won't blame you if you want to sit this one out. I'm guessing it's going to be rough." She commented, jerking her head towards Vin.

Thor shook his head and took her now empty cup from her. "Together, remember?" Vin looked between the two with raised brows and a smile. "Besides," Thor continued, " I never back down from a fight. "

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jade mumbled, turning to continue her previous path down the hall. Vin and Thor fell in step behind her both men sharing a look of support for the woman in front of them.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Our food reserves are a little low but we should be able to make it stretch until we reach Biccara. I asked ahead of time about the fuel and some food we could possibly purchase. They assured me that both were in surplus but wouldn't give me a price. I'm hoping they won't try and charge us more because they think we are desperate for it." Aimon smiled softly at her, a worried look on his face as he finished delivering his report.

Advisor Aimon was one of the council members who always supported Jade and wasn't afraid to be honest with her. Actually, most of her advisors were supportive, there were only one or two that were not. Unfortunately, those few were loud and were not afraid to question her in front of others.

Thor sat quietly as he watched the meeting before him, thankful he sat where he could watch Jade easily without being obvious. She was definitely in ruler mode, as she sat up straight in her chair, her eyes on whomever was speaking making sure they had her full attention. Her face gave nothing away and he had to smile a bit at that. Tony would say she had an excellent poker face.

"How much do you think we will need, as far as supplies?" Jade asked Aimon, as she looked at the tablet in front of her. Pinching her bottom lip, Thor watched as her eyes moved back and forth over whatever she was reading.

"With the additional people it shouldn't tax our money reserves as much as I initially thought. The kitchen is good about not wasting things. If you need a guesstimate I would say, maybe 5 rubies should cover it if they don't inflate the price."

Jade nodded and didn't acknowledge the scoff that came from two of the advisors across from Thor. He glanced up at them and they both had disgusted looks on their faces. Pulling on his ear, he turned his head to see the reaction of Vin beside him. The other man raised his brows quickly and then looked back over at this sister. The meeting had been very sedate so far but the longer they talked the more vocal two of the advisors became.

"I'm sure the fuel will be at least three times that." Jade commented softly as she moved some things around on the pad. She rested her chin on the heel of her bent arm and fluttered her fingers back and forth in thought. "Thank you Aimon. I appreciate you checking into that for us." The older man nodded at her with a smile and sat back in his seat, relief on his face. "Worst case scenario, we send one of the smaller ships somewhere to grab some supplies if they decide to gouge us."

Smiling up at another advisor, Jade laced her hands in front of her and asked about how the ship was running from her head engineer. The man sat up straighter and delivered a short list of the systems and how each was running.

"We will need to replace the air scrubbers soon I'm afraid. We've reused the ones we have a couple of times already. In a pinch we can clean them again." His words were met with a frustrated frown from their leader who scrunched her eyebrows in thought.

"Do we have the parts to make new ones? We can try and see if there is something on Biccara we can use to make some suitable replacements." Falon gave another noise of disgust and Thor glared at the man for being so rude. Jade and the engineer continued to talk and Falon continued to make more noises. Finally, he had enough.

"Forgive me sir, but are you feeling well?" Thor asked nonchalantly towards the advisor across from him. Inside the god was seething with anger at the way this man was treating his ruler and the others in the meeting.

"What?" Falon asked coldly, giving the god a dirty look. "What are you talking about?"

"I am sorry if it seems forward but you keep making these noises. Perhaps you should have a healer check them out for you. It is always better to stop an illness early rather than wait until it fully takes hold. One time my brother had this horrible cough and he kept putting off going to have it looked at. Turns out he had a parasite that was slowly strangling his lungs. Had he left it untreated he would have died." Thor had a brilliantly innocent smile on his face as he said this and Jade had to hide her mouth behind her hand so that no one would see her smile. Vin however, had no issues with laughing out loud.

There were a few people who cleared their throat around the room, trying to keep from laughing as Falon's face became enraged. Thor sat there, the smile never leaving his face, almost hoping the advisor came back at him.

"How dare you." Falon spit out, roaring at the man who had called him out.

"How dare I?" Thor responded, his voice calm but you could hear the authority ringing through. "You should be ashamed at yourself for the way you have behaved this day. I see a leader trying to do her best and keep her people safe and you criticize and block her at every turn. I have heard your conversations when you think no one is listening, my people have heard your words and they are as appalled as I am. You are not an advisor to your queen and if you had any shred of decency in your body you would treat her with more respect and assist her rather than impede her." His voice never rose above what you would hear in normal conversation, and there was no anger or bitterness in it. Thor simply stared the man in the eye and told him the truth of how things looked from another's perspective.

Unfortunately, Falon was not intimidated by the other ruler and turned to Jade as he stood from his seat and leaned closer to her. "This is the ruler of the riff-raff you have allowed on our ship. They are causing us to go through our supplies at a faster rate and now, this 'King' dares insult me. I told you this was a mistake and you didn't listen. When we are forced to choose between surviving out here in the dead of space and carting around these heathens you will see the truth of my words. You have doomed us."

The silence in the room was deafening but Jade simply sat back in her chair and looked at the older man, no emotion on her face. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and cleared her throat before speaking quietly.

"You have been dissatisfied with my performance ever since I began my rule Falon. I do not know what I have done to wrong you or irritate you. I've always listened to what you have to offer with nothing but good intentions. However, your exaggeration of the state we are in and your insults to not only me but our guests can no longer be tolerated. I will not allow you to speak this way to those we have promised to help and I will not allow you to speak to me with the hate you obviously hold in your heart towards me. As of this moment, you are no longer welcome on my council and you will remove yourself from the room so we can finish our meeting. If there is someone else you think would benefit our people by joining this council I will gladly take your suggestions into consideration."

Shock filled the room, none more shocked than Falon himself.

"You cannot…" The man sputtered but no words would come.

"I can and I have. You have pushed me into this decision, one that I did not want to make but probably should have made sooner. I cannot allow your hate and anger to taint what is already a precarious situation." Jade swallowed loudly and closed her eyes. Thor could see the struggle she was having with choosing her words. "I have tried my best to ensure the continuation of our people and our way of life. We will never have what was before and I'm sorry that you cannot deal with that reality."

She waited patiently for Falon to compose himself enough to leave in a dignified way. The man stood there for a moment before he pushed his chair out of the way and stormed towards the door. Before leaving, he turned, having one last comment to make.

"You will be the ruin of our people one day." Then he left.

Thor looked back at Jade to see her sitting with her head in her hands. She was taking deep breaths and he shared a glance with Vin, who had the same worry in his eyes. The big man stood up abruptly and looked around the table.

"Meeting's over everyone." Vin stated quietly, thankful that no one hesitated to leave the room. Thor rose to leave and the other man stayed him with a gesture. Sinking back into the seat he gave him a questioning look and was given a head shake in return. Silence took over the room and suddenly both men looked at the young woman to see her forehead resting on the table, her posture one of defeat.

Vin stood and walked over to his sister, sitting in the chair next to her and rubbing her back. He leaned close to her ear and murmured something, earning a weak laugh. Thor knew he should leave but Vin had wanted him to stay for some reason. Looking away he closed his eye and waited. It only took her a few minutes to calm herself before she sat back in her chair and huffed an irritated breath out. Her eyes were red, but her cheeks were free from moisture. She sniffled a few times before she looked over at Vin.

"You ok?" He asked quietly her head nodding as the door opened behind her and Jake walked in with a worried look on his face.

"What happened? I could feel your anger and sorrow across the ship." Walking towards his sister he glanced at both Vin and Thor in question. Jake sat on the other side of her and she reached out for his hand, squeezing it as Jake looked to the other men for an answer.

"Falon pushed her a bit too far today." Vin finally commented, a look of disbelief on his younger brothers face. "So he's no longer welcome at council meetings, or actually on the council at all."

Jake laughed. "About damn time."

"I fear that I may have not helped the situation and I am sincerely sorry for that milady." Thor's quiet comment brought the siblings heads around to him and he smiled apologetically. "I should not have made the comments I did but I did not like how he treats others, especially you."

Shaking her head, Jade gave him a weak smile and wrapped her arms around herself.

"No, I should have taken care of the issue long ago. I kept hoping he would change and not be so angry. I should have known better."

"It's never wrong to want people to be better, Sprite. You know dad would have done the same thing and probably would have lost his cool and lot sooner than you did." Chuckles met Vin's comment which helped lighten the mood of the room. "The bright side is, Falon is now gone and his opinion is the minority among our people thankfully. He'll still be a pain, I'm sure but he won't be able to get in the way anymore."

Jade hoped that her brother was right and that Falon wouldn't start recruiting people to his viewpoint. They had enough to worry about as it was.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The next day, Jade was absent from the mess hall, and the bridge, and every other place Thor was hoping she might turn up in. He was loathe to ask about her whereabouts because he didn't want her to think he was a stalker. Even though he felt like one.

At dinner, the Storm siblings did not join the Asgardians only acknowledging their presence. They looked to be in a family 'meeting' but Jade was again absent. By the third day of her absence, Thor decided to track her down. He was now worried that something was very wrong. The young ruler did not strike him as the type to hide from her troubles, unless he had been very wrong about her character.

After half of the fourth day was spent inspecting almost every area of the ship he finally gave in and asked an older woman who was in the room that housed the library. Thor took a moment to appreciate the room and how peaceful it was. There were quite a few people in it, but it was very sedate. Had he not been in such a hurry he would have stayed and investigated the shelves of books it contained. Walking up to the desk, he smiled widely at the woman there.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you might be able to help me locate something."

"Of course." The woman responded enthusiastically. "I'm very good at finding things, or I wouldn't have this job." She joked and winked at the young king.

"I'm looking for your Queen." He asked, a worried look on his face that turned to confusion as the woman shared a toothy grin with him.

"Are you now. Well, I can definitely help you with that. Has she been difficult to locate the last couple of days?"

"Yes. Though I am unfamiliar with the ship so it is possible I overlooked where she might be." The woman's smile fell a bit but she moved from behind the desk and motioned for him to follow her. When they left the room and walked back out into the corridor he hesitantly trailed her hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

"You didn't overlook her my boy. She's…I don't want to say hiding because she's still available to us, but she is hiding for lack of a better word. Having to remove Falon from the council has taken a bit of a toll on her." They stopped at an intersection and the woman turned right while Thor followed obediently.

"She did seem upset the other day over having to dismiss him." He volunteered at the same time hoping he would be able to remember how to get back to his room. The woman finally stopped at the end of a hall that he knew connected to the hangar. He gave her a confused look but she just patted his cheek and smiled.

"Jade is a peacemaker at heart. She wants everyone to be happy, though she does realize that isn't always possible. I know she tried so hard to please Falon but I'm glad she finally realized she was never going to be able to and that he was just making the atmosphere hostile." She turned to palm the door and again motioned him to follow. They stepped through the door and he took a moment to look at the room. He had been by this room before but didn't know what it had contained as he had been following Jake around.

Over the time they had been on board he had learned there were many different hangars on the ship, with a mix of vehicles in them. This one housed some of the smaller fighters and he found them just as impressive as he had the first viewing. It registered suddenly that there weren't any people in the room at the moment, but he did hear a noise that sounded like someone talking. When he looked back at the woman she had a knowing look on her face and pointed him towards the back of the room.

"She'll be in the back of the room, probably working on a ship." The look on his face caused her to chuckle as she patted his arm. "It's her way of working through things and I think maybe you'll be just what she needs to get out of her own head for a bit." She gifted him with one last smile and turned to leave the room. He threw a quiet thank you to her and then took a deep breath, following the noise.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

She finished screwing the panel back on the bottom of the ship and made sure the surface was smooth before she slid out from underneath. Taking her cloth, she wiped it across her forehead and turned to make sure everything looked like it should. Something about hands-on work just helped find her center. As a child, it was something her grandmother had started doing with her and Jade had just been excited to work on the ships. It wasn't until her grandmother was gone that she realized what she had really given her. She'd given her an escape, someplace that she could zone out and really think through her problems without agonizing or hyper focusing on them.

Standing, she started to gather her supplies and put them away. "Are you going to stand there and watch or were you planning on helping?" She asked, a smile gracing her face as she continued to put the tools away.

Jade felt him move more fully into her space before she saw him. It was eerie how in tune they were, but she assumed it was because he had a big presence to begin with. Turning her head she raised an eyebrow in his direction. He was leaning against the ship behind her with his mouth turned half-way up.

"I wasn't sure if you were having a meeting with yourself. I would hate to interrupt such an important event." His statement caused Jade to roll her eyes and groan.

"Been talking to my sister I see." A chuckle escaped the god as he moved towards her and started helping. They worked in relative silence for a few moments until she instructed him where to place the tool boxes. Obediently he followed her directions and when he finished turned around to see her wiping her hands on a rag as she surveyed the ship.

"You've been avoiding." He said quietly, causing her to jump a bit and turn to face him. There was a fleeting look of what could have been guilt on her face and she broke eye contact quickly, taking a deep breath. "My hope was you weren't avoiding me and it was just the situation with Falon."

"No I wasn't avoiding, I've just had things that needed my attention." Her words were strong and confident, but her body was a bit stiff which led him to believe his initial instinct was correct. Thor raised an eyebrow in question and her form slumped in resignation.

"Fuck. Yes, I was avoiding you. I can't lie for shit." She wouldn't meet his eyes and his heart sank at the realization. There was an uncomfortable silence for a heartbeat and he cleared his throat, standing tall.

"Then I will take my leave of you milady. I am sorry to have disturbed your sanctuary." He made sure his words held the kindness he wanted to convey before he closed his eye as he turned around to leave.

"Thor wait!" Swiveling his head around he tried not to let himself hope as he found her wringing the rag in her hands looking lost for words. Their eyes met and held, as he tried to figure out what was going on in her head. What he saw in her eyes was a mixture of things that he knew he had felt more than once at having to make the hard decisions. He saw her struggling and wanted to help alleviate whatever he could for her. Making a decision, he walked towards her and reached out. His hands fell on her upper arms and her eyes teared up before he pulled her into his chest with no resistance on her part.

Her form melted into him, hands coming up to grab his shirt and it only took a handful of seconds for her chest to start heaving. Thor rested his mouth on the top of her head and waited patiently enjoying the feeling of her resting against him, even though he knew she was upset. It didn't take long to hear her sniffling but he really didn't want to move. Thankfully she stayed where she was even after her crying stopped.

Unsure of how much time had passed, she eventually pulled her torso back from him and gave one last sniff. Her head was still hanging down and he reached down placing his fingers under chin and pushed up. When their eyes met he gave her a small smile, his hand moving to wipe an escaping tear from her cheek.

"I hate crying. It makes me feel so weak, or at least I worry others thing that." His laugh stopped whatever else she was going to say, his head shaking back and forth.

"Never once have I thought that of you. All I have witnessed is a strong leader who wants the best for her people but tends to be reluctant to ask for help." He waited for her to disagree with him but she simply leaned her forehead against his chest. "Out of the many people on this ship I am one of the few who understand what you are feeling right now."

"I can be a bit stubborn." She mumbled, a laugh escaping him as he pulled back to look at her. Jade's head came up and he raised an eyebrow, though his face held a smile.

"Sometimes that's the best quality in a leader. I think however, that perhaps we should have a discussion before we move on." Jade nodded at his words and moved away from him, motioning him to follow her. They walked around a handful of the small, one-person ships until they came to a corner with a single door in it. She punched some numbers into the pad and walked inside.

As Thor walked into the room the sight out of the window caught his eye before anything else. The marvels of space never ceased to inspire awe when he saw them. The planet they were passing was a mixture of blues and purples, three moons orbiting at different points around the globe. He was lost in the scene until he felt her approach him.

Looking over, he chuckled as he took the drink from her. It was a beer, from Midgard, in a cold, frosty bottle. Jade simply smiled at him and walked over to one of the couches to sit down. Thor followed and instead of choosing the other couch, chose the one she had. There was plenty of room but something compelled him to sit close to her.

"Was Falon the first person you've had to expel from your council?" He asked after they had sat in silence for a few moments.

"No, my fifth if I remember correctly. Though he is one of the advisors I've had the longest, I know having him step down was the right thing."

"Then why were you so upset?"

Jade sighed and took a drink before answering. Her gaze met his and she smiled sadly.

"The stress of roaming space with no permanent home is starting to get to me. We've been motoring around trying to find a new home and every day we don't I take it a little more personally. I know I shouldn't but I tend to be a bit of a perfectionist. Combined with the fact we lost so many people and even though I shouldn't, I feel some guilt on that front."

"Did you destroy your own planet?" He asked, earning an eye roll from the woman.

"No."

"Did you protect them to the best of your ability? Making sure they had food and shelter?"

"Yes." She answered, her gaze falling to the bottle in her hand.

"Have you made yourself available to them, for any concerns or questions they might have?"

"Yes."

"Then you've done your very best. Especially in light of the fact that you were not prepared for the destruction of your world. And the fact you lost half of your own family in the process. I doubt you've had adequate time to grieve or even relax at this point."

Jade finished the rest of her drink and set the empty bottle on the table in front of them. Her body turned towards him, with her left arm resting on the back of the couch bent at the elbow so she could rest her head on it.

"Hell, I unleashed a fire demon on my own world just to make sure my sister didn't kill everyone." His statement earned a chuckle and he smiled in her direction. "You hope as a ruler you can make the best decision at the time. It's not until after you really know if it was the correct one."

"My biggest worry has been making sure we have enough food and fuel to keep going. After 7 months there's not a lot of money left. We have credit lines all over the place but once the news of Aerillia's destruction circulates that credit won't mean anything."

"I imagine that having the Asgardians on board is not helping in that respect." Thor offered quietly, surprised when a smile came to her face.

"It's not really that big of a deal. It just moves our time table up a bit to find a more permanent home. We will be able to hold out until we refuel and get more supplies. I'm sure they're going to make us pay astronomically for the items but we should have enough."

Thor nodded as he turned to look out the viewport again. He didn't know how to respond to that and he didn't think she would accept an apology.

"Besides, I think your people have been good for mine. We've been in a rut for the last 7 months. Having others on board helps break up the monotony of being stuck on this ship. The option to leave you adrift in space was never one I was willing to entertain." He looked back to see her wringing her hands in her lap again, staring off into nothing. Reaching over Thor grabbed her hands to stop her fidgeting and waited until she met his eye.

"I am not sure I will ever be able to repay you and your people for helping us. When we arrive on Earth I will make sure you are compensated for your assistance." Thor frowned as her head started shaking and she rose to walk across the room. After a moment she turned to face him and he fought back a smile. She was in royal mode now and damn if he didn't find that attractive.

"It's not about the money. I don't…we don't need to be repaid. It was the right thing to do. I would not have been able to live with myself if we had left you there with nothing." Her words were quiet but assertive and he did let a small grin slip as he rose to stand in front of her.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to imply you were looking for compensation for your good deed. I truly am thankful that you helped us, but a good deed should also not go unrewarded. Your man spoke of jewels at the meeting and I will have access to that type of currency once we reach Earth." Jade broke eye contact with him but didn't move from her spot. He watched the top of her head for a short time then reached over to pull her chin up. The glassiness of her eyes made him pause and he found his thumb moving over her cheek as she composed herself. If he was being honest with himself, the action calmed him as much as it seemed to calm her.

"You…it's ok. Jewels just happened to be what we had on hand. We don't normally deal in that type of currency but it seems to be a universal thing that everyone wants." Her eyes met his again before they fell down to focus on his chest.

"How did you come by having the jewels then? Do you leave them on your ship as a precautionary measure?" Instead of answering, she pulled back from him and paced the room twice before she stopped.

"We just found over the centuries that jewels are always something that is in demand, no matter whom we were dealing with. The ones that we are currently using were actually put in place by my grandmother." Jade perched herself on the edge of her desk and furrowed her brow before continuing the story. "We programmed five of the escape pods to carry not only a person but emergency funds to have on hand. We were able to recover four, the last one was shot down before it reached the Interceptor. The five ships contained 65% of our supply of jewels."

Thor chuckled which caused her head to move around to look at him. He walked closer to her but still tried to give her space.

"It's an ingenious plan and one that seems to have worked. I imagine it would have been much more difficult had someone not had the foresight to implement the idea."

Jade didn't move as he reached out to grab her hand off her leg. A warmth filled him as she grabbed back and used both of her hands to hold his one. They both seemed to be drawn to touch one another. He knew that not all cultures were like his, where personal space was not something to be worried about. She seemed to take comfort in his touch and he was more than happy to let her. She fiddled with his fingers for a bit and then finally looked up at him.

"We've never had to use the plan and I'm extremely grateful someone came up with it. I still worry though. That it won't be enough. That what I do won't be enough."

Sighing, he stilled her hands and waited until she looked up at him.

"I was not trying to goad Falon when I said what I did in that meeting. I have seen rulers who cared nothing about their people and lands and only about themselves. What I have seen on this ship leads me to believe you are nothing like that. You truly take the worries of your people upon yourself and do your best. Norns know I'm not a perfect judge of character but I do not feel that I am wrong in this instance."

Jade gave him a shy, grateful smile as they stood in silence for a few moments as he allowed her to compose herself. He sensed it was hard for her to accept praise or compliments but he was hoping to change that if she'd let him.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"How is it, you knew I was behind you earlier?" Thor's quiet question caused her to look up at him. They have moved back to the couch, sitting much closer this time. Jade's head had been leaning on his shoulder, their hands joined and resting on one of his thighs. It had been hours since he had sought her out but neither one of them was in a hurry to leave.

"Good question. I've known you were around me pretty much since we met on the Statesman. You have a very big presence to start with but it's a gift of mine. I'm able to sense others around me."

Thor nodded, his face thoughtful as he pondered the information. "It is the same with Asgardians. Some have extraordinary gifts that cannot be explained. Fate has a way of making things work as they should."

Jade looked at him mischievously as she squeezed his hand. "Is it fate or biology?" She asked, humor lacing her words. He smiled widely in response.

"Perhaps it is a bit of both." An attentive look came to the god's face as he contemplated asking his next question. "Is that the extent of your gifts?"

"No, I can also heal small ailments on others and sometimes manipulate things such as the air, but not with any regularity. If I concentrate hard I can read thoughts if there aren't a lot of people around. They're not always exact though. There are some people that have gifts in our society. There's really no rhyme or reason as to who exhibits a gift but they sometimes show up in some families more than others. Mine for example has 5 individuals with gifts."

Jade paused for a moment, looking down at their entwined hands. She couldn't remember being this relaxed in quite a while and it wouldn't take much for her to fall asleep leaning against his big form. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and offered him more information on her family instead.

"My sister is a healer but also has visions at times."

"Are they accurate?"

"For the most part. Visions are always subjective but she's always been pretty accurate in hindsight. Some visions you just don't understand until they happen. They don't make sense until then."

"Very true. I had a vision of the stones before Thanos came. We didn't quite understand it at the time but now I truly understand what it was trying to tell me." His voice was low and pained, causing Jade to lean back into him and squeeze his hand. He moved his arm, wrapping it around her and she took a moment to resettle before continuing.

"Jake has always had a connection with people and animals. He can be extremely charming and persuasive when he wants to be. Of course since we are twins we can sense one another's emotions and usually communicate but not in words so much. Vin in very strong and durable and can manipulate earth in amazing ways. My father is one of our best healers."

Thor's eyebrows were nearly at his hairline at her words. Those were indeed powerful abilities that he hadn't seen in many other species. Not even his own to that extent.

"Your father has a very calming air about him. Is that one of his gifts?"

"I'm not sure. He's always been like that as long as I can remember and I've heard stories of his calming presence when he was younger as well. I'm sure there's definitely some genetics involved along with a nice mix of his experience aiding in that respect."

They continued talking for another hour before their stomachs reminded them of the need for sustenance. Slowly, Thor rose and held his hand out for her, which she took and stood as well. She moved to walk towards the door before he stopped her and pulled her back to him. His eye searched hers for a moment before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. His lips stayed there for a few moments before pulling back.

"I have very much enjoyed spending time with you lately."

Her smile was radiant, causing his heart to skip for a moment before she nodded and tugged him towards the door. Hunger was calling and there would be time for talking again later.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)


	14. Chapter 14

For any scenes between Thor and Jade, I like to use Don't Go by Brian Culbertson for some inspiration. It's a beautiful song and can be used for both happy and sad feelings.

Chapter 14

MV1 – Midgard – Avengers Compound

The only light in the room was burned into his retinas and cast shadows on the walls as Tony felt exhaustion wash over him. Sitting back heavily in his chair he sighed, fingers digging into the muscles of his face. Six hours of testing and trials and he still had nothing to show for it. When Friday had turned the lights on at dusk he had quickly ordered her to belay that action. His hope was that he would be able to concentrate more if the room were darkened.

It hadn't quite worked out that way.

A Frankensteined rendition of Shuri's light drive design, his own ideas mixed with the resident Wakanda genius', was currently mocking him and had been doing so for hours. It wasn't working quite as well as he hoped. All the trials had blown up, metaphorically of course, but it still wasn't good.

"That looks pretty important." Tony grunted in response as the footsteps neared but never took his eyes off the design that spun slowly in front of him.

Steve stopped right next to his friend, leaning his hip on the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. He could look at the design all he wanted but would never be able to make sense of it. Blue eyes darted over to the exhausted man still seated. It was nearly nine at night and he knew Tony had no clue about the time. He also knew there was no way to drag Tony out of here if he didn't want to go.

"Is that Shuri's light drive?"

"Yeah, mixed with my ideas. Damn thing keeps blowing up though. I've tried 15 different combos and nothing. Nada. It's starting to piss me off."

"So I guess I shouldn't ask you to take a break, huh."

Tony smiled at Steve's comment, understanding that the super soldier knew the answer to the question even though he had dared to ask it. He darted his eyes over and held the other man's gaze for a few heartbeats before turning away.

"I probably should take a break. My brain feels like it's gonna pop." The scientist stood, rubbing his hand over his face again and turned to look out the window. Surprise at just how dark it was outside graced his face and he huffed. "Friday. Save where I left off. I'll worry about it tomorrow."

"Sure thing boss."

Reaching over, Tony pushed the lights up to 25% in the room and looked back at Steve. The other man wasn't looking at him though. He was looking at one of the screens across the room. In the top right hand corner was a small picture of Thor. They both watched as the screens cycled quickly through star charts that weren't from their galaxy.

"Fury had a contact of his set up some satellites out of our galaxy. It takes for freaking ever to get any data back. This stuff is about three weeks old but I'm hoping maybe we'll get a hit on the big guy."

"It's not like him to be gone this long with no contact." Steve's quiet voice added, a pinch of worry showing in his tone.

"No. It's not. I'm hoping he's just tied up, literally, and we can get in contact with him soon. Of course who the hell knows what's out there, at least on our part. So far just a bunch of stars and planets that I have no clue about."

The friends stood in silence for a bit as they watched the information progress quietly. Neither could shake the feeling that something was wrong and that Thor's absence was not a good thing, for any of them.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

**Just outside the Milky Way **

For the next few days, Thor and Jade went about their business as they had before. Thor checked on his people, made sure everyone had what they needed and he continued to increase his knowledge of the Aerilian's and their ship. Jade did much the same. She had meetings, made sure the ship was running smoothly and even sat with some Asgardians to learn more about them.

The pair had dinner with their friends and families, sometimes everyone eating together, and retreated to their own rooms afterwards. The only difference was after all their duties were done, they both found their way to Jade's small office. There, they continued talking and sitting closely. Sometimes sharing humorous stories, other times sharing ones of heartbreak and loss.

One evening found them sitting low on the couch, feet up on the table in front of them. Thor's head was resting on her shoulder, their hands nearest one another threaded together loosely. In the darkened room they sat whispering quietly, trading laughs at some thought they shared but mostly sitting in silence and watching the sight outside the window.

Right now, Thor was just enjoying simply being alive. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thoroughly relishing the quiet time the two had been stealing the last few days. At the moment, they were sharing things they missed about not having a home anymore.

"I miss the sound of the water as it lapped against the sand. It was one of my favorite things to sit and listen to when I was growing up. Or when I was stressed." Thor lifted his head from her shoulder to watch her face as she remembered. With her eyes closed he could only hear the edge of pain in her words and the wistfulness as well. His fingers never stopped the soft feathering over the back of the hand he held, hoping to share some comfort with her.

"My mom joked that I learned to swim before I even walked." Jade added softly, a deep sigh escaping her as she opened her eyes still staring ahead. It was evident from the shine of her eyes that the memory had affected her and he sat up a little straighter, his right arm reaching over to pull her to him. She came willingly, turning her body to tuck herself beneath his chin and wrapping her right arm around his torso.

"Were you close to your mother?" The whispered words were met with silence so he simply waited for her to be ready. Eye closed, his nose dipped into her hair and he breathed in the smell of vanilla and lemon. At least that was the closest equivalent he could come up with.

"Yes, though my siblings would probably argue that. I was always doing something with my father, of course, since I was meant to rule. He taught me how to decode the words others used and treat them with kindness and compassion. My mother. **She** taught me how to be strong and believe in myself, even when others were trying to tear me down. I learned how to delegate, and empower others in order to make connections, real connections that would help me become a better ruler. She helped me love myself, or at least tried to help me. It took me a long time and it's something I still struggle with."

"Seems she was successful. Your people aren't afraid to approach you and ask for things they need. Your interactions are almost always positive as well. That's something to be proud of."

"I learned very early that it takes many hands to make the load lighter. I can't do it all on my own. It's ok to need help and if I treat others with respect then hopefully they will return the favor. I've been lucky so far." The tenseness of her body lessened as he felt her relax into him.

"I think there's more than luck happening there." A grin formed on his face when she didn't argue with him. "What else did your mother teach you?"

"How to keep my brother's in line." Thor laughed loudly at her statement, knowing how important that skill was even though she meant it as a joke. He felt her pull back and he still had a grin on his face as she looked up at him.

"That's a very important skill I think." The smile on his face softened as they watched one another for a moment. Jade's eyes dipped down to his mouth quickly and he made a decision he had been putting off the last few nights. There were only inches for him to cover as he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers. He caught her small exhale, his left hand coming up to settle under her ear, wrapping around her neck in a loose caress.

Their kiss was gentle and unhurried, much like the entirety of their interactions so far since meeting. When his tongue swept along the seam of her lips, Jade shifted closer, moving her hands to his chest and opened for him. A low growl left him as he shifted his own body towards her. Without breaking apart, he rose over her and maneuvered them into a prone position on the couch.

Hands fisted in his tunic as he held his upper body up over her, exploring her mouth in sweeping movements. As he kissed her, changing the angle and slanting his lips over hers repeatedly, hands smoothed out over his broad chest and began to explore. Jade made a slow circuit from his shoulders to his waist, finally settling her hands high on his hips. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, almost as if wanting him to settle his weight on her.

Never one to refuse a request from a lady, Thor slowly laid himself out, his forearms still bracing to keep his shoulders up so he didn't smother her. She wrapped her arms around his torso loosely, palms still flat to touch as much of him as possible. They could have continued on much longer if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Jade."

The only thing that separated was their lips as they shared a look, Thor's mouth curling up into a grin. It took Jade a few heartbeats to gather her wits before she answered.

"Yes Synergy."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but it seems there might be an issue that requires your attention."

Closing her eyes, Jade held in the groan of frustration she wanted to emit. A feather light kiss landed on her lips, then moved to her nose and finally her forehead as Thor shifted off of her. She heard him stand but didn't open her eyes. Just holding on to the feeling as long as possible before life forced its way back in.

"I'll be right there." Her response was quiet and the AI didn't return it. Finally, she opened her eyes to find him watching her, the disappointed look on his face probably matching her own. He held his hand out to help her up and when she mirrored his action he pulled her up and wrapped himself around her.

"I'll walk you there." Soft words spoken next to her ear helped ease her displeasure even though the last thing she wanted to do was leave this room.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Slim fingers pressed the button on the door, as Lizzie stood there waiting for the occupants to answer. When the door slid open she smiled at the frazzled man on the other side.

"Hey Dr. Banner. My sister wouldn't happen to be here, would she?"

The confusion on his face answered her question, but he shifted to allow her into the room anyway.

"No. Thor's not here either. Not sure where he disappeared to today."

Lizzie stood up straight, the good doctor now having her full attention.

"Today?"

Bruce looked up from his book he had picked up, the tone of her voice changed enough for even him to notice.

"Yeah. He's been disappearing after we come back from dinner the last few nights. Not sure where he goes but he's here when I wake up." A wicked smile formed on the woman's face at Bruce's words and he suddenly worried he had said something wrong. "Should I be concerned?"

"No. But a certain brunette has also been disappearing after dinner and is in bed when I wake up the next morning."

"Huh." Bruce raised an eyebrow in her direction and she sat down on Thor's bed as she watched him process the information. It only took a few moments before his eyes shot back to hers in surprise. "You don't think…"

"Weird coincidence, don't you think?"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The next morning, Jade waited in line for breakfast, Mrs. Leoric, a former school teacher striking up a conversation with her. The older lady gave Jade a quick rundown of how all the children on the ship were doing and asked the leader if she would be visiting soon.

"I'd be happy to come and visit the classrooms. Send me some times that work and I'll be there."

"Are you sure? I know you have much more work to do lately. I don't want to waste your time if you don't have it."

"It's really not a hassle Mrs. Leoric. I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while, I really don't have an excuse." Jade told the woman kindly, a bit of guilt landing on her shoulders at the realization that she hadn't visited in over two months. "Maybe I can even bring some Asgardians to talk about their world and culture."

The smile on the woman's face helped dispel some of the aforementioned guilt as she beamed widely.

"That would be wonderful. I'll send you some times this morning so you can fit it into your schedule." Jade nodded, the smile on her face falling a bit as she watched the teacher walk away. She took a deep breath and put her game face back on before searching for a familiar face. Finding one in the usual gathering spot, she strode over and stood next to the table.

Matching emerald eyes came up to meet hers, accompanied with a deep, genuine grin. Long, slender fingers motioned to the seat in front of him and she nodded before sitting. Closing her eyes she leaned back in the chair, her back to the room and took a moment to collect herself. She was thankful for Loki's continued silence as he seemed to understand her current need. Exhaling loudly, she opened her eyes to be met with a sympathetic smile.

"Rough morning?" His quiet voice held a bit of mischief and worry in it but she just shook her head and picked up her cutlery.

"I'm just tired." Taking a bite she chewed thoughtfully before asking where all his companions were.

"Bruce is currently nerding out with your father I believe. There was some mention of the medical ward and he was off like an excited child." Jade laughed at his explanation because it was so true of the good doctor. "Heimdall and Valkyrie are with your brothers again doing Norns know what and Thor is in a meeting."

Her head shot up at his last comment, concern growing in her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked quickly, not even finishing her question before Loki held a hand up to calm her.

"Everything is fine. The elders just wanted to speak with him about what the plan is and if anything has changed. He prefers to keep everyone informed." Her shoulders relaxed and he studied the woman in front of him for a moment as she resumed eating. He knew that his brother was fascinated with her and he could definitely see why.

It had been a long time since he had met a woman as strong as this one. It hadn't taken him long to see she was meant for the role she occupied for the Aerilian people. Their regard for the young woman in front of him was well earned and definitely not misplaced. The few conversations he had engaged in with her showed that she was intelligent and even keeled if perhaps a bit reserved, but that came with the territory of being in charge.

Her hair was pulled back as always, which was refreshing. It was too common for women to have their hair down and use it as a shield to hide behind for whatever reason. She reminded him of Sif in many ways. A deceptively strong and fierce appearance that hid a caring heart and ferocious protection of others. Thoughts of his missing friend made him sigh a bit as he resolved to talk to his brother about her absence soon.

"Where is your brood this fine morning?" His question brought her out of her thoughts as she gifted him with a small smile.

"Well, you know where my brothers are. I'm not sure where Lizzie is. She was absent when I woke this morning. Probably up to some mischief that I'll hear about later." Her words were admonishing but he could hear the love in them for the small blonde. If the older sister was steady and true, the younger sister was everything opposite. Oh he had no doubts she could be depended on, but she lived life to its fullest and he did appreciate a little mischief along the way.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Thor sat back in his chair heavily, feeling the exhaustion drag him down and it was still early in the day. The elders were worried and he couldn't really blame them. He was a bit worried as well but would never admit it, especially out loud.

"There's no reason that Midgard wouldn't allow us to settle there, even temporarily, until we can find a new home." His voice was quiet but he knew everyone heard him. Now, whether they were listening was an entirely different story.

"Yes, but they do not regard your brother very well at all. What if they refuse us because of him?" Thor's eye shot up to the man speaking, knowing that he was not trying to be mean with his question. He simply wanted to be prepared for the chance of refusal.

"If that happens then we will find something else. I know that the Avengers will help us regardless of where we are allowed to settle. I trust my friends to do the right thing."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Bruce and Aymer are walking back to his office, Bruce asking lots of questions about their medical equipment and how they combine it with their healers' abilities when they are stopped.

"My Lord. A moment of your time."

Aymer looked up, the voice speaking causing him to tense in anticipation. An older woman stood in front of him, her frame stopped with age but the way she held herself told others she was anything but fragile. Gray hair was simply pulled back into a tail, her skin wrinkly and dark with other visible signs of aging. Her eyes however, were still crystal clear blue and the worry he saw in them did not bode well.

If Sarka was seeking him out then there was trouble on the horizon. He and Bruce had been in the med ward that morning, talking about the differences in technology. The conversation had been enjoyable and he found the calm demeanor of the scientist refreshing. Now, his hackles were up and he feared news he did not want. Bruce was standing next to him on high alert as he noticed the former king's reaction to the woman.

"Sarka, what is it?"

The woman pursed her lips and he knew she was afraid to share what she knew. The ability to see a prophecy was a gift that had run in the old woman's family for as long as they could remember. While it could be useful and be a tool for getting things done, it was also met with disdain by some and was not very welcome if the prophecy was bad.

When the twins were very young Sarka had made a prophecy about Jade that was positive but not necessarily dripping in details. Many treated her words with mockery and she learned to keep some things to herself. Aymer had always welcomed the gift, even when it was not a good thing for him or his people.

While Jade was a very forward thinking woman and valued diversity, he knew she was a bit skeptical of prophecies. She would never be rude to Sarka or anyone else, but she harbored doubts about their reliability.

Bruce made to leave but Aymer waved him back, motioning down the hall for the two to follow. He would need someone else to help him process the words he was about to hear and the scientist was the perfect person for the job. Aymer just hoped it wasn't as bad as he feared.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Shortly after the old woman left his personal office, Aymer had instructed Synergy to call his family to Jade's office, since his was too small. He also asked her to request Thor and his friends attend as well. Bruce had been skeptical but had still helped Aymer work through the words and their possible meanings on the surface at least.

Currently, Jade sat at the edge of her desk, leaning against it with her arms crossed. The look on her face was one of exasperation but she was trying to keep it to herself as much as possible. Thor didn't miss it though and he wondered what this was about.

Loki and Heimdall entered the room and Aymer remained standing by his oldest daughter as the newcomers found a seat. Thor was standing at the other side of the room from Jade, against the wall but his eye met hers and he gave her a half smile that she returned. The storm siblings were sitting in front of the desk and Valkyrie and Bruce took up a couple of chairs in between.

Rubbing his face, the former ruler stopped pacing and placed his hands on his hips.

"Sarka came to see me earlier." His words caused Jade to roll her eyes as Vin cursed out loud and stood to start pacing. The Asgardians remained quiet, though they were very curious as to the reactions from their new friends.

"Vision or prophecy?" Jake asked, getting straight to the point.

"Prophecy."

"Who is Sarka?" Thor's question caused the members of the Storm family to all share a look. Aymer cleared his throat and gave a small smile.

"Sarka is a seer. Her family has had the gift of sight for as long as anyone can remember. Prophecies are not something that is agreed upon to be reliable with our people. The belief in them has been known to cause many an argument, sometimes even violence."

Loki and Heimdall shared a glance before the prince turned to ask questions. Prophecies were a serious thing on Asgard and not to be taken lightly. The Queen's reaction told Loki that Jade was not a believer and he needed to tread very carefully with his questions.

"Does this Sarka have prophecies often?" The dark haired prince asked, stealing a glance at the brunette leaning against the desk. She wasn't meeting anyone's gaze and he could tell by her stance she was not going to enjoy this conversation.

"Not often, but when she does they are almost always accurate." Lizzie offered, her eyes on Jade's stiff form across the room. She knew how her sister felt about Sarka's gift. It was a curse more than anything because they only made sense after the fact.

"What did she say?" Loki again asked, the worry on the man's face not making him feel any easier. Aymer sighed and repeated what the old woman had told him earlier.

_Air will turn to fire, the world beneath will shift _

_There will be a deafening roar, trees will bend like grass in the wind_

_Only a soldier's slaughter will save the world._

_It will be then, when prey kills predator, a broken heart shall usher forth a world of light._

_The day the sky burns with fire, a victory shall cause the rise of a kingdom and a new unity._

_Bruised lightning will weep and the White Knight will burn._

Silence hung heavily in the room after the words had been shared. Then it seemed everyone began talking at once. Jade stayed quiet, passively listening to the different conversations around her. Finally, after hearing her brothers and Bruce talk specifically about the soldier part she'd had enough.

"A soldier's slaughter could be the soldier doing the slaughtering, not being slaughtered themselves. It's so fucking subjective. No matter what you try and do, it won't change the fact that we have no idea exactly what it means. Not until it's too late." Jade's last words were quieter, all eyes in the room on her now.

"She made a prophecy when you and Jake were born too. A positive one." Vin reminded the woman, though she gave him a look of incredulity.

"It could have fit any scenario and there were minimal details Vin. That one was no help at all."

Thor watched the bantering between the Storms and knowing there was another prophecy he was now curious.

"What did that one say?" His quiet question brought Jade's head around and he simply raised an eyebrow in her direction. Sighing lightly she rubbed her nose and broke eye contact with him before speaking.

_An iron child will be born, under a broken sky_

_The bringer of joy and light, her rule will span centuries_

_The Dragonstar will foretell peace and prosperity_

_She will not relent unto her enemies but usher in a new dawn for her people_

"It was storming the night the twins were born. Quite heavily." Aymer commented, bringing the eyes of the room to him. "A dragon is also on our family crest. A dragon holding a star."

"But there hasn't been peace…"

"Jade, the attack wasn't a full on war. It was just an asshole who had a grudge." Her twin interjected, knowing full well she was going to pick every argument apart that was given.

"And killed hundreds of people." Her voice was quiet but strong and hard, almost cold. Something the others really hadn't heard yet since they had board the ship.

Aymer watched his oldest daughter for a moment, knowing she was struggling to stay in the room. Walking over, he reached for her hand and held it in his own. He was surprised she let him, but didn't comment. Instead, he turned back to the others in the room.

"Jade's rule has already spanned centuries, seven to be exact. We have had peace and prosperity for most of that time, with a few exceptions. I always assumed the iron child portion was in reference to how stubborn she was." Light laughter met his words and he felt Jade relax slightly. Aymer pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and continued. "The dragon represents strength, which our family has in spades. The star represents eternal life, which we always took to mean it was a constant, because most stars are constant and can be used as guides for others."

"Sounds like an accurate interpretation of a simple prophecy." Loki offered. "This new one though, sounds anything but simple. Though if I had to hazard a guess, I would say it refers to Midgard and quite possibly the coming threat of Thanos."

Thor watched Aymer as he glanced over at Elizabeth, her face pale and eyes wide at his brother's words. There was something else.

"What is it?" His question brought Jade's eyes up to him and she followed where he was looking, her breath catching in her throat.

"Lizzie? Please tell me you didn't have a vision."

The blonde swallowed hard, her eyes slipping to look anywhere but her sister. This would not be good. Lizzie explained her vision, that had been lacking in details but they all agreed it was possibly centered on the soldier's slaughter part. The browns and greens could be Midgard, considering that was the color of the foliage over all the planet. Bruce and Thor shared a glance when the red cloud was mentioned, both men thinking of Wanda's power without exchanging words.

Jade felt the fatigue pulling at her as they continued to talk. She was exhausted not only physically but mentally at this point and just wanted to be alone. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths trying to center herself but the anxiety was clawing at her. She was very close to losing her outer calm. The voices of the others floated around her as she checked out for a brief time. If she tried she could probably tell you who was talking but she didn't care at the moment. Jade just wanted some quiet.

"Why don't we stop for the night? Maybe we just need to process what we've talked about so far and we can talk again in a couple of days." Jake's voice sounded closer, passing in front of her and moving towards the door. His hand had brushed her as he walked by, trying to impart a bit of comfort if possible. She knew he could feel her apprehension and was trying to give her what she needed.

Aymer leaned over and kissed her temple, squeezing her arm before she heard the sound of him heading in the same direction as the others. She was thankful no one stopped to talk because she might have screamed out loud.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Thor stayed put as he watched the rest of the group file out of the room, all distracted and talking amongst themselves quietly. Jade had remained quiet after her outburst, the conversation moving on without her. Loki and Heimdall had been vocal, both having more experience than anyone else on Asgard in regards to prophecies and their meaning. They were all in agreement that it seemed the most likely place to come to fruition would be Midgard.

His eye watched her as she fought to keep herself together. The internal battle had started to become more visible on her face as the conversation had continued. Giving her a few moments, he finally stood and approached her, his hands gently brushing over her upper arms. Jade took a deep breath but didn't fight him as he pulled her closer and wrapped her in his arms.

They stood there for a time, Jade's face buried in his chest, his head resting on hers. The room was quiet and he slowly felt her relax a bit in his arms. When she finally looked up his brow furrowed at the look in her eyes. Fear. That's what he saw. It wasn't fear of the unknown, it was fear of losing someone else she loved. On some instinctive level he knew because he definitely shared her fear.

His forehead drifted down to connect with hers, emerald eyes closing with a sigh. Her body was less rigid but he knew she was still anxious. So he did the only thing he could think of to help.

He kissed her.

Her response surprised him, hands clutching onto his tunic roughly as she rose on her toes to connect their mouths more fully. Thor tasted her desperation as their mouths slanted over and over, her tongue skimming his lips. Adjusting his hands, he pulled her closer and moved one up her back and cradled the back of her head. The other hand splayed across her lower back to keep them steady, as he gladly let her take what she needed from him. Eventually, her hands loosened as she melted into him, their kisses dialing down in intensity.

"I'm sorry." The words she spoke were quiet and almost broken. He could hear the guilt in them and he held her tighter.

"I'm not." Jade huffed at his attempt to lighten the mood and finally looked up at him. His smile was gentle as he trailed his thumbs over the apple of her cheeks. "We'll get through this. Together." His eye searched hers and she nodded, attempting a smile before she laid her head against him, greedinly taking the comfort he was offering.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

So, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I'm not messing with it anymore. We finally have a little smooching for the pair. I can promise smut but I can't promise how good it will be. =)

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long for an update. With conferences coming up I've been busy at work. Hopefully it was worth the wait.

Just a little relationship building between Thor and Jade and some others.

Thanks for reading!

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

**_Chapter 15_**

Quiet footsteps carried his tall, lanky frame down the hall. It had been three weeks and he was still trying to get used to being greeted with genuine smiles as others passed him in the hallways. Even some of his own people looked happy to see him at times. It was disconcerting because his own guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders.

Especially at this moment.

His dark head nodded as he waited for two others to leave the doorway he wished to enter. Taking a deep breath, he entered and moved to the side to search for his brother's presence. He definitely didn't have to search long.

Despite his large frame, Thor moved with the grace of someone half his size. Though the big man currently trading blows with him was much larger than the god, he was much the same in terms of movement. Neither looked to be pulling punches as they sparred in the middle of the impressive room.

Loki had been in this room a few times, with Heimdall or Valkyrie, and it never ceased to amaze him at the sheer size. Reaching at least three stories tall, it boasted anything you could want to keep your body in shape and ready for combat. There was a track along the second level, with various machines and weights closer to the inside wall. The top story was segregated into rooms where smaller groups could gather to go over everything from combat moves to relaxation exercises similar to Midgard's yoga.

The bottom floor, was covered in padded mats, except for a small walkway along the outside wall. There were places on could climb vertically and horizontally, and a plethora of practice weapons to utilize for sparring.

Then there was the wall of windows that looked out in the blackness of space. The windows definitely made the room seem even larger and while one would think the view was distracting he had yet to see many individuals on the ground floor even turn an eye that direction.

A crowd had gathered around Thor and Vin, their grunts audible from the doorway. Loki made his way towards the mass of bodies and watched with a small smile. With no powers, the two men looked to be evenly matched even though Loki knew his brother wasn't holding much back in regards to his strength.

Long poles, with padding on each end were moving quickly as Loki winced when the Aerillian managed to find a hole in the blonde's defense. The smack of the padding against Thor's neck only seemed to urge him to move faster and find his own window of opportunity and take Vin down by sweeping his left leg out from under him.

Huge smiles littered both their faces as Vin dropped his weapon and raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender. Judging by the sweat that covered them, Loki would say they had been at this for quite some time. He moved back a bit as the crowd dispersed and waited by the entrance for Thor to wrap things up.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Thor held out his hand to the man he had bested, barely straining as he pulled Vin to his feet. The exercise had done much to clear his head and he was thankful the Aerillian was open to the invitation to blow off some steam. They chatted for a few moments, still standing in the middle of the room, before Vin glanced over in Loki's direction. The smile fell from his face a bit and he looked back at the man before him, one eyebrow raised.

"Your brother looks apprehensive." His quiet comment was met by a sigh, before Thor looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yes. He's been off for a few days. I've been waiting for him to approach me." Vin followed Thor as he walked over to the rack they had previously retrieved their weapons from. He noticed the brief pause of the leader but didn't say anything, knowing it wouldn't help very much if he did.

"Let us know if you need anything." Patting the god on his arm he returned the strained smile Thor gave him, before turning towards the showers.

Looking down at his wringing hands, Thor closed his eye and took a deep breath. He was sure that what his brother had to tell him would not be good news.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Head in his hands, Thor sat on the edge of his bed as he listened to his brother pace. Thankfully Bruce was not in their room as the conversation had indeed been one he hadn't enjoyed. Now, he found himself switching between anger and guilt at the topic Loki had brought up.

Sif.

One of his advisors had informed him of the death of his close friends, Volstagg and Fandral killed when Hela had arrived on Asgard. Hogun dying in defense of the city at her hands as well. Sif however, was missing. Or had been missing before Thor had returned with Surtr's crown. She had been on Asgard when Loki had begun his ruse as Odin but disappeared shortly after Heimdall had gone into hiding.

There had never been a good opportunity to inquire as to her whereabouts and that was where his guilt stemmed from. She had crossed his mind, more than once, but he had been so overwhelmed with getting home and then saving his people that he hadn't tried to look for her. Though at this point, he didn't even know where to begin.

"And Heimdall can't see her?" He asked, not moving from his current position. His brother's footsteps stopped but he didn't turn in his direction.

"When I asked him the first time, he said there was too much chaos for him to be able to focus on her clearly."

Finally, he looked up to search the younger man's face.

"And now?"

The raven haired man dipped his gaze towards the floor before answering.

"There's no trace of her."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The words before her blurred, her eyes strained from looking at them for so long. She felt the hours she'd been at this task both mentally and physically. Despite trying to move around the room, her back and legs still ached from all the sitting. She knew she couldn't stop though. These reports were too important and when she met with the council she had to know everything. After a few more minutes she finally gave up, forcing herself to take a break, at least mentally.

Jade wore a pained look as she sat back in her chair fully, the breath leaving her lungs in a slow sigh. She needed to sleep. She also needed to talk this whole situation out with someone but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to share the load. Her father would surely assist her in figuring things out.

Soft chimes sounded, bringing her back to the present as she bade her visitor to enter. Her shoulders felt a bit lighter at the sight of Thor walking into her office, though his smile was a bit strained. He, however, took one look at her and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" The concern on his face forced her to look away, the tenuous hold on her emotions fluctuating at his tone. Shaking her head quickly, she studied the top of her desk, her eyes slamming shut when she heard him approach. The chair moved back, her hands squeezing the arm rests tighter, his presence burning bright before her.

Big hands gently pried hers away from the chair and wrapped them up in warmth, her body unconsciously leaning towards his. As her forehead settled against his shoulder she lost her control and tears started to fall. Thor gave her a few heartbeat before he let go of her hands, wrapping one arm around her back and the other under her knees. Carefully, he lifted her up and walked over to the long couch in the room.

Had she not been so beholden to her anxiety, she would have appreciated the ease he had traveled the room and laid down on the couch with her strewn across his form. As it was, she was currently trying to keep a panic attack at bay, fist clenched tightly in his tunic. Once he had settled them both, his left arm tightened around her back and his right hand came up to settle lightly on her jaw.

Thor had said nothing after his initial question. His gut telling him she didn't need words at the moment. He rested his head on hers, nose buried in her sweet smelling hair as he listened to her attempt to control her emotions. Eventually, her fist loosened and her palm flattened on his chest. When her breathing finally evened out he thought perhaps she had fallen asleep until she spoke.

"I received a call from the med ward last night, or this morning I guess, requesting I come down immediately." Her voice was a bit scratchy from her crying, but Thor remained still, his right hand moving down to cover hers on his chest. "Two Aerillian's got in a fight last night, and one man stabbed the other in his anger. The man who was stabbed will be ok but it was pretty serious."

Thor hesitated before speaking, trying to choose the right words.

"That tends to happen when people are in close quarters for an extended period of time." His quiet comment was met with a huff from woman in his arms. Her head came up and there was anger on her face that confused him.

"Yes, it does. Unfortunately, it's been happening quite often and no one thought it prudent to let me know." She watched his face as it went from surprise to concern then to irritation. "That's why I'm so upset. My head of security took it upon herself to not inform me of the issues because she thought I had enough on my plate."

"It wasn't her place to make that decision."

"No, it wasn't. Now I have to deal with the consequences of that decision. Along with finding a new head of security. Thor, there are pages of things I had no idea about and it makes me so mad. How am I supposed to make sure everyone is safe when I don't even know what is going on?"

"Love, this is not your fault." His hand rubbed her back, hoping to relieve some of the tension he felt.

"I know, but it makes me look incompetent and undermines me. I've been up most of the night reading over the reports I never saw and even though most of the incidents were minor I still should have known."

"When are you meeting with the council?

"Tonight, before dinner."

"I'd like to be there."

Jade's head came up, one eyebrow raised in question. She searched his eye for a moment before her face became neutral.

"Why?"

"Because my own people have had issues as well. It might help to have another perspective on the situation."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Since she had told her people she didn't want to be disturbed today, she and Thor stayed on the couch, talking quietly about whatever popped into their heads. Currently, Thor was sharing some of his adventures on Midgard with her. Many made her laugh, though there were quite a few that saddened her.

"I visited a beach on Midgard once that took my breath away. That's saying something after living on Asgard. It was in Greece and we had just finished a mission and were tired and battered. Tony suggested we stop and just stay a day somewhere nice. Just not have any responsibilities for 24 hours." Jade could hear the smile in his voice as he talked and she took a deep breath trying to relax and listen to his story. "The water there was stunning, it looked like green glass it was so clear. We spent the whole day on that beach. Doing whatever we wanted; swimming, eating, playing games. Just enjoying each other's company."

He paused for a few moments as the memories popped into his mind, an enormous smile forming on his face. Jade's shin was currently resting on his chest so she could look up at him as he spoke. They hadn't really moved at all from when he first settled them on the couch. She couldn't help a smile forming on her own face at hearing the joy in his memories. It should be illegal for anyone to look as gorgeous as Thor did right now and she knew that she would be in trouble when this trip was over. This kind, boisterous, generous man was working his way into her heart and it was a mix of both scary and exciting.

"I remember Bruce practically burned we stayed out in the sun so long. Clint and Nat were waterlogged from being in the water the whole time and Steve had his nose in a book. As always."

"You miss your friends." Jade's quiet comment brought his gaze down and she saw the sadness there, mixed with his memories.

"I've been away too long. I just hope they are well when we finally reach Midgard. The threat of Thanos worries me deeply and I…" Thor's voice drifted off and Jade saw his eye become glassy. She squeezed his hand where it rested on his chest and waited for him to continue. "I fear losing those I love on Midgard. I'm sick of loss and I worry how Bruce will be received when we return."

Jade's brow furrowed at his words, not understanding his statement.

"Surely with the way you speak of them they will be happy to see both of you."

"My parting with the Avengers was quite different than Bruce's. He worries about how his presence will be received. When he left, he believed it was for a good reason. Time has made him doubt his choice." Jade started to ask a question but stopped herself. Thor gave her a sad smile before resting his head back on the arm of the couch.

"It's not my story to tell."

"Fair enough." Was Jade's only response as they once again lapsed into comfortable silence.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Midgard – Avengers compound

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Her eyes never left the screen in front of her at the words Steve spoke from the doorway. The only response he received was a deep breath from her. They had just returned from a relatively easy, if not physical mission and he knew they were all tired. Nat never seemed to rest though. Letting his gaze fall to the floor he pursed his lips and walked fully into the room.

Tony had set up an additional monitor in an alcove off the common room that constantly showed the feed Fury had set up. Steve was sure at some point, each member of the team had found themselves staring at it, willing for a sign.

Each of them had different reasons for spending time in front of it. Bucky watched it just because of his fascination with space. They were the first people to see these particular star charts and his best friend felt a little glee at having that opportunity before anyone else. It was one of the things that brought pure joy to the former winter soldier's life at the moment.

Tony and Steve, watched it in hopes that Thor would show himself somewhere. Anywhere. They both knew the longer no one heard from him, the possibility of never hearing from him rose exponentially. Besides the fact Thor would be a great help in their missions, both he and Tony missed the big guy. The three of them had always been the unspoken leaders of the team and to have one missing for this long worried the hell out of the other two.

Nat had been struggling since they came home. Not with her job, she could do that with both hands tied behind her back and blindfolded. She had been struggling personally, not that she let anyone see. Steve however, had noticed, but hadn't really said anything yet. Knowing she liked to keep her personal struggles just that. Personal.

He didn't know what had happened between her and Bruce, but whatever it was had hurt her, deeply. He'd seen it while they were on the run. Watched her bury herself in their 'work' and keeping the rest of the team safe. Steve and Bucky had talked about the pain they both saw in Nat that wasn't from the Accords or living on the run. Both men had agreed to wait for her to mention it.

They were still waiting.

Steve came to a stop next to her, mere inches separating their shoulders, as they both stared at the star charts. He definitely felt the fascination Bucky did watching the new discoveries. There had been many times he found himself sitting here, mindlessly viewing the data. He tilted his head to watch her face and was shocked to see tears.

Natasha Romanoff did not cry. Ever. He was at a loss for a brief moment before he reacted, his hands coming up to pull her to him. She went willingly, face buried in his chest, hands grabbing his shirt as sobs wracked her form.

"He's really gone, isn't he? It's been almost three years Steve and he hasn't come back." Closing his eyes he swallowed down the words he wanted to say, words meant to soothe her broken heart. They were empty words unfortunately. So he remained silent. "I can't keep holding on to hope. I've tried so hard the last three years and I don't have it in me anymore."

"What would you do if he did come back?" Steve's question brought her head up but he simply raised an eyebrow.

"Probably punch him." The frown on her face caused him to chuckle lightly. She gave him a slight, watery smile and sniffed before looking back at the pictures. "Then I'd ask him why."

"I think we both know the answer to that." The question on her face gave him pause. "Bruce thought he was a monster. He only ever focused on what the Hulk destroyed, not on the good that Bruce Banner accomplished. I would imagine he hated himself to a certain degree, maybe even thought he was weak."

"But he wasn't." Came her whispered reply. "How many times did we all tell him that."

"No, he wasn't. But you know as well as I do that it doesn't matter how many times you hear something, if you don't believe it they're just empty words. The world hasn't ever treated Bruce very kindly. Whether he was Hulk or just a regular genius. I imagine after a while you start to just find it easier to expect disappointment."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

He knew he had no right to the feeling, but Thor couldn't help but feel proud of the woman at the end of the table after the tense meeting completed. She had addressed all their concerns and questions calmly and with logic, taking responsibility for what she should have. Jade never directly blamed her head of security but she did comment that her first step was to move some personnel around to ensure the oversight didn't happen again.

Unfortunately, the council had also asked that she be more involved in some aspects of the ship. Thor wanted to comment if she was any more involved she wouldn't sleep but held his tongue. It wasn't his place to interject on something that was not his business. He suspected they didn't know just how much she did every day to ensure everything was running smoothly.

The last person filed out of the room, Vin clapping the Asgardian royal on the shoulder on his way out. Thor watched her eyes close, her head thumping back into the chair as her body finally relaxed. There had been questions as to why he was there. Jade had simply reminded them that the Asgardians were part of this ship for the moment and it was imperative they be included in major meetings and decisions that would affect them. No one questioned Thor or Loki's presence after that.

Slowly, he stood and ambled down to her end of the table. A soft smile formed on her face at the sound of his footsteps nearing. When his lips met hers in a soft kiss, she reached up, placing her hand on the back of his head and deepened their connection. His chest rumbled in response, hands bracing on the armrests of the chair as he followed her lead. Gradually she slowed her kisses, a contented sigh leaving her as he rested his forehead against hers. They stayed that way for a few moments before she gazed at him.

"Thank you." Her words, though quiet, conveyed just how thankful she was for his presence.

"You could have handled this yourself. Easily."

"Probably, but it helped knowing you were here."

Thor's grin deepened, bordering on smugness, causing Jade to roll her eyes and push him playfully out of the way. Standing, she gathered her items and turned to walk towards the door.

"I need to stop giving you so many compliments, I think. You're developing an ego." Her playful words were thrown over her shoulder, his steps sounding behind her.

"Well, I am a god after all. A swelled head comes with the title."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)


	16. Chapter 16

Yes, I'm still alive. Life kicked me around a bit but I have been working on the story. It's just been slow.

Just a little bit more and we will be back to Earth. Let's see what's going on in the meantime...

Chapter 16

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

They were sitting on the couch in her main office when she felt the first tentative touch. A small tug on her scalp told Jade that he was gently pulling on her hair. She let it go the first time figuring he was just trying to distract her. When it happened three more times she finally turned her head to look at him.

Thor was reclined back into the cushions, the ankle of one leg propped on the opposite knee. He also had a huge grin on his face as his fingers rubbed his chin. Jade gave him the stink eye and returned back to her work.

When she felt it again, she chuckled.

"Is there a particular reason you're messing with my hair?" Jade teased.

"That curl right there" he pointed at her hair as he spoke, "was calling to me."

"Does hair often call to you?"

"No, just that curl so far."

"You're a dork." Jade told him and went back to her tablet. It was a few moments before she felt him again, this time he had snaked his finger through the curl. Turning her head to look at him again, the same smug grin on his face, their gazes held and his finger didn't move.

"Are you flirting with me, Thor Odinson?"

Thor took a moment to think about her question before he answered. Jade giggled at the look on his face which made it seem like a hard question that required a lot of thought. When he met her eyes again, she felt a flutter in her stomach. His smile had softened but she could see something more in his eye.

"I do believe I am milady. You act surprised by that."

"Usually when people flirt with me they want something."

"I do want something." He responded her gaze swinging back at his words. "I simply want your time and attention. In a non-working situation preferably. "

"You're good for **my** ego." She said, chuckling as she turned back around. Jade felt the cushions shift as he moved closer to her, his warm form pressed into her side, fingers pushing the dark brown curtain behind her ear.

"I can think of no greater compliment to hear from a lady." His words whispered over her ear causing a chill to run down her back. "Except possibly in regards to my prowess in bed." He added, causing Jade to laugh out loud then cover her mouth at the volume.

She finally set the tablet down on the table in front of her and turned to him. His grin was in full effect and disarming as always. Opening her mouth to give him some smart ass retort, Jade found his lips on hers. Her eyes slid shut slowly as his hands came up to frame her face. Relaxing into him her hands slid to rest on his chest, fingers dipping into his skin as he pushed her back into the couch.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Avengers Compound – Midgard

It was a rare Saturday afternoon where none of the bad guys were being particularly loud about their choices so the team was having a quiet day. Sam had woken up, fixed a big breakfast for anyone interested and then went on a leisurely run with no super soldier lapping him incessantly.

Whistling quietly to himself, he headed down the hallway to the common area to see if anyone was interested in playing some ball when a familiar sound reached his ears. A groan escaped him as he stopped in the middle of the hall and let his head fall back onto his shoulders. He took a few deep breathes and continued down the path until he came to his destination.

Wanda and Nat were sitting by the windows, talking quietly, the younger woman painting the other's nails. Nat didn't usually let others in but she had opened up to the Sokovian a bit after Pietro had died and Bruce disappeared. At least to the Avengers she had. She still appeared cold to everyone else.

Vision floated in the room, glancing over at Wanda before letting his feet hit the floor by the bookcase. He reached up taking something off the shelf and settled into one of the arm chairs nearby. Sam walked further into the room and glanced at the kitchen to his right. Clint was rummaging around in the refrigerator, an exclamation of success leaving him as he closed the door. The smile on his face was boyish, his eyes meeting Sam's as he toasted him with the bottle he held.

Tony, Pepper and Peter sat at the kitchen table, papers strewn out between them working on who knew what. Sam probably didn't want to know so he moved to grab a beer and walked back to the main room. Standing just inside the room he glanced at Steve and rolled his eyes as the blonde super soldier mouthed the words to the song now playing.

"Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor…" Sitting in front of the TV, his feet propped up on the low table, Steve sat back into the cushions, his head barely visible over the back of the furniture. The man was way too serious about his Disney addiction and they had all been subjected to the sounds of some song or the other on days off.

He took a drink of his beer and let his eyes roam to the couch sitting perpendicular to the one Steve was on. The other resident super soldier sat there, his nose buried in a book. Sam was willing to bet it was some kind of warfare book since Bucky seemed to gravitate towards those. Taking another drink, Sam walked closer to the couch and stood there watching the screen for a few seconds.

"Seriously Roger's? Again?"

"Hey, I don't bitch about the stuff you like." Steve responded, still watching the movie but smiling.

"That's because the stuff I like is good. And made for adults." When Steve didn't respond Sam jumped over the back of the couch, the middle cushion separating the two men. His gaze again moved to Bucky who seemed to be doing a remarkable job of ignoring the noise coming from the TV. "Why are you letting him watch this stuff Barnes?"

With no indication he was going to answer, Sam sighed loudly and picked up a pillow, throwing it in the brunette's direction. It hit Bucky upside the head, causing him to jump and pull the ear buds out of his ears.

"What the fuck Sam?" Sam smiled at the words, knowing that even though he sounded angry, there was no fire behind them.

"Then don't ignore me."

"I was ignoring the movie, not you, ass."

Steve shushed them, causing Bucky to laugh and Sam frown. Releasing another huge sigh, Sam sat quietly next to Steve nursing his beer. Ocher eyes slowly glanced at the table in front of him as he searched for the remote. Slouching down into the cushions he waited until he thought Steve was engrossed in the movie, quickly darting forward to grab the remote.

Steve moved at the same time, his fingers shoving the remote further away causing it to skid across the coffee table and teeter precariously on the edge before falling off. Both men froze, turn their heads to look at each other and then sprang into action. They both slid forward, over the table, Sam a bit more gracefully than Steve, but their actions caused the remote to be pushed further away again.

Nat and Wanda watched the two, laughing and shaking their heads at the antics. The two men on the carpet were wrestling for the small, rectangle of plastic as Bucky sat on the loveseat, pinching the bridge of his nose. The girls shared a look before they give the other super soldier a questioning glance.

"What are they doing?" Wanda asked cautiously, her eyes fondly watching the two friends toss the remote back on the table and jab at each other as Steve found his place on the couch again.

"Being morons." Bucky replied going back to his book and trying to ignore his friends.

"How many times is this Steve?" Nat asked with a smirk. The returning smile wasn't as bright as hers but the super soldier continued watching his movie. "If you're not careful, you'll turn into a Disney character from watching this stuff so much."

Wanda laughed out loud, then a thoughtful look came to her face.

"Which character do you think he would be?" The young woman asked, her question catching the attention of the others in the room. Sam, who had recovered from the skirmish for the remote and was now sitting against the couch Bucky occupied, snorted.

"Buzz Lightyear, obviously."

"Explain." Everyone turned to Vision as he waited patiently for Sam's reasoning.

"Well, Buzz is everybody's friend, right? Not only that but he's a protector, keeping everyone else safe. He's extremely loyal to his friends and his goal is to make sure everyone stays together. Plus, he can do whatever he sets him mind to."

No one spoke as they digested Sam's words. The trio from the kitchen, slowly made their way into the room and found a seat with the others.

"That's eerily accurate." Bucky mumbled, his eyes still on the book he held.

"All right, then who is Tony?" Pepper asked, her question earning chuckles.

"Sheriff Woody. Before Buzz came along, he was the one all the other toys looked up to. He protected everyone and was loyal as well. Besides the fact he was determined and passionate, he was also smart and confident."

There were murmurs from others in the room, Tony and Steve sharing a look and a small smile at Sam's words.

"Do Nat next." Clint piped up from the doorway of the kitchen, the person in question's head snapping in his direction.

"Merida from Brave. Headstrong and wanting to be in charge of her destiny. Skilled in combat, despite being a princess, she's forceful on the outside and soft on the inside, particularly when it comes to those closer to her." When he looked in her direction, she had one eyebrow raised but there was a slight smile on her face. "Just a little bit of a rebel."

Sam waited a moment before continuing with his next person. He loved doing stuff like this and it seemed like everyone was interested in his characterizations.

"Wanda is like Megara from Hercules. Having a troubled past and developing some cynicism from having been hurt by others. She's a free-spirited, independent person who has a quick wit and who became the heroine after she realized there were people who cared for her."

"Pepper is Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. Extremely intelligent with an open mind about people and ideas. Confident and outspoken in her opinions and doesn't like being told what to do." Tony laughed out loud, earning him a smack on the arm from the woman in question. "Pepper isn't concerned about what others think of her and is able to see what people are really like despite their appearances."

"Who are you then Sam?" Peter asked, his excitement catching as he smiled widely at his teammate. Sam's brow furrowed as he tried to think of a character.

"That's a good question man, I don't know…"

"Genie." All eyes turned to Bucky, who had finally closed his book and turned to engage in the discussion. His face had lost the harshness it usually held, relaxing into slight amusement as a bunch of grown adults discussed Disney character personalities. "He's easygoing and friendly. Always making others laugh and have fun, and he thinks he's hilarious."

"Pretty astute there Tinman. I have to say I agree with your answer." Tony offered from the couch across the way, sharing a small smile with the soldier. "We can't forget about Clint though. Surely there's some bird we can associate with him." Everyone laughed, except Clint who threw something in Tony's direction.

"I mean, come on, it's obvious." Peter exclaimed, not waiting for Sam to answer. "Robin Hood. Besides the fact he's good with a bow, he is willing to risk his life to keep others safe he takes from the bad guys to make sure the good people are ok."

"Damn kid. I didn't know you thought so highly of me." There were some chuckles as Peter's face turned red and he sat back into the couch cushions. Pepper patted him on the knee turning back to the group.

"What about Vision?"

"Bambi?" Steve's answer garnered laughter from everyone, while Vision looked thoughtful. His face lit up a bit as he realized why that answer would encourage hilarity.

"An appropriate answer Captain."

"We haven't done Bucky yet." Pepper's soft voice offered, her smile deepening as the man in question dropped his chin to hide behind his hair. Even though she knew he hated the attention she was curious to see what everyone came up with in regards to the quiet man.

"James P. Sullivan." Steve answered confidently, his strong voice bringing his best friends' eyes up in surprise. "Someone who is a great friend and a very giving person. Also highly competitive and concerned with how others see him, especially when we were younger." A small smile twisted on the dark haired man's lips at this comment. "Very humble and modest with high moral standards."

"And a smile that makes the ladies swoon." Sam chimed in, the pillow from earlier making its way back as it smacked him in the face. The others laughed at Bucky's diversion, as he hid behind his hair again.

Taking control of the conversation again, Sam looked in Peter's direction with a raised brow waiting for the others to stop laughing.

"Young Peter here is an Olaf if I ever saw one. Optimistic, out-going. Welcoming to everyone and constantly putting his own safety at risk, driving the rest of us nuts."

The group chatted quietly for a bit, smiles on their faces and animated conversations as they talked about the different characters. It quieted down as the TV offered another suggestion for viewing which no one rushed to choose.

"We forgot Bruce and Thor." Pepper's quiet voice offered in the silence. The pair were constantly on the mind of the group, even if they didn't always voice their thoughts.

"Point Break would be Simba, without a doubt. It's like the song about being king was written for him." Tony's comment elicited chuckles all around before the group calmed down.

"He's adventurous and highly admired as well." Wanda offered. "Spending so much time wondering what it would be like to be king and getting into trouble."

"A damn good king." Steve's quiet addition caused the others to nod as they became lost in their thoughts.

"Bruce would be Begheera, from the Jungle Book." Nat spoke softly, a sad smile on her face. Wanda reached over to grab her hand in comfort, earning a rare smile from the woman. "Wise and level-headed and putting up with all our crap. Easily frustrated and dislikes goofing around when there's work to be done. A temper that can explode but a devoted friend who cares about others, more than himself at times."

The group sat in silence for a bit, the soft sound of the movie soundtrack playing as a back drop.

"Hey, who do you think Fury would be?" Peter's question was met with roaring laughter as the conversation started all over again and filled the room.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

They were five days out from Bicarra, meetings happening almost every day ensuring that everything was lined up for as seamless a transaction as possible. Thor didn't really sense anything was off until yesterday. Looking back though, he knew it had started long before that.

The Storm siblings and the Asgardians, of which Bruce was an honorary member at this point, had settled into Jade's office after dinner. Spirits seemed high after a rowdy meal but Thor didn't feel right. Or should he say Jade didn't feel right. She hadn't pulled away from him in any respects, they had continued their meetings and make out sessions but it wasn't the same. Something was bothering her and she wasn't sharing it. He had given her a few days, hoping she might say something, but so far she hadn't.

Jake occupied the smaller couch, Loki sitting beside him looking thoroughly bored with the chatter. Thor knew he was listening though. Taking everything in and processing like he always did. Heimdall and Valkyrie occupied two of the chairs from Jade's table that had been pulled over to the large carpet everyone was on. Bruce and Thor were in the high back chairs that framed one side of the couches both men sitting with one ankle propped on the opposite leg. Leaning against the scientist's chair, Valkyrie sat cross legged and watched everyone else passively. Jade currently sat with Vin and Lizzie on the couch, the man plopped between his two sisters, his arms casually splayed across the back of the furniture.

Thor took a moment to watch the leader, her posture showing she was relaxed but he had learned her tells in the short time spent in her company. Her fingers were moving, albeit slowly, as they tapped out a rhythm on her thighs. Her form was leaning into her brother's, tucked up under his arm and her head on his shoulder. The responses from her showed that she was listening but he knew she was also zoning out a bit.

His own body was a bit restless but he fought to not show it. Wanting nothing more than to walk over and pick her up so he could set her on his lap, he tried to focus on the conversation at hand. Bruce, being the nosy person he was, continued asking questions about anything and everything. He was currently interested in their culture and asked about everything from customs to biology.

They had been talking for a few hours when Bruce asked a question that made Thor sit up straighter.

"So none of you have been married?" With no idea what they had all been talking about, Thor's eyes shot to where Jade was seated. On the outside she appeared calm, though he knew the question would have brought her some sadness and pain, she didn't show it to anyone else. There was a moment of quiet before Jake cleared his throat and answered the question.

"Jade was a married, a couple centuries ago."

Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his chair, realizing he had stepped into a subject that might be sensitive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Jade's raised hand stopped his apology, the sad smile on her face letting him know it was ok.

"You had no idea Bruce. No reason to be sorry." Quietly, she told the story as the others listened respectfully and didn't interrupt. Thor didn't take his eyes off her the whole time and realized he was clutching the side of the chair a bit too hard when it started to creak. Relaxing his posture and his grasp he focused on her words and really hoped she wouldn't avoid him tonight.

The others gave their condolences and the group moved on to other topics, but Jade never seemed to join that conversation again. When there was a lull in the conversation, she excused herself saying she was tired headed to bed.

As soon as the door shut behind her they all shared a look and quietly started up conversations again. Loki's eyes were still on the door when he leaned over to the man sitting next to him.

"Will she be alright?"

Jake smiled sadly and nodded his head.

"She never avoids talking about that period in her life so something else must be going on. It makes her sad but she usually recovers quicker. I'll check on her later to make sure." Both men were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Thor leave the room.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

His steps were heavy as he nodded at those he passed in the halls. It didn't normally seem to take as long to get to her smaller office but it was probably the uneasiness filling him that made it seem so. Opening the door he entered the partially lit room and sighed heavily when he realized it was empty.

Rubbing a hand over his face he spoke to the AI.

"Synergy. Where is Jade?"

"She is in her room. She asked to not be disturbed."

He murmured a quiet thank you to the voice and sat heavily on the couch. Thor hoped that giving her time was the right choice because he wasn't sure what else to do.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The following morning, Thor and Bruce were walking to find something to eat when they came across a small group in the hallway. Jade's back was to the men but Thor could clearly see Falon and another of his cronies talking quietly, but forcefully to their leader.

They couldn't hear any words but he could see the rigid way she held her body. Falon was leaning into her space but she held her ground, watching stoically as the older man stomped away from her, his lackey following behind.

"Jade? Is everything alright?" Thor's voice was soft as they stopped behind her. She still hadn't moved and he thought for a minute that she had not heard him. When she finally turned around, the look on her face was very much out of place. There was no emotion, though it bordered on almost angry. Thor could see the exhaustion in her eyes but knew better than to mention it. He waited as patiently as he could but he had a feeling this was not going to go well.

"I don't require any assistance, your majesty. Thank you very much. I'm more than capable of handling things on my own." Green eyes glanced over at Bruce, his mouth open in shock, as she turned and walked away from the pair.

Bruce glanced over, watching Thor's face fall a bit before he composed himself and met his gaze.

"That was….interesting." His friend said nothing, nodding almost painfully and continuing his previous path down the hall. Bruce sighed deeply and followed.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The two men moved quietly around each other as they readied for bed. The scientist kept glancing at his friend not sure how to ask the questions he had. Finally they had settled down, Bruce with a book and Thor under the blankets, the gentle humming of the ship filling the air.

"So you're going to bed now?"

Thor chuckled, his eyes already closed as he tried to calm him mind. It had been difficult the last two days and he was exhausted at trying to seem like he was ok.

"That was the plan."

Silence filled the room for a few beats before his friend responded.

"You don't usually go to bed this early."

"I'm tired."

Again silence reined as Thor waits for Bruce to finally ask what he wants to know.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Who?"

"Um, I know you've been trying to keep things quiet, for whatever reason, but I assumed you and Jade were spending time together. That is why you haven't been coming to bed until late, right?"

A deep sigh escaped the big man as he processed the thoughts in his head. He had no problem sharing things with Bruce, though he wasn't sure how much Jade wanted anyone to know.

"She needs some space right now."

There was no response to his statement but he could almost hear the wheels turning in Bruce's head across the room. Another sign escaped and he finally sat up, throwing his feet over the side of the bed.

"Jade is a brilliant leader that does her best to take care of her people. She does not, however, take care of herself and tends to….stress about things. I haven't talked to her alone since she told me she didn't need help."

"Do you think she meant it?"

Rubbing a hand over his jaw he finally looked over at Bruce. His friend was sitting up in bed, leaning back against his pillow with a worried look on his face.

"I think she wants to be viewed as a strong leader that can take care of her people despite the fact she is on her own. I also believe she wants someone to depend on but is afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of being vulnerable. Of relying on someone that is not her family, though she struggles to rely on them as well. She has this insane notion that she has to be enough, on her own, to be of any worth to her people."

A quiet hum left Bruce at Thor's words and he looked in his lap before speaking.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to give her the space she desires. At least for now. If she continues to be stubborn then I will say something but I do not think it will last long. As much as she thinks she needs to stand alone, she does not want to."


	17. Chapter 17

Yeah, I'm still alive and working on this story. It's turned into a beast and I don't want to force things if I don't have to. So, to recap, Jade told Thor to sod off and isn't talking to him, the ship is preparing to arrive at Bacarra and the Avengers have no idea what is going on.

Hope it was worth the wait.

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Three days passed before Thor did something about Jade's silence. He had only gotten a few glances of her in passing and she looked miserable in his opinion. While he was more patient than he had ever been in his life Thor was slowly reaching his limits. He missed her and they would be arriving on Bicarra shortly. That last thing he wanted was this hanging over them when they needed to be a united front.

Walking down the main hallway of the ship he found the one person he wanted to talk to almost as much as Jade. The petite blonde had her gaze locked on the tablet she held and nearly jumped when Thor laid a hand on her shoulder. Lizzie laughed, ready to chastise him when she spied his face and her smile melted into a frown.

She pulled him into a small alcove and sighed heavily before speaking. He saw the exhaustion on her face and wondered if there was more going on than he was aware of.

"It's not you big guy. Well, it is but you haven't done anything wrong." A chuckle escaped the woman as the confused look on his face. "She doesn't like how much she's relying on you. It scares her. She's used to doing things on her own."

"But she has all of you."

"Yeah, she does. And when she needs it she asks for our help. Usually"

"I'm not forcing my opinions on her."

Lizzie laughed heartily at his words.

"I know, even if you tried she wouldn't listen to you. However, she has been relying on you more and it's not something she's used to. Jade is such a control freak and I think that she relaxes around you. That scares her. More than anything else."

He searched Lizzie's face for a moment before finally nodding.

"Thank you for your words." Thor gave her a small smile and turned to leave but her quiet words gave him pause.

"Please don't give up on her. I've haven't seen her this happy in a while. She needs you."

"I've lost too much already. Giving up is not an option." Thor responded, his head dipping in her direction before he turned and walked off.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

3 Days Later…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Thor didn't respond to his brother's question as they made their way to the hangar. When he had visited, Loki thought he simply wanted to speak to him about something concerning the Asgardians. While this did involve them, he wasn't sure dropping in unexpectedly was the best idea. Especially since Jade seemed to be unhappy with his brother.

"No, it's probably not but we are doing it anyway."

"She won't like it."

"She'll live. Even if she's not speaking to me I want her to know that she has our support." They walked a few meters down the hallway before turning right, no words spoken between the two. Thor sensed the other man was not finished but he didn't rush him.

"Is she truly worth the trouble brother? I'm sure there are many other women that would love to be tied to you. Both Asgardian and Aerilian."

There was no answer to his question for a few heartbeats and Loki glanced over at Thor to see determination on his face.

"She is more than worth it." They had stopped in front of the lift that would take them to the hanger. When the door opened, it was blessedly empty and both men walked inside, turning to face the door. "Why? Do you not approve?" Thor finally responded.

"No, I approve of your choice."

"Are there others that do not approve of my choice?" When Thor did not receive an answer right away he looked over to see a wide smile on his brother's face. Rolling his eyes, the blonde man smacked his brother on the chest with his right hand before exiting the lift.

"I would say she is well liked by our people. They would approve of your choice if asked."

He couldn't help the grin that rose to his face at his brother's words. "Good to know."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Vin turned as the two men entered the hanger, a smirk creeping onto his face. It could only help to have the two gods with them and he imagined Jade would have something to say in the meantime. She surprised him though, as she went over the plan one more time before boarding. Jake and Vin were accompanying her as well as one man from her council and a few guards. Her eyes traveled over the group and when they came to rest on the brothers she didn't break her stride but held Thor's gaze for a few beats before moving on.

Thor took the opportunity to watch her as she talked, enjoying the sound of her voice. He had missed her in a variety of ways and listening to her business like tone reminded him just how much she had imbedded herself into his world. Standing tall and making sure to meet everyone's eyes she wasn't afraid to joke around with those in attendance as well.

Jade was dressed simple enough but you knew that she wasn't just anyone even if she hadn't spoken a word. Black leggings encased her legs and disappeared into black knee high boots with a short chunky heel. Her top was more fitted than what she normally wore, emphasizing her curves modestly. From where he was standing he could see the velvet like texture that was colored a deep, rich blue. Flaring out over her hips, it also boasted a wide, decorated V strip that traveled up over her breasts, a small piece of black fabric preventing anyone from seeing any skin below her collarbones. The long sleeves went down to just past her wrists and another wide band, that matched the strip on her chest, also encircled her biceps.

Thor was definitely enjoying the view but now was not the time to indulge. Bringing his attention back to her words he felt a smile reach his mouth as she finished and they all prepared to greet the Bicarrans.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"We already discussed the payment, Wyvern. Why is the price now doubled?" Jade questioned, her voice calm as she tried to keep the anger out of it. It would not do anyone any good if she lost her temper. The man across from her did not seem to be impressed though. Probably because he knew she was limited on choices. He stood that same height as the queen, barrel chested, bald and a sick smile on his face.

"Prices fluctuate your highness. It's about supply and demand. When something is in great demand the price tends to shoot up."

"I don't need an economics lesson, I'm aware of how things work. Though I don't remember prices jumping this high before in such short a period of time."

"Well, we are the last port before you enter the Milky Way. I might be able to bring the price down a bit, perhaps in exchange for some of your technology."

As if sensing his brother's look, Thor glanced over in his direction his brow raised in question. Their gazes held for a few brief seconds before Loki shook his head briefly as if to tell him not now. Both men returned their attention back to the conversation.

Jade fought hard to hold her composure. Aerilian tech was highly sought after and she had a feeling this was why the price had jumped. That and she was sure the news of her planet's destruction had made the rounds. She, however, was not going to play this game and she started to tell the man that much when another voice spoke up.

"Has anyone ever mentioned that your customer service skills are severely lacking?" Loki's smooth voice asked, causing Jade to look back to her right. The god stood there, hands clasped behind his back, a curious look on his face that to most individuals would look passive. Jade knew it was anything but.

"Not to my face." Wyvern responded, a sneer forming on his face.

"Well then, allow me to be the first." Before anyone could say anything else, Thor shot his brother an annoyed look then took over.

"Look. You promised the Aerilian's a price and as a businessman you should honor that price. Your livelihood relies on word of mouth. If word traveled that you were gouging customers and inflating your prices then they would seek out places other than this fine establishment. We simply want what was promised and will be on our way. Otherwise, we can stand here and continue to waste one another's time, because that ship is not moving until we come to an agreement."

Everyone in the room heard the underlying words he was communicating. The other man could too and he looked to be possibly rethinking his choices. Jade held back the sign that threatened to escape.

"That big ship takes up a lot of space. Would be a shame if it stayed there more than a few hours. I figure we could hang out for a few days if you wanted to think about it though." She fought to keep the smile off her face at Jake's words, delivered with no malice of any kind but definitely a threat.

Wyvern ran his hand over his jaw and nodded.

"Fine. You'll get what we promised and not a drop more." Shooting the group a glare he turned and walked away, leaving his workers to complete the order. Loki stepped up to her side, his body angling to face hers. When she finally met his gaze he gifted her with a genuine smile.

"I could have handled that." Jade grumbled as she watched the Bicarrans walk away.

"I have no doubt my dear, but I do like messing with other's heads. Thank you for indulging me." His words were filled with humor as he bowed in her direction before moving to follow her brothers and the others that were making their way back to where the ship was docked. Rubbing her temples she sighed loudly.

Thor hadn't moved during their interaction. He waited for her to compose herself and it didn't take long. Her head turned in his direction, a sad smile on her face before she too followed their party back to the Interceptor.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Though there were multiple conversations happening around him, Loki was lost in thought. He had felt something earlier and was puzzled as to what exactly it was. While Jade was talking, and especially when the negotiation became tense, he felt something coming from her. He pictured it as something lying just below the surface in wait and he wondered if she was even aware of it.

Some Aerilians felt Asgardian to him in respect to having extra abilities. The longer he spent with this family and the people the more he became aware of it. _Especially_ with this family, though he hadn't mentioned his worries to anyone because he wasn't sure if there was anything _to_ worry about.

A hand landed on his arm causing him to look up and see everyone else had exited the lift but his brother. Their eyes met and he could see the worry in the other man's eyes.

"What's wrong Loki?"

"Nothing is wrong I just sensed something I hadn't before."

"Something?"

"Yes, something."

"That's all you're going to give me?"

"Considering I'm not entirely sure what that something is, yes you buffoon. There's something...unique about this family."

Thor hesitated a moment and let out a noisy breath of air. Instead of responding he pulled Loki out of the lift without a word until they reached a part of the ship that had less traffic and allowed for the conversation he was about to have.

"They have gifts." His brother's only response was a raised brow, so Thor continued on. "That's what they call them." He went on to tell Loki the basics of what he knew about the family. When he finished his brother nodded once as if Thor's explanation had filled in an important piece of the puzzle.

"There is something poking at the surface in Jade." Loki finally reveals. "I don't know what it is but it feels very powerful. It wasn't just from her either. The other three have it as well, and their father."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Bucky plopped down on the couch next to Steve, a bowl of popcorn in his left hand and two beers nestled between the fingers of his right. Extending his arm, Steve took a beverage as he kept scrolling the remote to pick up where they were in their list of movies.

The rest of the team was either on a mission or otherwise occupied, so the two friends had decided to take advantage of the lull to cross another movie off the list. Each of their teammates had suggested their favorites and they were actually enjoying most of the choices. There had been a few questionable ones, like Clint's suggestion of Showgirls that had traumatized them for a week or so, but most of them had been tolerable or relatively good.

Steve sighed heavily, causing Bucky to glance at him in concern.

"What?"

"It's a Peter suggestion."

"Fuck." Running his flesh hand through his hair he sat down lower in the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Let's get it over with. What's it called?"

"Dodgeball." Steve's response was curious and the two shared a look. "Maybe it won't be so bad. Could be a documentary or something."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Thor wandered aimlessly for a while after returning to the ship. It would be a few hours while things were situated on the ship before they could leave and he didn't feel like being around anyone. Running on autopilot he looked up and found himself in the room where he used to come to at night. The one they would meet in and talk. Where he first learned how her skin felt under his fingers and how comforting the feel of her laying in his arms was.

Sighing heavily, he sat and pulled his feet up on the seat, legs spread out before him and gazed out the window. He missed her. Really fucking missed her and it had really hit him today just how much. Having someone to talk to about important issues and stupid frivolous things was something he hadn't realized he needed. Hadn't realized it was something he was missing from his life.

He would give her tonight to regroup but tomorrow, he wasn't waiting anymore. She needed to know how he felt and that he couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't be away from her.

Thor lost himself in the stars outside and his own thoughts when he realized there was someone in the room with him. Turning his head he nearly jumped up and ran to Jade as she stood just inside the doorway. Finding a patience he didn't know he had however, he stayed where he was and gave her a soft smile. It was obvious Jade had been crying, her eyes read and her shoulders slightly slumped in exhaustion.

"Hi." His voice quietly greeted her and he felt himself relax when she smiled back at him.

"Hi."

Neither one spoke, simply watching the other before Jade finally walked over and sat at the end of the bench he occupied, just enough room for her by his feet.

"Thank you." Jade's voice was rough, but soft, causing her to clear it a couple of times before continuing. "For being there today."

"You are more than welcome."

She still hadn't met his gaze, but he waited feeling that she wasn't finished.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It was childish and rude."

"Why did you?"

"I thought I was relying on you too much." Jade stood, as the words tumbled out of her, pacing back and forth in the room. Her voice grew louder as she spoke. "I should have been able to handle everything on my own and not rely on other people and I didn't like that it made me feel…"

"Look at me, please." His voice implored her, barely above a whisper as he rose from his spot and walked to her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she finally turned and met his gaze.

"It is always okay to ask for help. Especially from those who just want you to succeed. Please do not ever think you can't lean on others outside of your family. You and your people have been through so much recently. There is no shame in needing others. If my time with the Avengers has taught me anything, it is that we are stronger together than apart."

"I feel so weak when…" Thor shook his head a few times, his action stopping her words.

"You are not even close to being weak Jade." Large hands moved to cradle her head, his eye searching hers before he continued. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?" Jade swallowed and shook her head gently.

"Your body is tall and strong, just the right height for my own frame. If I put my arms around your shoulders, I don't have to crouch down and hurt my back." A smile blossomed on her face as a huff escaped her causing his smile to deepen at the sound. "But it's also nice if I simply want to rest my forehead against yours, or stretch out on the couch. You're beautiful face is always within reach of my lips." He emphasized this fact as he leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Your skin is soft and supple and I love how you get goosebumps with even a simple touch of my fingers." Large hands moved slowly down her neck, over her shoulders and rested on her upper arms. His eyes dropped down to watch her skin pebble at his actions and he continued to speak not waiting for her verbal response.

"Your breasts and hips are voluptuous and soft, giving me a place to rest my hands or my head when I simply want to be near you. Or something to hold on to if I want a bit more." As he spoke his hands moved down to her waist and settled on her hips, pulling her closer as he leaned down to skim his lips over the swell of her breasts. As he placed gentle kisses on her skin there his eye rose up to her own and he was pleased to see her mouth open slightly, eyes dilated.

"Your lips are full and soft, perfect for soft kisses or biting." The pad of his right thumb ran over her bottom lip, dipping a little way into her mouth, her breath catching at his action.

"Your eyes, I could get lost in those beautiful eyes." Slowly Thor skimmed his hands back up to frame her face, holding her gently as his thumbs moved over her cheeks. "They show me exactly what you are feeling every time I look in them."

"Underneath that softness is such strength and power that I find myself unable to tear my eyes away when you move. Even just walking across a room you're a paradox of strength and softness." Jade's eyes slid shut as his hands moved to her back and pulled her flush with his own body. He watched as a tear fell from the corner and leaned his forehead against hers, letting his words sink in.

"Every time you start to doubt yourself or feel less than you are, I want you to remember how you feel right now. I want you to hear my words, feel my love and know that you are enough." Thor's words were deep and whisper soft and his heart was beating crazily in his chest as he watched her eyes fly open at his words.

They started at one another, both in shock and surprise.

"You love me?" Her voice held awe and hope. Thor's eyes left hers briefly, a huff escaping him as he processed what he had just shared with her. When he looked back she could see him tearing up as he gave her lips another gentle kiss.

"I do." He whispered, surprise and awe in his voice. "I've just realized I am completely in love with you."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)


End file.
